Saint's Row
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Summery is in the 1st Chapter because it is too long! But know this is an Austin & Ally/R5 story! :D This is a OOC & AU story :) READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND REVIEW.
1. Character Profiles

**This is just the summery & character profiles.**

**Okay, so this is my NEW story :D I have too many for my own good T_T **

**As you may of already guessed by the title.. This story is based off the video game Saints Row The Third :D I'm only doing it from SR3 because I haven't played SR1 & I haven't even completed SR2 but I have completed SR3 about 10 times x"D Haha. **

**So this is a complete OOC & AU story! Cause Ross, Laura, Ratliff, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Raini, Calum, Ryland etc will not be how they are in real life x"D They'll be different. VERY different. So I am gonna write out their character profiles :) Even though some of these people don't come into this story till later on. **

**But I am gonna do it when Ross or Laura first gets to Stillwater and THEN skip to like a few years later where they are in Steelport doing their thing as The Third Street Saints. LOL. Haha. Just WIKI/Google Saints Row.**

**T3SS = The 3rd Street Saints **

**Summery: Ross is just an average teenage boy. But then he gets kicked out by his parents so he is left to fen for himself where he ends up in Stillwater where they is a number of gangs that are against eachother. Third Street Saints, The Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai. When Ross bumps into someone in the Third Street Saints he accidently becomes apart of their gang where he meets new people and friends. Rydel & Ratliff being the first. Wiping out most of the Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai, Ross ends up being the leader of The Third Street Saints where they end up, years later, in a city called "Steelport" where they embark on the weirdest of things. New gangs. New friends. After a while of all this in Steelport, their whole world gets turned upside down once S.T.A.G. gets put into place thanks to The Third Street Saints where everything gets ruined for them. EVERYTHING. Which forces Ross to make a life or death decision. Will they all be able to make it? OOC (Out Of Character) AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Rating: T, Maybe M due to deaths, prostitutes and drug abuse and SOME sex scenes.**

**Language: English. **

**Genre: Drama, Adventure, Parody, Angst, Tragedy, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Category: Austin & Ally/R5**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, Maia Mitchel, Ryland Lynch, Noah Centino and more.**

**Couples/Pairing: To be decided.**

**Character profiles (I Will Put In Brackets Who is suppose to be who from Saints Row The Third): **

**3RD STREET SAINTS: **

**Ross Lynch (The Protagonist) - Ross is an average teenage boy, but he got kicked out of his family home by his parents to fen for himself for no reason where he ended up in a city called "Stillwater". After a strange run in with a gang member from Third Street Saints, he instantly finds himself become a gang member trying to take over the city with the gang, killing everyone who gets in the way. Eventually he ended up as leader of the Third Street Saints in just a few months.**

**Noah Centino (Johnny Gat) - After Ross becomes leader of The Third Street Saints, Noah instantly becomes second in command of the Saints. He is one the gang members who has been there since the beginning and he isn't going anywhere any time soon. Sometimes he can be a stubborn guy and not easy to put up with. Yet everyone still manages not to kill him.**

**Rydel Lynch (Shaundi) - She is the top girl in The Third Street Saints and if anybody plans on hurting or kidnapping her then lets face it. Everyone has a serious problem. She can easily fen for herself no problem, but not most think that. Sometimes she can be an uptight person, but that is due to how Ratliff and Ross act most of the time being their usual idiotic and pussy selves. Rydel is quite a confident girl, which is why she mainly gets her way most of the time. She can be a mean character sometimes or most times. But everyone still loves her. Most times, she is the bravest out of everyone. Everyone meaning when she is with Ross and Ratliff on their missions. She hasn't been in the Third Street Saints since the beginning, but she has been there for years on end.**

**Ellington Ratliff (Pierce Washington) - Ratliff also hasn't been in the Third Street Saints since the very beginning, but has been there for just as long as Rydel. Maybe even longer. He is the comical character of the Saints, also the most idiotic but brings the humor to it. Even though sometimes he can be a complete pussy some of the time, he can be good with a gun killing people. Most of the time people always use him as bait because he is the best at it as some say. Only because he's an idiot and at risk of being killed the most. A few years after The Third Street Saints are world famous, Ratliff is one of the most famous people out of the gang. So basically he becomes a celebrity, appearing in advertisement's for Saints Flow which is a business of many world wide for the Saints. He also has multiple radio commercials for Planet Saints. Another business. Aswell, everyone is attempting him to launch a music career at the point when events of this story kicks off.**

**Laura Marano - Laura becomes a member of The Third Street Saints after Ross and Ratliff find her being held hostage by the Brotherhood in Stillwater. She then becomes second top girl in The Third Street Saints, sending Rydel into a little jealousy wave but she soon gets over it. Laura is a kind character, but she can kick some ass when she has to and aggravated. The amount of times she has kicked Ratliff's ass is uncountable. Even when they first met. She is mainly a mean character towards people instead of being the nice kind character she use to be before she was kidnapped by the Brotherhood. Sometimes her nice side shows when people are in need, but not most times. **

**Calum Worthy (Josh Birk) - Calum isn't exactly a member of The Third Street Saints. He is one of Rydel's many ex's in a long list of them so he is constantly bugging her. But when the Saints get to Steelport, Ross, Noah, Laura and Rydel decide to bring him along which makes him kinda nervous. He then bails on them, but later Ross, Ratliff and Laura kidnap him back to Saints HQ much to Rydel's dismay. Calum is a model and actor, once he joins the Saints going to Steelport before he bails and then gets re-kidnapped, he works with the 3rd Street Saints as research for an upcoming Saints Movie in the distant future once everything kicks off in which he stars as a Saint. When he accompanies Ross, Noah, Laura and Rydel in a bank robbery in Stillwater, he sets off a silent alarm which then he bails. Leaving Ross, Noah, Laura and Rydel to get took away in an airplane to be arrested by The Morning Star, a famous gang in Steelport. That is how they end up in Steelport and staying there. Luckily for them Rydel is very familiar with the place as she use to be there when she was a young troublesome teen.**

**Oleg Kirrlov (An Actual Character From Saints Row) - Oleg stands over 8 feet tall and joins The Third Street Saints after being free from the Syndicate, arch nemesis of T3SS when they get to Steelport, who were using him for a cloning experiment. He is also has a Russian accent, but speaks perfect English. He is intimidating to most people, especially Ratliff seen as though Ratliff finds it funny to make jokes about him most of the time which usually results into Ratliff getting picked up in the air by his shirt with one hand. Or shot across a room. Somehow Ratliff will never learn his lesson.**

**Riker Lynch - (Angel De La Muerte) - Riker is a professional boxer. In his glory days, he was once a Killbane's tag-team partner. Soon after, they formed a gang in Steelport called The Luchadores, made up of Mexican masked wrestlers. As the gang grew larger, Killbane became angry and jealous of Riker's respect in the gang, therefore causing him to unmask Riker and cause him the greatest shame a Luchador can feel causing him to hide in the shelter seen as though Killbane is now out to kill Riker no matter what the expense of it. Killbane doesn't care. Even though Riker is a former Luchador, he joins The Third Street Saints after Ross helps him against the Luchadores when they attack Riker.  
**

**Raini Rodriguez - (Kinzie Kensington) - Raini is a former FBI agent who joins The Third Street Saints after Ross, Ratliff and Rydel free her from The Decker's, another one of T3SS's arch enemies in Steelport. Thanks to Raini's hacking knowledge and knowledge of the Decker's, she is very useful to the Saints in their fight with The Decker's.**

**Rocky Lynch - (Zimos) - Rocky is one of Steelport's well known Pimps around the city. His connections with Steelport's underground sex trafficking proves useful to the Saints. He joins the Saints after Ross and Ratliff save him from The Morning Star. **

**THE SYNDICATE - The Morning Star & The Luchadores & The Decker's (The Saints Enemies in Steelport):**

**The Morning Star, The Luchadores and The Decker's are one part of a large criminal organization. That is why they are nick named "The Syndicate" mainly The Morning Star and The Decker's. The Luchadores, not so much.  
**

_**THE MORNING STAR:**_

**Cody Christian - (Phillipe Loren) - Cody is the main leader of the Morning Star. So he is the main arch nemesis of the Saints. Especially when he is responsible for one of the Saints' death's on the plane when they get into Steelport.**

**Maia Mitchel - (Viola DeWynter) - A Skanky Whore. That's what people call her because she has been in so many people's pants. So she's not very trusted with information when it comes to other gangs such as the Saints. She is top girl along with her twin sister Kiki Mitchel (Kiki DeWynter). She is an evil cunning character capable of anything. But once Cody is gone gone and Killbane kills Kiki on purpose infront of Maia and Ryland. Maia turns to the Saints and joins them in the fight against Killbane, The Luchadores and The Decker's. Even though she is not very trusted throughout it all.**

**Kiki Mitchel - (Kiki DeWynter) - She is Maia's twin, but the loudest and bravest out of both girls. Her mouth gets her in serious trouble. Leading to her death where she is killed by Killbane trying to leave The Syndicate cause she had enough. Forcing Maia to turn to the Saints for help.**

_**THE LUCHADORES: **_

**Killbane - (An Actual Character from SR3) - He is the leader of The Luchadores and the number 1 enemie of The Saints. Aswell as trying to kill Riker Lynch in the process of things more than anything. **

_**THE DECKER's:**_

**Ryland Lynch - (Matt Miller) - He is the leader of the Decker's and has as much knowledge as Raini Rodriguez about hacking. Which causes problems for both his gang, The Decker's, and his enemy gang "The Third Street Saints"**

**S.T.A.G. - S.T.A.G. Is an army base who is forced into Steelport after many major conflicts caused by the Saints, making them almost Number 1 Hated around Steelport causing many problems for them. Making S.T.A.G. Number 2 on The Third Street Saints Enemy list.**

**Cyrus Temple - (An Actual Character) - Cyrus is the commander of S.T.A.G. and has a pure hatred for the Saints. And he will do whatever it takes to make sure Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Noah, Riker, Rocky, Raini and Oleg are all gone and dead. No Matter what the price of it all. **

**Kia - (An Actual Character) - She is Cyrus's second in command.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**So I will post this story tomorrow :D **

**BUT: Tell me these things: **

**1. What you think of ALL the characters. **

**2. What you think of the story line. **

**3. Who you think YOUR favorite character is gonna be. **

**4. Who you think which character your going to HATE the most. **

**5. Who;s going to be the BEST character in the story. **

**6. Who is the MOST interesting character.**

**ALSO: GO TO THIS WEBSITE TO SEE THE REAL CHARACTER SUMMERIES now that you know who each person is and can ACTUALLY read them: saintsrow . wikia. com**

**/**

**wiki**

**/**

**Characters_in_Saints_Row:_The_Third**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THIS STORY. **

**The game itself is REALLY interesting! :D**


	2. Kicked Out To Stillwater

**Cause I am nice, I thought I'd start the story today :) **

**PLEASE READ: If you HAVE followed this story and HAVEN'T reviewed. Review? Cause it kinda pisses me off big time when you follow the story and don't even review. How fucking lazy? It won't hurt you to tell me your fucking opinion. DOES IT. NO.**

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V.**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered with my parents. Sure they've been nice to me nearly all of my life, they haven't harmed me in anyway, never touched me, or abused me. They're the best parents I could of asked for.

Or so I thought.

I came home from school this afternoon only to find my Mom and Dad in the house sitting on the couch looking at me as if they had something important to tell me. At first I thought it was going to be something like _we're moving. _Which I wouldn't of minded. Where we live now.. I don't like. Sure L.A is a beautiful place and anybody would kill to live here.. But it gets boring after a while trust me. Especially when you've lived there most of your life.

But it turns out _I _was moving. Not out of choice. They were forcing me too. They told me they couldn't afford to have me around anymore and told me they'd already found me a place to live. Instead I told them to stick it where the sun don't shine.

Apparently, I'm old enough to fen for myself now. How the heck is a 16 year old supposed to fen for themselves? Not me! I can hardly stick up for myself in fights. Imagine what I'd be like living on my own?

After they told me that, I ran upstairs and slammed, what use to be, my bedroom door shut.

If I'm gonna be on my own from now on, now would be a good time to try start sticking up for myself. Even though it's gonna be impossible.

I went into the top drawer in my room where I'd hid some cash from the times I actually got money. There was a lot of it there. Maybe even enough to get me out of L.A. to some place else. I hope. I don't care where I end up right now.

Once I had everything I needed, money and phone, I made my way downstairs. I wasn't gonna bother to bring anything else with me because it would be too much hassle. That. And I can come back for it when I need it. But who knows? I might just end up in some random city, become part of a rich gang and end up being rich and living the life. HA. Yeah right Ross. In your dreams. (a/n: LOL)

As I made my way downstairs, I went for the front door "Ross.. Hunny please.." My Mom begged for me to talk to her. I just sent her a death glare "Go to hell." I said in a harsh tone. "Baby, please don't go do something stupid!" She begged. I turned around and faced her "No, I hope I do, do something stupid," I said walking up to her closely with anger and aggression "I hope its so stupid that I never have to come back here ever again cause I don't even wanna see your's or Dad's faces. Cause as far as I'm concerned, from here on out I hate your rotting guts."

I saw the tears build up in my Mom's eyes when I said that. But I couldn't care less. Normally I'd apologize and hug her. But not today. I just laughed at her with pity "R-ross.. D-don't go.." My Mom choked on her tears. "Too late," I said opening the door "you want me gone. I'm going. Don't expect me back anytime soon." When I stepped outside I slammed the door shut, making it well damn clear I wasn't coming back to this joint.

Should I feel guilty for saying that to my own Mother and Father? Yes. Do I feel guilty? Not in the slightest. It felt good to get that off my chest.

After I'd left my home i just went to the bus station. I was just gonna get on a random bus.. And go. Get off at it's last stop and well bob's your Uncle I'll start a life of my own there. Even though I'm 16. Oh well. When I was at the bus stop I looked at the timetable to see where is the furthest place from here. But I'm no good with buses. So I'll have to ask someone else. I turned and saw a little old lady who looks like she uses the bus on a regular basis. "Excuse me.." I said walking up to her slowly. She looked up at me. "Do you know which bus goes the furthest out of here?" I asked "like.. Which one goes well away from here." She nodded. Doesn't this lady talk? "Could you tell me?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me then.. I don't think nodding is going to help.." I said, being a little cocky. Oh well. That's me. Cocky. "Stillwater." She said. "Stillwater? Is that suppose to be a joke..?" I asked.

Stillwater? Really? What kind of a place is that? "No," The lady said "that's the furthest from here." "Okay." I said before taking a seat next to her. Seen as though it was the only seat in the shelter. "Go. Go to Stillwater, you won't regret it." The lady said. I looked at her confused "What are you a psychic?" I asked. "Yes actually." The lady nodded. Well okay then. That's a little unnatural. "Really? I've never seen a psychic before." I said, high amused by this. "I could give you a free reading, if you want?" She said. "Normally I'd say no to strangers," I said "but.. Your just a harmless old lady. Plus.. With my life I'll kinda need it." I then held out my hands and she took them before shutting her eyes.

"Ohh.." She said. I looked around in hope nobody was watching. Nope. No one. "I see.. Something very interesting.." The lady said "I see.. A girl-" "Oh really! Awesome!" I said getting my hopes up. I'm gonna get a girlfriend! Whoop! "But, she's not your girlfriend.." The lady said "she's hurt. Infact.. Is she held hostage?" "And now I know why you gave me it for free.." I said. "No no.." The lady continued "I see a boy.. About the same age as you. Maybe a bit older. Brown.. Hair. Brownish. Same with the girl. Also.. I see the color purple it represents a.. er.. it represents a gang of some sort."

Is this lady for real? There's lots of gangs around the U.S.A that have the color purple as their gang color. I should know. I know alot of gangs in the U.S.A. Some are deadly. Some I would _not _like to get involved in. But I wasn't taking this lady seriously incase she's pulling a fast one. All of a sudden I heard a beep. I got my hands out of the lady's grip and saw the bus. _489, Stillwater. _"That's my bus," I said standing up "are you-" I turned around to ask her if she was coming. But.. She wasn't there. Oh god.

"Hey son, you getting on this bus or what?" The driver asked. I nodded. I got on the bus and payed for my ticket to this Stillwater place and I sat in the middle of the bus. There wasn't alot of people on the bus. A couple, an old couple, a couple of old people and another teenager about my age. "Anybody else for Stillwater?" The guy asked, shouting out the window.

I turned around and saw a old lady behind me "Hey, how long does it take to get to Stillwater?" I asked. "A couple of hours. Put it this way, it'll be night time by the time you get there." She said. I nodded. I turned back around. May aswell kill a couple of hours by sleeping.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. The bus driver "Stillwater, your here." The driver said. "Thanks." I said. I got up from the seat and got out of the bus.

Where the bus stop was I could see everything from here. It was a nice city with a couple of tall skyscrapers. Alot of them. There was about 3 bridges that went over a river to the otherside of town obviously. But that looked like the poorer side of town. The side I was on looked quite rich. Very rich. All I needed to do now was find a place to crash because the old lady at the bus stop was right. It was night time.

So I just began walked around with my hood up.

I must've got lost because I ended up walked the streets of some neighbor hood area. By the looks of it a rough one. There was graffiti on the walls. Obviously gang graffiti. I couldn't make out the writing of some of it. But what I could read.. Don't quote me.. But I think they all said either _Ronin, Brotherhood, Samurai _and.. Something Saints. I know it said Third. But I wasn't sure what the middle letter was. So for now I'll call it Third Saints.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. A girl scream. Struggling. So I walked round the corner into an alley way where I saw some guys in yellow and black grabbing hold of a brown haired girl dragging her to a car. _"I see a girl. Hurt infact. Held Hostage." _The lady from the bus stop words floated in my head. "HELP ME!" She cried out "PLEASE!"

I didn't know what to do. But something just came over me. "HEY! LET HER GO!" I shouted. Oh god. I am going to die. They all looked to me. "Oh look.. Looks like pretty boy here wants to help you!" One of the guys said. Obviously he's Asian. From China or Japan. Can't decide. I walked up to them closer "Just let her go before you get yourselves into trouble." I said. "We're constantly in trouble." The guy said. "Your also constant ass holes!" The girl snapped. That only got her a slap. "You don't hit girls your absolute pussy." I said.

Just then I thought I saw a boy with brown hair come down the alley way. I did. I wasn't seeing things. He came up and stood beside me "What's going on here?" He asked. "They're trying to take her away," I said to the guy. He had brown hair just like the girls. Except. It was light brown. Brownish. "Oh my god," The boy said looking at them "you guys? Really? What have I told you about hanging around here and taking random girls and guys off the street for your own need." "Shut up Saint, we can do what we want." One of the guys replied.

K. What kind of parent calls their kid Saint? "Yeah, especially when your being creeps taking people off the street, oh yeah good one!" He said sarcastically "what's next? You gonna rob a bank in broad daylight?" He said being cocky. I could literally see the guys infront of me wanting to punch this 'Saint' guy next to me. Although if I were them I'd punch him too. He's quite cocky and sarcastic. Little like me. "That's it.." The guy said pulling out a gun and aiming it at the boy.

"Oh shit.." I mumbled under my breath. I'm beginning to wish I didn't leave now. "Listen up boy," The guy said "leave now.. Or I'll shoot you. Or I'll shoot the girl." "Two can play at this game." 'Saint' said. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket also. Oh my god what the hell have I got myself into? "I'm gonna leave.." I said backing slowly "obviously I came at the wrong time.." I went to go leave, but the guy who was stood next to me pulled me back "No your not!" He said. "Oh yeah? You gonna stop me?" I asked. "Actua-" Before the brown haired guy got a chance to finish his sentence I punched him in the face causing him to stumble back. "Bu-bye now." I said giving him a sarcastic wave.

As I walked off, I noticed the guy had dropped the gun on the floor. I then realized it wasn't fair to walk away from the girl who was being took away. Cause.. Lets face it. That guy there is gonna get killed. So I picked up the gun "On second thoughts," I said aiming the gun towards the guys in yellow and black "let her go." "You wouldn't-" Before the guy in yellow could say anything I pulled the trigger by accident on the gun, causing the bullet to go into the guy's foot. Whoops. "That didn't mean to happen!" I said. Once again the gun went off and ending up shooting another guys foot. Whoops. "Forget it! Lets go! This guy is crazy!"

They then dropped the girl on the floor before bolting to their cars and taking off.

"Okay you need to put this down.." The brown haired boy said taking the gun off me and putting it into his jacket pocket. I nodded in agreement. I turned to the girl "Are you okay?" I asked. She just give me a dirty look "I'm fine blondie," The girl said "I don't need you looking out for me." "Really?" I asked "cause by the sounds of it you were struggling. And I think if it wasn't for me you'd of been took in the back of one of their trunks." "Well I can fen for myself," She said "I may only be 16 but I can. I've been doing it since I was 14. I think I can do it for more years to come."

She then looked at the brown haired boy "And _you_!" She said prodding his chest "just cause your in some supreme gang doesn't give you the right to come save the day either!" "Sorry for trying to help you," The guy said "how about next time I let you get killed? Kay? Sound good?" The girl rolled her eyes before looking at me "What is your name anyway?" She asked. "Depends, Are you gonna tell me yours?" I asked. "Is that your way of flirting cause let me tell you know it sucks." The guy said. I slapped him upside the head "Shut up you," I said "I don't even know you or your name and yet I know your a complete idiot." "My name is Ellington Ratliff, but everyone calls me Ratliff," Ratliff said "your turn." "Ross." I said.

Me and Ratliff then looked to the girl. "Laura." Laura said. "Well then, Laura, Ross," Ratliff said "you two seem like.. You've been on the streets for a while." "I only just got kicked out today," I said "and I ended up here." "So?" Ratliff asked "how about.. You both come with me and then that way I can hook you both up with a job or something and a shelter and everything will be okay." Laura laughed "No way!" She said "I ain't going with you! I don't wanna be apart of The Third Street Saints, are you kidding me?"

"Oh, so that's what it said on the wall!" I said. They both looked at me funny. "Whatever," Ratliff said "you both gonna come then? You both look like you could be handy for us both." I thought about it for a moment. Eh. "I haven't got anything to loose," I said "sure why not. Could be fun." "Yeah, real fun," Laura said "especially when you let your friends die constantly!" She said hinting to Ratliff. "We didn't let him die Laura! He died on his own trying to be smart and clever." Ratliff protested. "How is getting blown up in a building being smart and clever?!" Laura asked obviously frustrated.

Ratliff just took a deep breath. Obviously he was agitated. "Tell you what Laura," Ratliff said "me and Ross will go. Go to safety. You stay out here on your own where you can get killed or kidnapped by the Ronin again. But this time there's gonna be no one there to save the day!" Ratliff then turned around and began to walk so I followed him.

We then heard running behind us. We turned only to find Laura there. She then smacked Ratliff in the face before kneeing him in the balls. "Ooo.." I hissed quietly making a painful face. I felt for Ratliff as he fell to his knees. "And that is why you should.." Ratliff said with his voice that had gone high from the pain of being kicked in the balls "you should come with us.." "That was for being a clever cunt." Laura said putting her hands on her hips.

I know who what girl I'm not gonna tick off anymore. I held out my hand and helped Ratliff to his feet who was still curving over in pain from being kicked in the privates. "But you know what," Laura said folding her arms "I might just give The Third Street Saints ago." Ratliff stuck his thumb up "Come on.." He said as his voice cracked.

Laura must of kicked him real hard in the balls.

The three of us then made our way to wherever Ratliff was taking us.

* * *

**Whoop! Review and tell me what you guys think! ;D **

**Also, tell me what your favorite part was :) Told you Laura would be totally OOC x"D Aswell as Ross and Ratliff. **

******PLEASE READ: If you HAVE followed this story and HAVEN'T reviewed. Review? Cause it kinda pisses me off big time when you follow the story and don't even review. How fucking lazy? It won't hurt you to tell me your fucking opinion. DOES IT. NO.**


	3. Joining The Saints

**Ross's P.O.V.**

After we left the alley way after that accidental run in with this gang called _The Ronin, _Ratliff took me and Laura back to wherever he was taking us.

Who knew if you went somewhere by accident it could lead to something else? Not me.

I don't know how long we were walking for, but I think it was about 20 minutes and eventually we were off the streets again and round the back of a building. "Why are we here?" Laura asked "i thought you guys would of had something more classy then outside the back of a building." She said folding her arms. Ratliff looked at her and cocked his head "Were you born a bitch or are you just good at it?" Ratliff asked.

Laura sighed heavily before unfolding her arms and lunging towards Ratliff "Okay!" I said stopping her "lets all get along nicely children." Laura rolled her eyes. Wow this girl is really a piece of work. I'm surprised she actually hasn't been killed yet.

Ratliff then opened a door and we walked in where the door shut behind us.

By the looks of it we were in a mini sort of cathedral. "How ironic," I said "you guys are called The Third Street Saints and you pick your hangout to be a church. Nice touch.."

Although it wasn't very classy like Laura said. The whole place was smashed up to bits. Chairs and everything all over. Broken pieces of glass. Everything. Wow. Just broken. Completely. You'd think Al Qaeda hit it with a bomb or something.

"No, this isn't ours.." Ratliff said "this is just a cover up incase anybody comes looking for us. They'll walk in and just walk straight out." "Then where the heck do you guys stay?" Laura asked. "Follow me." Ratliff said.

Ratliff walked over to another pair of door's which were wooden, he opened one and we all walked through before Ratliff shut the door. We turned around which revealed a pair of wooden stairs leading downwards. They didn't look safe. At all. In the slightest. Some of them had holes in them.

I can see why when people come looking for them they just walk straight back out. "Come on." Ratliff said walking to the stairs. "Er.. Those don't look very safe.." I said. "Don't worry they are completely safe." Ratliff then hit the banister of the stairs, and it cracked before it fell off. Ratliff looked back at us "Just stay close to the wall.." Ratliff said before proceeding down them.

As we proceeded down the stairs they creaked. I kept on thinking they were gonna collapse. Laura screamed as her foot when through one of the steps "You said they were safe!" Laura raised her voice. "Correction, I said stay close to the wall, I never said they were safe." Ratliff said. I nodded "He did.." I said. "Shut up!" Laura snapped. "Shit, someone's PMS'ing.." I mumbled. Laura then slapped me upside the head. Hard. Ouch,. That girl can hit. "Ouch! I was only kidding! Jeez take a chill pill!" I said.

We went down another flight of stairs before we came to a room made of stone with barrels and broken shelf's. "Is this suppose to be it?" Laura asked "I knew you guys were all talk! I don't even know why I am doing this." Ratliff rolled his eyes before going over to a curtain. He then open the curtain which reveals stairs. Stone stairs. Thank god because I have had enough of wooden steps.

"Never in my life have I been so happy to see real steps in my life." I said. "Are you taking us the the centre of the earth or something because all these steps are going on forever." Laura said. "Were you abused as a child because you are very bitchy." Ratliff said. "Yes I was," Laura openly admitted "and if you don't shut up and take us down there you will be having one of these barrels go through your skill. Kay?" Ratliff just gulped. He turned around before going down the steps.

Me and Laura followed him.

Once we were down the steps we came out to a balcony that looked over a giant room. It was like a mansion room. Not as good.. but still! I think if it was painted and well.. Had better furniture then it could pass as a secret underground mansion.

Now that I think of it.. I think it is. You know.. Seen as though the sign on the wall has three words, but the first one's scribbled out and it just says __ Mansion. _I am so dumb sometimes.

"Whoa.." Laura said in shock "this place is amazing.. I was wrong! You guys aren't just talk." "Exactly." Ratliff said.

There was two people behind us and one of them threw a drink that ended up going over Ratliff "Really?!" Ratliff asked turning around. "Sorry Ratliff. It was meant for him!" The girl said to the guy next to her before storming off. The guy followed her.

"Aww man! This is sticky! What the heck was it?" Ratliff asked. I went on the floor and picked up the bottle "Beer." I said showing him. "Aww man!" Ratliff said rolling his neck around "I think it went down my neck.. Laura can you check for me." Ratliff said turning his back so Laura could check his neck. Even I know that's a bad idea. "Really?" Laura asked "you want _me _to put _my hands _round _your neck?_" Laura asked. "On second thoughts I'll get a towel." Ratliff said._  
_

"Smart choice." I said.

Ratliff then led us down the stairs to the middle of the room where there was seats and a boy and a girl sat down. A blonde one and a brown haired one. "Bout time you got back." The girl said. "Sorry, I did offer you to come with me," Ratliff said "but you know.. You were busy with your boyfriend. What is he anyway? Like your 5th boyfriend. Of the week. And we're only on Tuesday?" Ratliff joked sarcastically. "Oh haha Ratliff, you make me laugh so much!" The girl said sarcastically. "I do my best." Ratliff smiled sarcastically.

The girl then looked at me and Laura as if she wiped us off the bottom of her shoe "The fuck you pick these two up from?" She asked. "The fuck you get your face from?" I asked in retaliation. She then got up from the chair and walked towards me "What did you just say?" She asked folding her arms. "I said.. er.." I fumbled. In all honesty.. This girl infront of me is the second girl I have been scared by in the space of 30 minutes. Laura being the first. "The fuck you get your face from?" I asked/told her.

She glared at me. "Cause it's beautiful!" I added. She was pretty, but I'd never date her. Hopefully. She smiled "I know that's not what you said pretty boy," She said "but I'll let it slide. You seem brave to talk to me like that. I'm Rydel." She said holding out her hand. I shook her hand "Ross." "Well then Ross.. Welcome," Rydel said before sitting on the couch "one thing you should know.. Don't tick me off or you'll regret it. Big time." "I could say the same thing about Laura.." Ratliff mumbled. "What was that?" Rydel asked looking at Ratliff. "Nothing." Ratliff said patting his back.

He then walked over to me and Laura "Guys, this is Ross and Laura," Ratliff introduced us "Ross, Laura. This is Rydel and Noah. Noah's like the leader of this gang. So.. He's the boss basically and Rydel.. Well.. She's kinda like the top girl in this operation we have." "Your a gang there's no operation about being a gang." Laura said. "When your us.. It kinda is.." Noah said.

"Anyway..." Ratliff said "I figured after seeing the way these two are, we could use them to be apart of the Third Street Saints." Rydel and Noah nodded. "Baring in mind," Ratliff said putting both his hands on my shoulders and patting them "don't give this one a gun unless you want to loose a foot. The Ronin learnt the hard way." "You dropped the gun." I said. "You shot them." Ratliff added.

"When you two are done." Noah said. "Sorry." Me and Ratliff said in a unison before looking back at Rydel and Noah. "We've come up with a plan to take out the Ronin, aswell as the Brotherhood and Samurai " Rydel said pointing to the table where there was a map of Stillwater. "I was thinking, seen as though there is alot of us we would out number each spot they're at." Noah said. "Or you could use me as bait while you blow them up." Laura said.

Rydel and Noah looked at Laura confused "The Ronin, Samurai and Brotherhood are always after to try either kill me or kidnap me but I always get away because they're so slow," Laura said "and seen as though I've seen you guys blow alot of things up in the past, I figured I'd distract them. You run in their HQ, hook up the bombs, once you guys are out I'll say you guys are in there, you click the button them BOOM. The Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai are dead!"

I know Laura hasn't been in this gang for long.. More like only 5 minutes... But;.. That's not a bad plan. Although what would I know? This is the first gang I've ever been in..

"Laura that is stu-" Noah stopped himself "you know what that is not a bad plan. Why didn't we think of this before?" "Because I wasn't in the gang." Laura said. "That's a little big headed.." Rydel said. "I never meant it like that," Laura said "I mean because your plans seem to practical. That's why most of your friends have died." "She's got a point.." Ratliff said. "Ratliff shut up." Rydel said.

Noah nodded "You know what.. We'll go with Laura's plan," Noah said standing up "I'll go get some guy to come drop off some explosives for us and we'll get started as soon as they arrive." "Awesome," Ratliff said "so who's gonna take part in this?" "Me, obviously" Noah began "Rydel will, you will," He said pointing to Ratliff "Laura you can seen as thought this was your suggestion. And Ross.. You can." I laughed. He gave me a look. "You were serious?" I asked. "Yes, we're gonna need as much help as we can get!" Noah said before going off into some room.

"Is he always like that?" I asked. Rydel and Ratliff nodded "Pretty much." They both said at near enough the same time.

* * *

**Cause I am nice, I thought I'd tell you what the name of the chapters are gonna be called in the future once this story is in full swing aka when they're finally in steel port so here we go. FYI. This is gonna be a VERY long story! I am just saying!**

**BUT: The Last Three Chapters ALL depend on YOUR choice. I am NOT gonna give away what happens because I want it to be a surprise for what you pick. And what you pick.. You guys will have to live with x"D Haha. Both of them are bitter sweet endings. Meaning they're both sad.. But yet happy. :D**

**Seen as though this story is in an arc I will say what ARC all these chapters go under :)**

**Chapters (in order):**

**ARC 1:**

**When Good Heists Go Bad  
**

**I'm Free- Free Falling  
**

**We're Going To Need Guns  
**

**Steelport Here I Am****  
**

**Party Time **

**Hit the Powder Room**

**The Belgian Problem**

**_ARC 2_  
**

**Return To Steelport**

**Trojan Whores**

**Painting A Picture**

**Pimps Up, Hoes Down**

**The Ho Boat**

_**ARC 3**_

**Gang Bang (- NOT WHAT YOU THINK)**

**Convoy Decoy **

**Nyte Blade's Return (A.K.A Calum Comes back into it)**

**Stag Party**

**Live! With Killbane**

**Learning Computer**

**Phone Phreak**

**Stop All The Downloading**

**The Decker's Die**

_**ARC 4 (The Final Arc)**_

**Stillwater Blues**

**My Name Is Cyrus Temple**

**Air Steelport**

**Zombie Attack**

**A Remote Chance**

**Facing Your Fear**

**3 Count Beat Down**

**Murderbrawl XXXI**

**Three Way (- AGAIN NOT WHAT YOU THINK)**

**Final Chapter (YOUR CHOICE):**

**Gangsta's In Space OR Stag Film. **

**I want YOU guys to decide which one you want either the Gangsta's In Space OR the Stag Film one. I know which one I'd like to write the most but I want YOU guys to decide on that one. So pick :D**

**ALSO REVIEW WITH WHAT CHAPTER YOU THINK WILL BE THE MOST EXCITING AND YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR**


	4. When Good Heists Go Bad

**I've decided to just skip to the beginning of the actual thing where the story kicks off :) I couldn't wait ANY longer to start it! :D **

**Haha, so remember.. It's 3 years later, Ratliff's kinda a celebrity and so's Rydel. But basically all the Saints became sort of world famous across the globe :D Oh yeah.. And the Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai are no longer in this story :) **

**To the beginning of this story! :D **

**Chapter 3 - When Good Heists Go Bad**

* * *

**3 Years Later... **

**Ross's P.O.V.**

"Dude! We're rich! Why do we need to rob a bank?" I asked. "Because" Noah said "if Calum is gonna be playing one of us in this Saints Row movie they are doing for us, then he needs to know what it's like to be an actual Saint. Right Calum?" "Right." Calum said.

Noah looked back at me and smiled. I threw a small smile back and shook my head.

But really.. We're basically drowning in money. Why does Noah have to decide to rob a bank? Can't he just get the gang member's who aren't famous like me, Noah, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura to get Calum to know what it's like being a gang member who is a Saint.

It's hard work. I know. 3 years ago I was a nobody.. Now look at me. I'm living in Stilwater with the worlds most famous gang! I couldn't be any happier.

Sometimes I'm glad that my parents kicked me out. Otherwise I'd be a suffering 17, almost 18, year old in the making. But I'm not now! I was only 15, almost 16, when I joined the saints. Now I'm 17 and second in command, that's a pretty big accomplishment if you ask me. Not to be big headed.

Although.. Sometimes I feel like I've changed a lot ever since I joined the Saints. For better and for worst. But oh well, I've learnt to be more tough with people instead of being a pussy most of the time like I use to be.

Right now me, Noah, Rydel and Calum were hiding in the back of _Stilwater 1st National Bank _waiting to go in and rob this joint for it's money.

Like I said before. Don't see the point in it seen as though we're already drowning in money. I'm just saying.

We were going through the bags we had, some of them were empty for the money and the other was filled with guns for me, Noah, Rydel and Calum to protect ourselves with. But with Calum being some hot shot Hollywood actor, something tells me he's not gonna be able to use it. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't even use a gun when I started in The Third Street Saints but you know.. I got use to it and everything's good.

I put the huge Noah Centino mask over Calum's head to cover it. Yup. Ever since we became famous some manufacturer's made an animated Noah Centino head for Noah. Its creepy.. But it's cool! Cause other's won't know it's us! Sure they'll know its the Saints but they won't know it's Me, Ross Lynch, Noah Centino, Rydel Lynch and Calum Worthy!

By the way, just so you know me and Rydel are NOT related in any way. It's just a wacky coincidence we ended up with the same last name.

It's weird.. Ever since we've became famous everyone's got a thing to do. Ratliff's an actor in a way.. Rydel and Laura are just known for being top girls and a little bit of actors.. Noah's famous for being the leader. And me.. They made me the musician of this whole operation. So I'm.. Doing music. Yey? No I kid. It's awesome! I love music.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand...

We'd finish putting on the heads and cloths. We also had voice changers round our throats so nobody knew it was us. "Ready?" Noah asked us all.

Calum just looked up and down at himself "Really..? Noah Centino costumes?" Calum asked. "Hell yeah! Who doesn't wanna be Noah Centino?" Noah asked happily. "Me." Calum said. Noah aimed the gun at Calum. "I kid!" Calum lied sticking his hands up. We all knew Calum was lying at that.

We all walked up to the door ready to go in "Ready?" Noah asked us all. "Yes Noah, you've asked us that about 5 times now," Rydel said "now can we please get on with this." "I'm just making sure," Noah said "it's been a while since we all done this.." We all nodded.

I crouched outside the double doors holding the gun up to the air "1, 2.." Noah counted. "3!" I shouted before kicking the door open. "EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" Noah shouted aiming the gun at everyone.

Everyone in the room then screamed and ducked behind their desks. Soon everyone was quiet and hiding behind their desks, or ducking for cover on the floor. It really had been too long since we done this. "Calum, I want you to go over there and ask that nice lady where the vault with all the money is." I said pushing him a little. Calum nodded.

I watched carefully as Calum walked over to the lady. I watched him very cautiously because he was bound to cock this up some how. Hopefully he wouldn't.

He got over to the desk "Where is the vault with the money?" Calum asked.

But.. There was something suspicious about this lady. She had black and red cloths on.. With a star on it. A red star on the black clothing. Almost like.. She was in a gang. But.. There isn't any other gang but The Third Street Saints in Stilwater.. We took out the Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai a very long time ago.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I looked away. But when I looked away "ROSS!" Calum shouted. I turned around and saw the women aiming the gun at Calum "Calum use your gun for crying out loud!" Rydel shouted. "B-but what if she shoots me?!" Calum asked. "She's gonna shoot you if you don't use your gun against her aswell!" Rydel shouted back "stop being a fucking pussy and use it!"

Now.. If Rydel and Calum hadn't of dated for a period of time.. Rydel would of been much more nicer to him there.

Just then the door burst open we all turned around to see men dressed in red and black with guns aiming at them before beginning to shoot them towards us. Immedeatly we all took cover. I took cover behind the main desk and dragged Calum with me, whilst Rydel hid behind a flipped table and so did Noah.

As these people began to shoot at us, we kept on appearing from where we were hiding and shooting them aswell, luckily we managed to hit most of them. Yes. We killed them and wounded some so they couldn't move.

This took about 5 minutes, would of took shorter but Calum was no help he was just sat behind the desk doing nothing. "Calum, why didn't you just help?" Rydel asked. "Cause.. I don't wanna kill anyone.." Calum said standing up. Rydel rolled her eyes "You really are a complete pussy aren't you?" Rydel asked. "Am not!" Calum whined. "Are so.." Rydel whined back, mocking him.

If Laura was here, she'd of kicked Calum into touch. But she's with Ratliff at the moment. They're helping us with this incase something goes wrong, so they're our back up.

As we made our way to go find the vault there was one of the men on the floor, so I picked him up by the collar and go him half off the ground whilst I hovered over him "Who are you and where did you come from?" I asked him harshly. All the man done was groan in pain. "Tell me!" I said aiming the gun to his temple with my spare hand "now.. Or this goes through your skull.." "W-we're The Morning Star.." He said "we're a gang.." "So I figured," I said "so.. Morning Star guy.. Where are you from?" "We're from a city.." "No shit Sherlock," I replied "what is this city called?" "Steelport." He said before taking a deep breath.

"Steelport?" I questioned. The man nodded. "Why are you here then?" I asked "Steelport is miles and miles away!"

"Ross come on!" Noah shouted. "Forget it.." I said throwing the man back on the floor.

I then ran before catching up to Noah, Rydel and Calum who were all on the Second Floor of the bank. "This is the door that apparently leads to the vault," Rydel said "an employee told me." I nodded "We gonna open it then?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's gonna take more than one of us.." Noah said.

I sighed. Noah was right. The door was metal. So I grabbed hold of one side of the door and Noah grabbed the other, we both then began to pull it open revealing a room where it was full of desks. Like an office. Infact it was a office.

Noah led us to the middle of the room and we looked at the floor. "It's a floor.." I said. "It's a floor full of mon-ay." Noah said. "Oh.." I said. "Calum turn around." Rydel ordered. But she never gave him the chance. She spun him round ruffly and opened up the bag back and got out some explosives before handing them to me and Noah.

Both of us put the explosives in place on the floor, it took us a couple of minutes but we finally done it. "Take cover." Noah said. We all then took cover before Noah pressed a button in his hand which blew up the floor exposing the safe. We walked over. "You know, we may not of done this in about a year," Rydel said putting her hands on her hips "but we still succeeded." "Oh yeah." I said as me and her both high fived.

"Hey guys does this button open the safe?" Calum asked.

We turned around and mine, Rydel's and Noah's eyes widened as Calum was going to press a button under neath a desk. "Calum don't you dare press that button!" I yelled. "Why?" Calum asked.

He then pressed the button. My heart sank to my stomach. "Are you a fucking idiot?!" Noah asked. "That was the button to alarm the police and swat team there's a bank robbery!" Rydel screamed at him. "I'm sorry.. I don't wanna be in trouble.." Calum said in a sad tone. He then ran. Out of the room. Leaving us on our own.

Rydel sighed before looking at Noah "Do I have to go after him?" Rydel asked. "No." Noah said. "We may aswell prepare ourselves before the police and swat team get here." I said. We all then took off our masks. Soon all the windows smashed and part of the building collapsed exposing outside.

The swat and police were here.

All of us then took cover quickly before beginning to shoot as many swat team as we could as they came through the window. Sometimes it was hard seen as though some of them had riot shields. "Ross!" Noah shouted "Laura and Ratliff are here with the helicopter! Hook it up to the safe quickly! We'll cover you!"

I nodded and dashed for the edge of the building where I saw the purple helicopter with Ratliff and Laura in it, Laura threw down the long metal hook. I grabbed it quickly as the swat fired bullets at me, missing me of course. otherwise I'd be dead by now.

I then quickly put all four metal hooks onto each end of the safe. I gave Ratliff and Laura the thumbs up. But before I could jump off the large safe, they started to take off with me still on it "Whoa wait!" I shouted. "It'll be fine! Just hold on tight!" Rydel shouted "we'll be fine!"

I accidently slid from one end of the safe to the other. This was a pretty big safe. Considering half of what the helicopter was hooked up to was concrete. Oh well. I then held onto the metal wire that was holding the safe so I didn't fall. It was now in the air.

But once we were above the building there were the Morning Star and S.W.A.T team shooting at eachother and then at me. I shot back as best as I could, which was okay. I got a couple of people.

Besides, Ratliff wasn't the best helicopter driver cause he kept moving. "Ratliff stay still!" I shouted. I had on earpiece on my ear that went through to Ratliff and Laura. "Sorry!" He said through it.

After a couple of minutes, Ratliff accidently swung the safe into another building. I ended up falling off the safe, but luckily I caught onto the other metal wire. "LEARN TO FUCKING FLY RATLIFF!" I shouted. "LEARN TO HOLD ON TIGHT!" Ratliff shouted back. "I swear to god," I said holding on as best as I could "when I die.. It's either gonna be of old age, cancer.. Or.. You flying a helicopter with me on it!" "Thanks?"

"Ross... if I were you I'd jump back into the building because this safe is flying all over! I've lost control of it!" Ratliff said trying to keep the helicopter in control. "Are you kidding?! I'll die! It's too far away!" I shouted. "Then it was nice knowing you Ross." Ratliff said. "Oh jee thanks.." I said.

I then lined myself up with the building as best as I could seen as though Ratliff was flying all over. I then took a big run and jump. I missed the hole in the building. But luckily I caught myself and hung from the building. I heard Laura let out a sigh of relief through the ear piece. I let out a sigh of relief also. I could of died! And it would of been all Ratliff's fault.

I then pulled myself up where I was back in the building where the safe use to be. I layed on the ground on my back shutting my eyes "Safe at last.." I sighed.

I then heard a number of clicks. Guns being loaded sort of clicks. I opened my eyes only to find the S.W.A.T team hovering above me aiming their guns at me.

"Oh shit..." I said.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I'm Free- Free Fallin' coming soon.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	5. I'm Free - Free Fallin'

**Chapter 4 - I'm Free - Free Fallin'**

* * *

After jumping from the helicopter Ratliff was flying not so very well and into the building. I found myself layed on the floor where S.W.A.T members were stood with guns pointing at me.

"Oh shit."

They pulled me up from the floor before placing hand cuffs on me. Arresting me. Well this was just great. I'm guessing they already arrested Rydel and Noah. But lucky for Ratliff and Laura, they've gotten away free. How the heck?! Ratliff can't even fly the helicopter, but yet he can escape the cops. I gotta hand it to him. He may be a complete idiot.. But I give him props.

Soon I found myself being flung into a cell harshly "Get off me!" I demanded. But they wouldn't they just threw me in "Hey!" I shouted as they shut they shut the door in my face.

"What the fuck has happened to us..?" Rydel asked. I turned around to find her and Noah sat on the floor. "Over 2 years ago, we were nobodies on the streets of Stilwater, just a regular gang causing trouble getting away with shit," Rydel said "now look at us.. 3 years down the line we're famous pigs that keep fucking everything up along the way. We're not the same as we use to be." "Rydel, nothing stays the same forever," I said "we weren't bound to stay the same forever. We were bound to have a change at some point." "But we've changed for the worst," Rydel said "look at us. 2 years ago we were able to rob a bank without being caught and arrested. Now, look at us now... We rob a bank and we find ourselves behind bars." "That was because we made the mistake of bringing Calum with us!" I said "and you know it!"

"Guys shut the fuck up arguing!" Noah snapped "Ross is right Rydel. We were all bound to change. Ross, Rydel is right. We've changed for the worst ever since we got into this famous business. We weren't suppose to. Now both of you calm down, and put your dummies back in."

I sighed heavily before sitting on the floor opposite Noah.

A few minutes later the cell door opened and three people walked in with two police guards behind them. One was a boy with light brown hair, and the other two were twins with long brown hair. Wearing red and black.. Like the Morning Star were in the bank. Except the guy was wearing red and black. The two girls were wearing all black. Black sweater, black skirts and black boots. Gothic much?

"So I'm taking it your part of the Morning Star then." I said. "How do you know?" The guy asked. His accent was from somewhere else. It was French. Great. A French person. "I talked to one of your friends before I shot him in the head." I said. "How nice of you.." One of the girls said.

"I am Cody Christian," Cody said "this is Kiki and Maia Mitchel." "Yeah because we can tell who is Kiki and who's Maia can't we?" Noah said sarcastically. "I'm Maia," Maia said who had the white glasses in her hair "and that's Kiki." Kiki had red glasses in her hair. "Cool," Rydel said "you seem like a.. what's the word... a bitch." "Oh Rydel," Maia said "I've always known you since the Saints became famous. I've always loved you infact." Rydel threw her a weird look. "Meaning I would just love to grab you by the neck and slit it." Maia said. Rydel's mouth dropped a little. "You do that and I'll break yours." I said.

"Okay we are not here to argue and give eachother death threats," Cody said "we are hear to take you with us." "Hell no, we ain't going anywhere with you three." Noah said with his knee's up to his chest. "Tough, get zem." Cody ordered.

A couple of men came into the room. One came over to me and tied my hands together aswell as Rydel and Noah. Cody then began to take us out of the jail cell "STOP THEM!" A police man shouted. Cody then just shot all the police men coming towards us.

The Morning Star were kidnapping us. How precious they thing they are gonna be able to kidnap us without any consequences. How precious.

Before we knew it we were being brought onto a plane in Stilwater's airport within 15 minutes. It was a private one by the looks of it. But it looked like a plane that carries cargo. Which it was. It was carrying cars. Blue and black cars and Red and Black cars.

On the number plate of the Blue and Black cars it said _THE DECKER'S. _I'm going to guess.. That is another gang from wherever these fucked up shits are from. On the Red and Black cars it had _THE MORNING STAR _on their number plates with a black or red star on the side on the doors.

We were then dragged through the seat area of the plane before into a big massive room which I didn't think was possible for a plane.. It had a large screen on it. A giant table and three metal chairs screwed into the floor, where soon me Noah and Rydel were flung into and tied up onto it.

Whilst we were all tied in the chair Cody walked up and down past us whilst Kiki and Maia were stood behind him still and three other guys were behind us. Making sure we wouldn't know. "Do you know who owned that bank?" Cody asked. "I'm gonna guess the government." I said. That only got me a slap across the face with the end of a gun by Cody. "That was harsh!" Rydel said. Cody then went to go smack Rydel "Do that and I'll tie your balls to your throat!" I threatened. Once again. I got a smack across the face with the gun.

At this point my lip was bleeding and my eye was starting to swell up.

"It belonged to The Syndicate." Cody said. "Yeah, we know who the Syndicate are." I said sarcastically. If Ratliff was here.. He'd be making this more worse. Making jokes and using more sarcasm. At this point Ratliff would probably be dead if he was here. "The Syndicate is an organisation of three gang groups from a city called Steelport," Cody said "a city we just so happen to be flying over right now as we speak." "Who are these gangs?" Rydel asked. "The Morning Star, me being the leader of the Morning Star, The Decker's, Ryland Lynch being the leader and finally The Luchadores. Eddy Killbane being the leader." Cody explained. "Oh my god! No way! Eddy Killbane!" I said smiling and gushing a little, almost fan-boying "he is like my favorite all time Luchador wrestler of all time!" Rydel threw me a weird look "Ross.. This is no time for fan-boying.." She said. I slouched in my chair with shame.

"And the best part is, we plan to expand our business into Stilwater." Cody said, stopping pacing. "Ha!" Noah laughed "no chance. You do that the Saints will wipe you all out straight away." "I doubt it." Cody said. "Really? Because we wiped out three gangs all in one. The Brotherhood. The Ronin. The Samurai.. Do you really think we can't do the same to you, the Luchadores and The Decker's?" I asked/told him.

Cody looked like he was thinking for a moment. He stopped thinking "How about I make you an offer.." Cody said "you leverage your asset's against your life's by giving us, The Syndicate, 66% of your monthly gross revenue before taxes in Stilwater." "Listen you French fuck-" I said being cut off. "Please.. I am Belgian." Cody said. "So make yourself a fuckin' waffle. We're done here!" Noah said.

Noah moved. Realizing he could move, I saw Noah pulling at the ropes tied on his hands. They were loose. I done the same. Mine were loose. "Pssst.. Rydel.. Pull at the rope on your hands.." I whispered. Soon all three of us got the rope off our hands. We were free. But didn't make it obvious.

Noah then leaped from his seat knocking Cody to the floor, where both of them then began to knock the seven shades of shit out of eachother. Me and Rydel ran to the otherside of the room trying to find a way out. "ARGH!" Noah shouted in pain. Me and Rydel turned around to reveal that Noah got stabbed by Cody. But Noah picked up all his strength before grabbing Cody and smashing Cody's face into a window making it bleed like hell. "Oh my god Noah!" Rydel shrieked. "I'm fine.." Noah said holding his side "so will he.."

All of a sudden the plane began to decompress. "We gotta get out of here now!" I shouted. "You two go without me," Noah said "I'll stay back and fly the plane back to Stilwater." "We're not leaving without you Noah! Your hurt!" I said worried. "I've dealt with worse before.. Now go!" Noah shouted "parachute out of the plane!"

Cody, Maia and Kiki then withdrawn through another door whilst Noah went over to the controls of the plane. Me and Rydel then left through the door.

Once me and Rydel were through the door, we were where people sit when on a plane but nobody was here. "Lets just see if we can find anything through where all the cargo is to get out of here." Rydel said. Me and Rydel then began to walk through the isle of the plane, when the door infront of us flung open where two members from the Morning Star came through with guns. I then charged towards them both before knocking one to the floor before he could shoot, the other one went over to Rydel to try kill her. But Rydel kicked his ass and took the gun from him before shooting him in the leg.

I punched this guy across the face and took the fun from him before aiming it at his face "Tell us where we can find parachutes.." I said. "Never!" He said. I pulled the hammer back ready to shoot. "Alright! Alright!" He said "back of the plane!" "Thanks much appreciated." I said before pulling the trigger where it killed him. "Ross!" Rydel shrieked. "What? Nothing you've seen me do before.." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Lets just get to the back of the plane quickly."

We then made our way out of the back where all the cargo was. It looked like a maze full of cargo. We ran down the metal steps where we came across more of The Morning Star. Just wonderful. Both me and Rydel then began to fight them off as best as we could as they began to attack us both. Somehow, we both won. Even though there was 4 of them and 2 of us.

"Ry, c'mon!" I called out. She gave one of the men one last kick in the chest before following me. Soon we were both at the back end of the plane. "Parachute.. Parachute.." I kept repeating as I looked in the box for two. I found one. I mean only one. "Rydel, there's only one parachute.." I said. "Y-you wear it," Rydel said "then you hold tight hold of me while your falling. Okay?" I nodded before putting it on my back.

I pressed the button that went through to where Noah was "Noah, we're about to jump out.." I said. "Alright, I got it, I'm about to open the back." Noah said. He pressed the button obviously because the back opened. All of a sudden there was a gun shot and everything on Noah's end when quiet.. "N-noah..." I said "Noah,.. A-a-are you there?" I looked at Rydel who looked shocked and upset. "Noah's dead." Someone laughed through the speaker.

I went to go say something but the force of wind through me and Rydel out the back of the plane. Me going first, luckily i managed to grab onto the edge of the opening, holding me up. As Rydel came tumbling down I caught her with one of my arms, the only thing keeping me from falling down out of the sky was my arm holding onto the edge of the opening of the plane. "Do not let go of me Ross.. Or I swear to god.. I will kill you when we're on the other side.." Rydel said threatened, obviously scared. Although who could blame her? I was petrified too.. I didn't wanna fall and accidently get killed because I didn't pull the parachute in time and didn't catch Rydel.

As I looked over the edge. I planned to just sit on it with Rydel in my lap and hold onto her as we plunged to the ground. But that wasn't gonna work as the harsh wind began to pull a Decker car towards us "Oh my god!" I shouted "Rydel! We're gonna die!" "WHAT?!" Rydel screamed.

All of a sudden the car hit me and me and Rydel were Free Fallin' through the sky. Which was just great... I could hear Rydel screaming. But she was falling faster infront of me. So I kinda went into a pencil shape, head first, which gained me to go faster downwards towards Rydel. Although it was hard, seen as though all the cargo was falling out of the plane at the same time.

Luckily I caught up to her and caught her before pulling the parachute. She was breathing heavily as we slowly descended through the sky. I held her bridal style seen as though that was the only way I could hold her. She was breathing proper heavy "I'm not gonna lie... I thought you weren't... Gonna catch me.. there... for a moment.." She said trying to regain her breath. "I would never let you- uh-oh.." I said. I looked infront of me.. I saw a plane.. Coming towards me and Rydel. By the looks of it.. it was aiming for us..

Rydel noticed my uh-oh seen as though I stopped half way through my sentence. "Okay, don't freak out or anything," I said raising my voice "but I think that plane is gonna try and ram us." "What?! Do you have a plan?!" Rydel asked me. Unfortunately. I do. But it involves something very risky. "Yeah..." I said. "What is it?" Rydel asked. "Just promise no to panic, and not hold it against me later.." I said. "What do yo-"

Before she got the chance to answer, I let her go. Causing her to Free Fall through the sky. I heard her screaming _Ross. _I then lined myself up with the plane window, something tells me this is not gonna work. Soon I found myself smashing through the cockpit window, going flying through the plane. Not even touching the ground.

I flew through the seat area and then threw where all the cargo was with people trying to shoot at me. As I got to the back of the plane, I noticed a parachute on the floor which I grabbed as best as I could seen as though I was flying through the air because of the wind. Luckily I got the parachute and once I was back out the plane.

I'm Free- Free Fallin' anyway.

I had the parachute on my back before zooming to Rydel to catch her as I saw her falling through the sky. I finally got to her before grabbing tight hold of her and pulling the parachute. I kept hold of Rydel bridal style once more as the parachute came out of the back and we were descending through the sky slowly above Steelport. "Your a fucking arse hole!" Rydel said angry and taking deep breaths. "True!" I agreed, smiling and nodding. She just threw me a glare.

**End of P.O.V. **

Cody was sat in his office with an ice pack to his face with Kiki and Maia, along with some others. "We need to get back at them." Maia said. "Don't worry," Cody said "Rydel and Ross are in Steelport now. No doubt they'll end up stuck there and end up bringing the whole of Third Street Saints." Cody turned to the guy who was sat at a super computer. "You! Cut off ALL of the Saints bank accounts making them poor and got nothing to live off," Cody said "that way.. They won't have a single dime and will eventually give up and go back to Stilwater."

**Ross's P.O.V. **

Me and Rydel landed in a field. It was a small field but it was fine. None of us got hurt when we landed even though when I landed I ran and then tumbled as we hit the floor.

It was night time in Steelport. Steelport's a weird place I'm not gonna lie. It's like Stilwater. Part of its rich with Sky scrapers and the other is just the poorer side.

Right now, me and Rydel were walking the streets in hope to find somewhere to stay before we could go back to Stilwater. Even though the problem is, we don't have a clue where Stilwater is from Steelport. So looks like me and her are gonna be around for a while. Plus, we don't have the heart to tell everyone that Noah's dead. I still can't believe that. I knew we shouldn't of left him.

"M-maybe we should go to the bank and get some money out." Rydel said. I nodded. I was a little angry right now. I looked down a street where there were stores and bars. There was a ATM machine. We walked down the street past a load of men with hookers and sluts. One of the hookers stroked my arm, but I just pulled it away. I am really not in the mood right now.

Once we got to the bank, I put the bank card in and put in a large amount of money to take out. _INSIGNIFICANT FUNDS. _"What?!" Rydel almost yelled "I thought we had like a million dollar's in there.." "Hang on.." I said. I then typed in the pin to the card again and then the amount of money in it.

_INSIGNIFICANT FUNDS._

At this point I lost it. I turned around took a deep breath before turning around and punching the ATM machine screen breaking it.

"Ow.." I whimpered in pain grabbing tight hold of my hand. "Smart move.." Rydel said.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - We're Going To Need Guns coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. **


	6. We're Going To Need Guns

**Rydel's P.O.V in this chapter for a change instead of Ross's :) **

**ALSO: I am gonna TRY to pair Rydellington in this story.. BUT BUT BUT BUT.. Just remember, in the ACTUAL game of Saints Row.. NOBODY in the gang dates eachother. This is just something that I'VE added to it.. For my own just so it's not entirely like that game. Okay? :)**

**Chapter 5 - We're Going To Need Guns**

* * *

After Ross had punched the ATM machine's screen, me and him headed down a small alley way. It's a good thing I know Steelport and where it's places are. I use to come here when I was younger. I was about 14/15 years old and I'd only just joined the Saints. Now look.. 4 years down the line and I'm back here all because I fell out of a plane with an idiot.

Ross being the idiot by the way.

Steelport hasn't changed much since I was last here, it still has hookers around the streets as usual as well as some pimps. But that's because me and Ross aren't in the city area. We're in the dump area where all the poor people, hookers, pimps and prostitutes live.

City people from Steelport only come to this side if they want a 'good time' or things aren't going well with your partner at home, if you know what I mean.

Just then Ross's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered it "Hello? Ratliff?" Ross answered "Cody.. What are you doing calling me..? Don't mourn over my friend? Dude, you just killed Noah.. Your expecting us not to mourn or do anything about it. Your a heartless bastard. Don't worry Cody, you, Maia, and Kiki will be joining Noah on the otherside where he can kick your ass." Ross hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Obviously he was frustrated, although who could blame him? Noah was the leader of the Saints. Without him Ross is the leader now seen as though he was second in command. So with Ross as the leader of The Third Street Saints.. We're all well and truly fucked if you ask me.

I rubbed Ross's back "C'mon," I said "we'll get a car, head to Friendly Fire and go to my ex boyfriends apartment." "Wait.. You know this place?" Ross asked me surprised. "Yeah, I use to come here as a kid." I said. Ross seemed more surprised about the me-knowing-Steelport-thing rather then the boyfriend thing. Although I guess nobody gets surprised with me and boyfriends. but oh well. Least I'm not a hooker. I'm just attractive to boys apparently.

If I had my way, I'd of had Ross and Ratliff by now in bed. But.. I don't think so. I don't want them in that way.. Well.. I don't want Ross in that way. Ratliff... Now I wouldn't mind. Shocking right? You've seen the way I treat him all the time.. Only to have me turn around now and say I have a sort of crush on him. But I'm sure it's just some passing fad and I'll be over it in no time.

I remember the first time I realized these kind of feelings for him.. It was about 2 months ago. We had a run in with some boys who were remaining from the Brotherhood. Sure we didn't wipe them completely out, but we wiped everyone who was our main problem from the gangs. Which made them die down and realize that the Saints are top dogs around Stilwater. Except.. Now we're no longer gonna be in Stilwater if we don't get out of Steelport.

Anyway.. Back to the matter at hand. The boys began to flirt with me, and got close to me starting to feel me up trying to get into me. Thank god, Ratliff was walking by with Ross. Ratliff shown them, he walked over to them threatened them with a gun and took me back to the crib to my room. We both tripped and I ended up ontop of him staring him deep in his lovely brown eyes.. I just wanted to kiss him right there and then.

If I am honest I'm abit like Zack from The Suite Life on Deck, yeah I use to watch Suite Life don't diss that show was amazing, I've never really loved any of my boyfriends I've had. I'm just a player. That was until 2 months ago when those feelings for Ratliff rose to the surface and now they won't disappear. Maybe I'm falling in love for the first time? Maybe I'm not. I don't know. I'm so confused. I've never had these feelings for him before.. Both of us are just good friends.. Nothing more.

"Rydel," Ross said snapping me from my thoughts "if you know Steelport so well.. Where can we find a car?" He asked. "We can steal one." I said. "Seen as though I don't have the strength to argue and I just want to get the fuck out of this joint, fine." Ross agreed.

Both of us made our way down a tunnel like alley way lit up by lights, with hookers, homeless people and pimps down it. Pimping and.. prostituting? Oh well. Ross and I just made our way down the alley quickly avoiding anyone before we got to the end where, with luck, there was a car. It was dark green. Dark green was Ratliff's favorite colour. What?! Look at me now! I'm seeing random things and thinking so much of how it resembles him. I have to stop.

Me and Ross stood outside the car. Him at the drivers side, me at the passenger side. Ross tried the door. It was locked. Of course. "Well.. What you waiting for muscles.. open it." I said. Ross sighed. He lifted his elbow into an arch shape before smashing it off the window of the drivers side, where the glass gradually shattered into tiny pieces. Second time Ross has smashed something with his body parts today.. And it hasn't even been 30 minutes yet.

"Thats my blondie." I said in a gushy way. Ross rolled his eyes before pulling up the lock button, opening the door before we both got in. Ross hot wired the car and the engine started. "Lets go.." Ross said.

We then began to drive. "Follow this." I said setting my IPhone on the dashboard so he could see with a GPS route to Friendly Fire on it. Ross followed the route.

"So tell me Rydel, what's Steelport like?" Ross asked. "Steelport.. It's kinda like Bangkok's abusive Father.." I said. "Ooo.." Ross hissed. "Yeah.. Not a nice place.." I said shaking my head. "What was your experience like here?" Ross asked me. "I was a high 14 year old on weed." I said looking at him with a little bit a proud smile. "Oh.." Ross said continuing to focus on the road and GPS at the same time "when I was 14 I was playing video games in my basement with my mentally ill cousin. You seem to of lived the life then." "Pretty much." I said.

Speaking of which me and Ross began to pass the place I use to get weed. "Whoa.. that place still exists.." I said amused "I scored weed there!" "Good to know?" Ross questioned. "Oh my god that's where I had my first-" "Yeah..I don't wanna know.." Ross said cutting me off. "Yeah.. It's kinda personal that one.." I said. "Didn't I just say I didn't wanna know?" Ross asked "jeez.. I don't need them images in my head Ry." I couldn't help but laugh there.

Soon we pulled up outside of Friendly Fire "Here I have about $50 dollars.. That should be enough for a gun and some ammo." I said handing it too him. Ross took it from me "If it doesn't?" Ross asked. "Please, it's Steelport, this place is cheap as chips." I said. Ross then sighed getting out of the car, mumbling something under his breath. He walked into the store. 5 minutes later he came out.

Once he was back in the car he put the gun and the ammo in my lap. "10 bullets.." I said looking at him. "The gun was $40 dollar's Ry, and the ammo is $1 dollar each.." Ross said before starting up the engine again, hot wiring it.

We then began our drive "Where too now?" I asked. "I don't know," Ross shrugged as he continued to drive "one gun with 10 bullets isn't gonna be enough. We need to find somewhere that has alot of weapons and guns. Something to protect us with, like the weapons we have back in Stilwater." I laughed "Oh yeah?" I said "what are you planning to do? Raid the local guard armory?" I asked, joking of course.

Ross didn't say anything. I looked at him. He had a grin on his face... My face straightened "Oh no, c'mon Ross! I was only kidding!" I said. "Rydel.. You've come up with a lot of plans in your life time since I joined the Saints," Ross said "but this may just be your best one.." "Your not being serious are you?" I asked. "Call Ratliff and Laura, as well as the other Saints. Tell them to get to Steelport now and protect us." He demanded.

I can't believe this guy.. He's really that stupid he's gonna risk our life's to rob a fucking guard armory.

About 10 minutes later I got off the phone with Ratliff, smiling. "Your smiling.. A minute ago you had a serious and worried expression on your face." Ross said. "SO?" I asked. "Does someone have a crushey wushey on Watlwiff?" Ross mocked in a child's voice. "Depends," I said "does someone have a crushey wushey on Waurwa.." I mocked in the same tone. Ross shut up and blushed a little, smiling. "Exactly." I said looking infront of us.

"I won't tell him. Don't worry." Ross said smiling. "I won't tell Laura either." I said. "Good." "Fine." I replied. I love Ross. He's like a baby brother to me. (a/n: LOLAGE) Like the little brother I've never had. I know he thinks of me as a big sister, because he told me one time. We had a heart-to-heart moment before when his ass of a family got back in touch with him and asked him to go back to L.A. to live. He was torn. I made him realize what he wanted to do. What does his heart say? What does his brain say? What does he want. He chose the Saints over his family. He lost the chance of ever making up with them now.

Soon we came up to the bridge of Steelport's guard armory. "Ready?" Ross asked. Before I got a chance to answer, Ross put his foot down on the break and we went speeding across the bridge towards the gate which we soon smashed through. _We're gonna die. _That's all I kept on repeating through my head as we smashed through the gate in the car.

Once we were in, some guards started shooting at us with their guns at the car I kept screaming everytime one hit a window. Normally it's not like me to be scared.. But right now I need a diaper!

We then smashed through another gate which led us to where all the weapons where. And were some bomb that was about 5 feet tall was. Ross already layed eyes on it. "No." I said. "Why not?" Ross whined. "It's dangerous! You'll touch it and you'll blow us all up and kill us." I said. "Whatever." Ross mumbled. Both of us got out of the car immediately taking cover from all the guns being shot at us.

"Where's Ratliff and Laura?" Ross asked "they should be here by now!" I don't -ahh - know!" I kept screaming as bullets dodged us by only inches.

All of a sudden there was a helicopter noise above us we looked up to the night sky and saw a purple helicopter with the Saints symbol on it. "Oh my god.." I sighed with relief. Ross went into his pocket and took out his phone where he saw Ratliff was calling. He answered it "Ratliff.. Never in my entire life have I been so glad to see you!" Ross said relieved. I laughed. He and Ratliff made a pretty good team together even if they were idiots. Ross then hug up the phone "Lets get some weapons then." Ross said.

Lucky where we were there was alot of guns and ammo in the crates. It was like all of our Christmas's have come all at once! Ratliff then lowered the helicopter, along with a couple of other Saints helicopters. We then began to load up the helicopter's with as much ammo and guns as possible. Before we knew it, it was all full. "Wait.." Ross said "should we get the bomb? Cause that would be fun to play with.." "Are yo-" I was cut off. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Ratliff groaned with excitement. Ross then took the metal hooks before running over to the bomb quickly whilst being shot at. He hooked up the hooks before jumping into the helicopter Ratliff was in aswell as Laura. And then he pulled me into it.

Soon the helicopter took off. That was easier said than done. I am not gonna lie. I thought me and Ross were gonna die. As we took off, Ross shut the helicopter doors and I sat in the front with Ratliff. "Where too now?" Ratliff asked. "There's no point in going back to Stilwater," Ross said "I wanna stay here. Noah's dead. We need to get rid of Cody, Maia, Kiki, The Morning Star and the rest of the Syndicate before they decide to take over Stilwater.." "Got it!" Ratliff said. "But where are we gonna stay?" Laura asked. "Oh Laura, do you not know anything about us Third Street Saints," Ross said "you've been a Saint long enough." Laura rolled her eyes at him and Ross just smiled.

"To Rydel's boyfriends apartment!" Ross said. "Oh ex boyfriend.." Ratliff said hurt. He sounded it anyway. I could be wrong. "_Ex _boyfriend." I corrected Ross. "Ohh.." Ratliff said, sounding happier. "C'mon, I'll lead the way even though it's night time and dark." I said looking out the window.

I then showed Ratliff the way. Before we knew it we landed on part of the apartment roof that was flat before getting the load of guns out and taking it down to the apartment. Sure it was small and cramped, but that's only because of the crates and guns.

"This place is small isn't it?" Ratliff said bringing in the last crate of guns. "Yeah.." I said frowning "but it's the only other place I know of." "Don't worry," Ross said "I'm sure we'll find somewhere better soon." I smiled a little. Knowing Ross we probably would.

Ever get that feeling where you then feel like this is your last moments on Earth? I've been getting that feeling ever since we got off the helicopter.

Something tells me that someone out of the Saints isn't gonna make it out of Steelport alive.

I'm not talking about a minor member..

I'm talking about Me, Ratliff, Ross or Laura.. One of us.

Last time I got this feeling.. Noah's girlfriend died..

Maybe it's just something that I'm feeling because I have't been here in so long and Steelport seems to of changed. Yeah.. That's probably it..

**End Of P.O.V. **

If only Rydel knew how much that feeling was correct and not just a temporary feeling.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Steelport Here I Am - Coming soon! **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE :D**


	7. Steelport Here I Am

**TrauzllyIs4ever said she couldn't wait for this chapter when she asked! :D Hopefully you'll think it's good! :D**

**Ratliff's P.O.V in this chapter**

**Chapter 6 - Steelport Here I Am **

* * *

Yesterday was some what eventful. Tried to rob a bank.. Rydel, Ross and Noah got arrested. Then kidnapped. Noah died. Ross and Rydel free fell from the sky. Robbed the guard armory. Now we're all stuck in Steelport. Not that I am complaining.. Its nice to be away from Stilwater for a change.

I've been there almost all my life, I'm gonna want a change aren't I?

But then I realized something.. If we're gonna end up staying in Steelport, then we need to show everyone we mean business. This seems like a job for me and Ross.

So I got up and walked around the apartment before getting into my cloths that I had on yesterday. What else was I supposed to wear? We haven't exactly came packing prepared for Steelport. Looks like we're all gonna have to go to a local Planet Saints to get some cloths otherwise I'll be wearing this for the rest of my life. So will Ross, Rydel and Laura. **(a/n: go to my profile for the links to what they are wearing ;)) **Don't think I could live with that..

Anyway, I walked over to Ross who was asleep on the couch. Both of the girls got the bedroom after a long winded agruement with them.

I shook him "Ross.." I whispered. He groaned and slapped me in the face like an alarm clock. So I slapped him back. "I'm up!" Ross yelled as he sat up. He turned and looked at me "What do you want?" Ross asked. "We're gonna be staying in Steelport, right?" I asked. "More than likely." Ross said. "Good, then we have somethings to take care of then don't we." I said. "Like what?" Ross asked. "Come with me and find out!" I said going towards the door.

I walked out of the door and shut it before leaning against the wall outside of it, waiting for Ross. I was waiting for about 5 minutes before he came out "Where are going?" Ross asked. "We're going to a rim jobs first." I said. Ross giggled "Rim jobs." He laughed. "Immature Ross," I said "but seriously, we need to go to a rim jobs a-" Ross chuckled again. "Seriously Ross.." I said.

"When we go to this rim jobs, we need to re-paint the car so people know it's not stolen from yesterday after you and Rydel stole it." I said. Ross nodded with a grin on his face. He was dying to laugh I could tell. "Alright, I guess it's a little funny." I said giving in. Both of us just stood there laughing for a little while.

A couple of minutes we left in the Neuron Rydel and Ross stole yesterday. "Put your foot on it incase anybody realizes it's the stolen car." I said. "Yes boss." Ross said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

Soon we pulled into the rim jobs. Rim jobs is a mechanic for cars, if your wondering. When we got there we got seen to straight away. The man spray painted the car from dark green, which is a shame I love the colour green, to purple and silver. The colour of the Third Street Saints. Although another colour could of been purple and gold, but we decided to go for purple and silver seen as though it's the newest colour we've all gone for.

Within 45 minutes we were out of the mechanic and on our way to a Planet Saints to get some cloths before we're stuck in these ones for life.

It was getting boring in the car so I decided to turn on the radio, I flicked through until I got to 107.77 The Mix FM. That's when "What I Got" by Sublime came on. Gosh. We all never listened to this song for ages. The last time we listened to it was ages ago when it was Noah's birthday party was on. Me and Ross laughed and smiled "Please tell me you still know the words, or I will throw you out of this car." I said. "That'll be a job seen as though I am the one driving!" Ross said.

We then began to sing along to it.

_Early in the morning, risin' to the street  
Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet  
Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong  
Got to find a reason why my money's all gone  
I got a dalmation, and I can still get high  
I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot_

We then began to laugh as we sang. Gosh.. We were ruining this song badly.

_Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got  
'Cause you might get runover or you might get shot_

We laughed again.

_Never start no static I just get it off my chest  
Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest  
Take a small example, take a tip from me  
Take all of your money, give it all to charity  
Love is what I got  
It's within my reach  
And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach  
It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve  
Try and test that you're bound to get served  
Love's what I got  
Don't start a riot  
You'll feel it when the dance gets hot_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got_

_(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away  
I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay  
I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot  
Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock  
Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same  
Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane  
Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me_

AT this point we were laughing hysterically. As funny memories came back.

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I got I got I got_

The song finished and we were still laughing "Oh.. good times.. good times.." I said. "I know right?!" Ross said happily.

Man.. Noah's just died.. How the heck can we all be so fucking happy..? Ahh well. We'll mourn later when we have a funeral for him.

Soon we came to a Planet Saints store, and we went in there. When we walked in, all eyes turned to us. _This is what we get for being famous. _I thought.

See, when I first joined the Saints I never thought we'd ever be world famous. But now we are. I'm a famous actor, Ross is the musician and Rydel and Laura are known for being top girls in the Saints. So that's what makes them famous.

Me and Ross just walked over to the men's cloths. Even though we're still teens.. But oh well. We were just looking around and everyone went back to their business. "So, how's you and Rydel?" Ross asked me. "W-what?" I asked. I think I blushed because my face hated up. "Ever thought of dating her?" Ross asked. "I..er.. dunno.." I stumbled.

Of course I have thought about dating her. I mean.. She's beautiful! C'mon! I've liked her for a long while now, but the problem is she'd never like me or date me for that matter. *sigh*. She's into guys who aren't idiotic and childish like me.

"I think you should ask her out.." Ross said. "What? Why?" I asked. "Cause you two should date," Ross said "now.. Don't tell her.. But a little birdy told me she likes you." "R-rydel likes me..?" I asked smiling. "And by the looks of it you like her to." Ross said. "S-so?" I asked. "So?! Ask her out before she finds another guy around Steelport! There's plenty of them she can.. Not good looking ones.. But still!" Ross said. I shook my head "No," I said "me and Rydel have gone so long being friends since we joined the Saints.. I don't wanna ruin it because we both have some mixed feelings.."

Ross sighed "I guess so.." Ross said "c'mon, lets just pay for these and get back to the crib." "Shouldn't we get something for Rydel and Laura too?" I asked. "They can come back later," Ross said "knowing us.. We'll get them something we don't like." I nodded in agreement.

Both of us then paid for the cloths before going out to the car. When we got out and put everything in the car, we heard skidding. Car skidding. We looked to see a number of red and black cars coming towards us. The Morning Star. "Oh c'mon give us a break!" I whined.

"Time to go-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw something on the back of a truck car "what the fuck is that thing?!" I was about 8 feet tall.. Big... Big massive muscles.. It was like it had took a trip to the chocolate factory and ate everything. Except with muscles. And it was bald. With a white vest, black baggy trousers and black men boots. "Something tells me that is gonna kill us.." Ross said. "No shit Sherlock." I replied with sarcasm.

"Get em' brute!" A morning star man shouted.

The brute jumped off the back of the truck before flipping over 2 cars.. 2 CARS. CARS. WITH A HAND EACH. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?! Me and Ross then ducked for cover before pulling out some guns. It's a good thing we decided to bring some.. Otherwise in about a weeks time Rydel and Laura will be staring at this:

_R.I.P_

_Ross Lynch (1995 - 2013) & Ellington Ratliff (1993 - 2013)_

_Cause of Death: A Science Experiment  
_

I'm guessing he's a Science Experiment.. How else would he be that big and muscles?

Me and Ross began to shoot at it as it came towards us. But it picked up Ross and shot him across the street, causing Ross to smash through Planet Saints window. "ROSS!" I shouted. I then jumped ontop to the car before shooting the brute in the face. That didn't kill him. So I done it about 10 more times.. Finally it fell to the floor and died. Phew.

I then immediately ran into Planet Saints where Ross was on the floor in shattered glass "Ow.." Ross groaned in pain. "He's gone.." I said before helping Ross up. "Lets just get back to the crib.." Ross said who was now limping.

We then left the store. As we left the store, I turned around to see everyone in the store looking concerned and scared "Thank you for your time.." I said taking a bow and then running out.

I then drove me and Ross back to the crib.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Party Time - Coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	8. Party Time

**Chapter 8 - Party Time**

* * *

It was about a week later after the whole incident outside Planet Saints with Ross and Ratliff and that brute thing. After Ross got thrown through the window, Ratliff had to take him to the hospital where they had to pull several pieces of glass out of his back. This wasn't nice. Ratliff kept on thinking he was going to pass out.

For the past week, Ross hasn't been able to do anything and Ross is their only hope when it comes to action with the bad guys they face. Right now they could do with Ross seen as though they have a plane.

"Are you being serious?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff came up with a plan. Seen as though he was so he was sick of living in a crummy apartment where Ratliff had to sleep on the floor and sofa along with Ross whilst the girls got a mattress, he decided that it was time that the Saints robbed the Morning Star of one of their penthouses. Ratliff knew exactly which one it was.

Problem being is that they need Ross. Ross isn't in any state to be fighting. So looks like they are stuck with just Ratliff, Rydel and Laura, along with a couple other Saints. Surely they could cope on their own without Ross and it would be success.

Very unlikely.

"Think about it," Ratliff said who was pacing around the room "we could get a helicopter, fly to one of their penthouses and rob it. Killing them all."

"And then maybe afterwards we can go for a ride on Santa's Sleigh!" Laura said sarcastically.

Ratliff rolled his eyes at Laura.

Trust her to have the negative mind when Ross isn't taking part in a mission they have.

"I think you guys could do it." Ross said.

Rydel and Laura then threw Ross an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Yeah," Ross said "if you actually do it carefully... Make sure you have no mistake in it. You guys can cope without me for one mission."

Ratliff looked at Rydel and Laura pleadingly. "C'mon, aren't you guys sick of staying in this apartment?!" Ratliff asked, raising his voice.

In all honesty. Yes. Rydel and Laura were sick to death of staying in this apartment. Not just because this was one of Rydel's many ex-boyfriends apartment, but because it was small, crummy and she was pretty sure she saw a rat running about and she screamed at it. Laura didn't want to stay in here any longer either because she is sick of sleeping on a mattress on the floor... Back in Stillwater it was in way better conditions than this. And their crib was an underground mansion that hadn't been cleaned in god knows how long.

So looks like Rydel and Laura are going to have to go through with this plan if they want to have a good night's sleep. The most they have slept in the past week is... 4 hours.

"Fine." Both girls groaned as they gave into Ratliff.

"Yay!" Ratliff said happily as he smacked his hands together like a girl.

"Right," Ratliff said "the plan is we get a helicopter and one of us jumps out from the helicopter above the penthouse, swooping down, grab the lieutenant, ask him where the storage room is, let the Saints in from there and then we'll clear out the whole of the Morning Star in the building and then we'll take it over!"

"Sounds great!" Rydel said smiling.

She truly thought it was a brilliant plan and not just cause she has a crush on him. But mainly because of that.

"Whoa, not that I don't think the plan is great," Laura said "but... Who exactly are you planning on getting to jump out of the helicopter into the penthouse?" She asked.

Ratliff and Rydel looked at each other, and then turned to Laura before smiling at her as if they wanted something desperately from her. Laura cocked her head in confusion at why they were looking at her like that. But she soon got her answer.

Within 30 minutes, she was put on the back of the helicopter with a parachute on her back at the door of the helicopter which was flying around the roof of the penthouse that they were soon going to be called theirs.

Laura was breathing heavily "Ratliff! I swear to god if I live through this I am going to kill you!" Laura shouted down her ear piece.

"Awe, I love you too Laura." Ratliff mocked down his ear piece.

Ratliff was down in the basement with Rydel and some other Saints waiting for the all clear to come into the penthouse and clear out the Morning Star so they can have this penthouse, whilst Laura finds the lieutenant and gets the Saints in there.

But right now Laura could seriously kill Ratliff. Why couldn't he be the one jumping out of the helicopter risking his life? Why Laura? Oh why? Because when she lands on the roof of the penthouse, she is the most intimidating out of everyone in the Saints so she can easily get information out of anybody. That was Ratliff's reason. Laura could still kill him.

"When do I jump down and get him?" Laura asked.

"When the pilot gives you the all clear!" Ratliff said.

"The pilot is worse than you flying helicopters!"

"I'll try not to take offense to that..."  
"Hey, I'm not the one who almost killed Ross when he robbed the bank!" Laura pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm not the one who... Err... Umm..." Ratliff stumbled "you know what! Forget it just jump!"

Laura looked down at the penthouse. There was a helipad that she could possibly land on or she could land in the pool. But then again she doesn't want to get wet and that will just bring unwanted attention to her.

SO the helipad it is.

"Tell Ross and Rydel it was nice knowing them." Laura said.

"What about me?" Ratliff asked.

"Meh."

"You know if I was there right now with you I would of kicked you out of it by now..." Ratliff said.

"Ratliff, I'm nervous!" Laura whined.

"Don't worry," Ratliff said "the worst that could happen is that you don't pull the parachute in time and you go splat on the penthouse roof. Or even worse the road... Or the parachute might not even-"

"Okay thank you Ratliff!" Laura cut him off.

Laura took a deep breath as she dangled her legs over the edge. She gripped tight onto the handles of the parachute; she was so frightened right now she didn't know what the heck was going to happen. After what Ratliff said... She was less confident.

"Goodbye cruel world..." Laura said looking at the sky.

_(Oh hey Oh hey Oh hey  
Hey Hey)_

She then dropped out of the helicopter, plunging to the ground. Her hand then rushed around her front trying to find the string and she panicked each time she couldn't find it. Eventually she did when she was 20 metres from the ground and pulled it quickly and the parachute came out.

Laura sighed with relief. She then began to drive the helicopter to the helipad where she landed, doing a little tuck and roll as she did before she rolled to her feet.

_I'm living in the 21st century doin' something mean to it_

_Do it better then anybody you ever seen do it_

_Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it_

_I guess every superhero need his theme music_

She then walked from the helipad and up to the steps where she then entered the back of the penthouse where the pool was and loads of the Morning Star, strippers, hookers and other people from the streets. 'This might be harder than Ratliff thought' Laura thought.

Once she was in she saw the lieutenant over in the corner of the pool floor, so she strolled over to him and leaned next to him on the wall. Just like what a hooker would do.

Laura had brilliant plans when it came to tricking people into getting information from people. Right now, all she needed to do was pretend to be a hooker.

The lieutenant then turned to Laura and leaned next to her.

"Well hello fine thing." He said smiling.

Laura faked a school girl chuckle, "Well I could say the same about you." She said as she let her finger trace across his chest.

He then put his hand round Laura's back, which made it arch a little bit. Not out of pleasure. Out of being uncomfortable. She was so going to kill Ratliff after this.

She lowered her finger tracing down until it got to the belt buckle of his pants 'Ratliff you are so dead...' Laura thought.

"Say..." Laura said in the most seductive voice she could put on "how about me and you... Get out from here and have some 'fun' if you get what I am saying..." She winked.

"Of course," The lieutenant said "where would you like to go have some 'fun'?" He asked.

"How about the storage room," Laura said as she put her body closer to his "that way nobody can disturb us and there's no chance of anybody walking in on us..."

"Ooo... Dirty are we?" He asked.

"Of course," Laura nodded. Yup. Ratliff is going to be digging his grave after this. "So... Where is this storage room?" Laura asked.

"Go in," He began "take right at the elevator proceed down that hallway and once you're at the end of it there is two doors. The one to your left is the door to the storage room."

"Thank you." Laura said.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked confused.

"'Cause you just gave me the information I needed to know." Laura said as a grin came up to her face.

_No one man should have all that power_

_The clocks tickin' I just count the hours_

_Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power_

_(21st century Schizoid Man)_

The lieutenant looked down at Laura's chest where a necklace was hanging and it had The Third Street Saints logo on it. He then sent her a glare.

"You're a Saint."

"Yes I am..." Laura said as she turned away and began to walk into the penthouse.

"SHE'S A SAINT!" The lieutenant shouted.

"Oh fuck..." Laura mumbled.

As the Morning Star turned around, she made a bolt for the inside of the penthouse. She didn't have any weapons on her to defend herself, so all she could do was run for her life as she dodged bullets.

She went exactly where lieutenant had told her too and kicked the door open to the storage room.

_The system broken, the school's closed, the prison's open_

_We ain't got nothing to lose motherfucker we rollin',_

_Huh? Motherfucker we rollin'_

She got down the stairs and turned the ear piece back on "Ratliff, I'm at the elevator and they know I'm here as a Saint so hurry the fuck up!" Laura said she smacked the button on the elevator.

"Alright we're coming." Ratliff said.

_With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowland's  
In this white man's world we the ones chosen  
So goodnight cruel world I'll see you in the mornin',  
Huh? I see you in the mornin'  
This is way too much, I need a moment._

A couple of seconds later the elevator dinged and out came Ratliff, Rydel and a couple other Saints with guns and weapons. Ratliff handed Laura a gun. She then got the gun in position before smacking the handle of the gun into Ratliff's stomach.

Ratliff coughed as he got winded "What the heck!" Ratliff yelled as his voice got higher in pitch.

"That's for almost having me getting sexed up with some 40 year-old perv." Laura said smiling with satisfaction as she smacked Ratliff.

"That's not a surprise you almost did."

Laura went to go smack Ratliff again with the gun, but before she could Rydel grabbed it.

"Okay! Are you going to shoot someone with the gun or just hit Ratliff with it?" Rydel asked.

"Both!"

"It was a rhetorical question Laura!" Ratliff yelled.

"GUYS!" Rydel shouted "are we going to do this or what?" She asked.

"Sorry..." Ratliff and Laura said at the same time.

They then made their way up the stairs where they burst through the door pulling the trigger on their guns shooting all the Morning Star they could. Most of them had disappeared once they burst through the door.

They had most of the Morning Star in the penthouse cleared out within 10 minutes. Soon to be all of them.

Rydel was then grabbed by a Morning Star guy before thrown against the wall before pointing the gun at her "Say goodbye."

Ratliff then came up behind the guy and shot him in the head, where he fell to the floor.

"Goodbye." Rydel said.

Ratliff smiled and laughed "C'mon, don't want you getting hurt!" Ratliff said grabbing her hand and taking her for cover.

Soon the whole penthouse was deserted.

"Ha!" Laura laughed "see! I told Ross we could do it without him!"

"Is that a bomb?" Rydel asked.

"Yes! It is the bomb we done this without Ross!" Laura said smiling.

"No..." Rydel said "I never meant it as if 'man this was da bomb," Rydel said "I mean as in... Is that over there attached the wall... An explosive bomb?"

Laura and Ratliff looked.

"Oh shit it's on a timer!" Ratliff said panicking.

_20:59_

"Somebody cut the wire!" Rydel screamed.

"How do we know what wire it is?" Laura asked "we could cut the wrong one and have us all killed..."

"It's the red one." Ratliff said.

Rydel and Laura glared at him "Ratliff... No."

"Oh c'mon! It's ALWAYS the red wire," Ratliff said "I'll prove it."

Ratliff walked over to the bomb, Rydel and Laura let out a scared noise.

"Don't you trust me?" Ratliff asked.

"No."

"Not really."

Both of the girls said separately at the same time.

Ratliff rolled his eyes before pulling out a pocket knife from his pocket and putting it to the red wire. Rydel and Laura grabbed onto each other and squirmed.

Ratliff cut the wire and both girls screamed.

Only to come to reality that Ratliff was right. The bomb stopped working and t didn't blow.

"Oh my gosh Ratliff you were right!" Laura said smiling "I never doubted you for a minute!"

"Yeah right..." Ratliff said.

They then called up Ross and got him down to the penthouse before everyone all settled in happily.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - We've Only Just Begun **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**


	9. We've Only Just Begun

**Chapter 8 - We've Only Just Begun**

* * *

Ever had that feeling where you feel like something is going to go terribly wrong and you don't know what? And you don't know when it's going to happen. But all you know is that it's going to be huge... And you're not going to be able to take back what you've done... Or what decision you've just made. And you're afraid that after that decision... Nothing is ever going to be the same for you or the people you hang around with.

Rydel just can't get that feeling away from her and its eating her alive more each day. She doesn't know why. She doesn't feel like, she's going to make that decision... She thinks Ross is. Because every time he's had to make a decision whilst in Steelport, she's been so nervous... Especially at the big ones. Ever since they fell out of the sky into Steelport 2 weeks ago she's been scared about Ross making decisions. Especially the life changing ones even though he hasn't come across any of them yet.

She doesn't get it. She's never been this nervous before. If there's no point in her being nervous, then why is she? If there is any reason why she should be nervous whilst in Steelport, then why doesn't something or someone just show a sign of it!

_"ARGH!" Ross screamed in pain as he got threw against the wall._

_Once he slid down the wall, he crawled across it until he got behind the wall where Ratliff and some big massive brute were. Oleg. It was Oleg and he was on the Saints team. Ross was breathing heavily, he needed to catch his breath._

_He didn't know what happened. One moment he, Ratliff and Oleg were up in the penthouse and then a S.T.A.G. plane crashes into the apartment, next thing you know the Luchador's, S.T.A.G. and the Saints are fighting against each other like it's the end of the world!_

_The best part is, Ross doesn't even know where Rydel, Laura, Riker, Rocky and Raini are. So he doesn't know whether or not if they are safe. Or better yet alive. It's not a fun situation they're in._

_"Ross, there's too many of them..." Ratliff said "we need more Saints."_

_"I know," Ross said regaining his breath "but I don't know where half of them are!"_

_Ratliff sighed. They are doomed well and truly. _

_It's just plain luck that Ross, Ratliff and Oleg managed to clear out 2 groups of S.T.A.G. and Luchador's on their own, mainly they've got Oleg to thank for that! They don't even know what happened... One moment they were happy around Steelport with the Morning Star gone... But now... It's just a disaster._

_Killbane is just a total jerk and dick. He's almost unbeatable and he's only giving the Saints a hard time just because he wants Riker dead and Riker is with the Saints. That... And because he knows the Saints are better than him._

_As the Luchador's and S.T.A.G. were continuing to fight, Ross's phone started ringing._

_"Rydel! Maia! Laura! Riker! Rocky! Raini! Please tell me it's one of you..." Ross said with plead in his voice._

_"Well... Two of them are with me." Kia said._

_"Kia..." Ross said with anger in his voice "not now. Okay. Your S.T.A.G people are already fucking up things as it is, I don't need you on the other end of the phone threatening me!"_

_"You know you could hang up this phone right now or," Kia began "you can have a chance of saving your friends."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm on the statue located off the shores in Steelport," Kia said "it's rigged to blow up in 40 minutes... With me I have Rydel tied up to the statue as well as Maia."_

_"Let them go..." Ross said "or pays the price..."_

_"No," Kia said "you can either save them or not. Baring in mind when the statue blows... Rydel and Maia's bodies will be found in the wreck and Steelport will think the Saints done it and you guys will be booted out of the city or hunted down and killed by everyone."_

_"Screw you" Ross said "you're not going to kill them because I am going to save them and I am going to kill you."_

_"You think that?" Kia asked._

_"Yes I-"_

_As Ross tried to finish off his sentence, there was another call coming through so he hung up on Kia and answered it._

_"Ross, its Rocky! You've got to help!" Rocky begged._

_"Why? What's wrong?" Ross asked._

_"Killbane's got Riker." _

_"Are you kidding me?!" Ross asked "does everyone want to grab every single one of my friends and put their lives at risk!" Ross was frustrated._

_"Yeah, he's leaving on a plane now, but he's gonna kill Riker 'cause he has Riker on that plane with him." Rocky said, sounding panicked._

_"Wait now..." Ross said._

_"Yes! Ross! Please come otherwise he's going to die! I don't want him to die Ross!"_

_"O-okay... I'll try..." Ross said before hanging up._

_He then looked at Ratliff. Ratliff looked at him not knowing what to do._

_"Did you hear all that?" Ross asked._

_Ratliff and Oleg nodded._

_"W-what do I do?" Ross asked "if I go save Rydel and Maia, Riker dies... If I save Riker... Maia and Rydel dies."_

_"Killbane is the reason you are here," Oleg said "Riker is the reason why you have become braver than you already are. You've come a very long way since I met you Ross, a very long way... And that's thanks to Riker... You need to return that favour now and save him."_

_"Fuck that!" Ratliff shouted he looked at Ross "I know Riker has changed your life for the better Ross" Ratliff began "but Rydel's our girl. Our number one girl in the Saints. MY girlfriend... If anything happens to her I will die. You've known her longer. Despite how she's treat you over the years; she's been the best friend you've ever had next to me... May I remind you...? She's OUR girl. You can't let her die. Please Ross... She has to live."_

_Ross didn't know what to do right now._

_Then something clicked with him. He knew how what to do. Even though it's very, VERY risky..._

_It could change everything... And he MEANS everything..._

Ross woke up breathing heavily. That was some nightmare... He looked around the penthouse to find he'd fell asleep on the couch and Ratliff, Rydel and Laura looking at him like he was weirdo.

"You okay there Ross?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Ross said "just... A bad dream that's all..."

"Who are Riker, Rocky, Raini and Oleg?" Rydel asked "you kept on saying their names..."

"I don't know who Riker, Rocky, Raini and Oleg are..." Ross said "they were these people I was worried about... Well... Riker, Rocky and Raini. Oleg was with me. He was a brute... But... He was a good brute who was on our side, whilst we were fighting some guy called Killbane, Luchador's and S.T.A.G. Then... some girl called Kia called me, told me she had Rydel and Maia tied to the statue off Steelport's shore with a bomb it would go off in 40 minutes. Then I got a phone call from this Rocky telling me Killbane had Riker hostage and was leaving but he was going to kill Riker if I didn't get there soon. So, I had to chose between to save Rydel and let Riker die, or save Riker and let Rydel die. So either, way something would change..."

Rydel's face straightened. That isn't a sign or anything to warn her that she has to be panicked about something if Ross just dreamt about that then Rydel has a right to be nervous. She just looked down... Never made eye contact with anyone. This was too much.

It was official something bad is about to happen. Last time Ross had a dream like this it was about somebody dying and a week later Noah's girlfriend died...

"Anyway," Ratliff said "enough of your weird dreams. How about we go to the Broken Shillelagh?"

"Um... Yeah." Sure." Ross said.

Within 5 minutes, Ross and Ratliff were out of the penthouse and on their way to The Broken Shillelagh.

They got there and sat at a table. Ross walked over with two drinks and sat them down.

"This doesn't seem like your kind of place, Ratliff." Ross said as he sat opposite Ratliff.

"What's to hate about?" Ratliff asked, shrugging "the drink is cheap- and I'm the best looking motherfucker in here."

Ross laughed "I beg to differ..." Ross mumbled.

He then sighed "Look, Ratliff, you may think that this is a time to kick back and relax," Ross said getting serious "but I am done toying with these bastards, I want Cody, and I want him _NOW. _Where is he?"

"The fuck should I know?!" Ratliff asked "but 10 grand says he's hiding out in that big ass skyscraper down the road from the penthouse."

Ross looked at Ratliff as if Ratliff wasn't talking right "Cody is a tactician, he's not gonna hole up in some building that screams _'I'm a criminal mastermind' _I need something concrete."

"Then hit up Powder."

"We don't have time for strippers Ratliff." Ross said.

"No," Ratliff said shaking his head "Powder's a designer gun store downtown... I saw some of Cody's thugs talking to the owner; there's gotta be something there."

"Well then..." Ross said smiling "let's go shopping..."

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Hit the Powder Room - Coming soon! :D**

**REVIEW FI YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	10. Hit The Powder Room

**Chapter 9 - Hit The Powder Room**

* * *

It was later on that night, Ross and Ratliff had returned to the penthouse where everyone was and told Rydel and Laura about how they were going to the Powder Room to try find out where Cody was and kill him. Both of the girls agreed to it, but Laura didn't want to do it. After yesterday and her having to seduce the Lieutenant in Morning Star, she told Ratliff no.

At first he tried to talk Laura into actually doing this with him, Ross and Rydel, but he soon gave up when Laura smacked him with the handle of a gun. Ratliff could have sworn his head cracked open a little because of it.

So right now, Ross, Rydel and Ratliff were all on their way to The Powder Room.

"So... Is it just a simple get in there, find where Cody is and get out type of job?" Rydel asked.

"Pretty much," Ross said as he was driving "except one of us is going to have to hack into the system."

"I'll do it," Rydel said "I don't see you two being able to hack. No offenses but you both are idiots."

Ratliff faced her in the back seat and smiled at her "Yeah, but we are your idiots." Ratliff said.

Rydel smiled and blushed a little as she turned away from looking at Ratliff. Ross just shook his head. It was too clear that Rydel and Ratliff both liked each other and he just doesn't see why they can't admit it and get together already. Although he could think the same for himself and Laura. He knows Laura likes him, because he heard Laura pouring her heart out about Ross and how much she loved him... Also, how long for.

Ross never felt so happy when he heard that Laura felt exactly the same way as he did towards her. The smile crept up on his face.

"Everything okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah," Ross said, continuing to smile "never better."

Soon they arrived outside the Powder Room and were hiding round the corner. They went round the front and saw a large group of people outside, so they couldn't even go through the front. So they went round the back.

That's when they saw two big thugs there.

"We're not gonna get in there." Ross said dropping the gun by his side in his hands.

"No," Ratliff said "we can... We've just got to distract the thugs..."

"Oh yeah?" Ross questioned "they are thugs. Chances are they will kill you if they touch you with their pinkie. Are you going to distract them Ratliff?"

"No you can."

"Err! No!"

Rydel sighed as Ross and Ratliff continued to argue over how they were going to get in there. She even looked at the watch on her wrist a couple of times whilst they were arguing. They were taking forever to decide. Until finally she had enough.

She snatched the gun out of Ross's hand and shot both of the men and killed them. Ross and Ratliff looked at Rydel wide eyed as they stopped arguing.

"Put in your tampons and let's do this!" Rydel said flinging the gun back to Ross.

The three of them then walked to the back door, Rydel and Ratliff stood at either side whilst Ross stood at the entrance of the door with three guns in his hands. He tossed two of them to Rydel and Ratliff.

On the count of three Ross charged at the door, but bounced back onto the floor.

Rydel sighed before twisted the door handle on the door where it opened smoothly without a problem. Ross then got up off the floor and done the walk of shame into the building.

When they got into the Powder Room, they crept around behind big tall wooden crates that were filled with a load of crap. There was a couple of Morning Star around, so they had to be very careful. But each time they came across one they shot them dead without, surprisingly, being caught.

They then proceeded upstairs and crept around a little while until finally they came to the manager's office.

"Rydel get in there quickly, we'll keep a lookout..." Ratliff said ushering Rydel into the room.

Rydel went into the room and started on the computer looking around beginning to hack it whilst Ross and Ratliff kept a lookout for any of the Morning Star coming along.

In all honesty, whilst Rydel was hacking she didn't feel safe with Ratliff and Ross looking out because they always fail at lookout job. Seriously. It's not their strong point when it comes to jobs in the Saints.

"You almost done Ry?" Ross asked.

"Yes." Rydel said as she was typing away and clicking.

She did a few more clicks when it came up "I got it!" Rydel cried.

She finished up on the computer, got the information and ran out the office.

"He's in that big ass Skyscraper down the road from the crib!" Rydel said smiling.

"What did I say?" Ratliff asked "I told you he was in there! I told you Ross! I TOLD YOU!"

Ross rolled his eyes "Whatever, let's just get out of here before we get caught."

The three then made their way out of the Powder Room before going back to the crib. Let's just say they were very lucky to of got out there alive, because they are pretty sure they saw a brute...

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Belgian Problem (End Of ARC 1) - Coming soon :)**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**I know... Boring chapter T_T Sorry!**


	11. The Belgian Problem

**OMFG! End of ARC 1 of this story already T_T This story is moving so friggin' fast... It'll be done within about 2 weeks :L But all good things must come to an end right...? :)**

**In this chapter the NEW character "Oleg Kirrlov" is introduced :) Go read the Character profile for infomation about him :)**

**Chapter 10 - The Belgian Problem - End of Arc 1**

* * *

It was the next day and everything seemed to be in place. Ross, Ratliff and Rydel had finally found out where Cody was hiding along with Maia and Kiki. Maybe even Ryland. They don't know who Ryland is, but all they know is that he was leader of the Decker's. That's what Rydel found out when she was trying to hack into the Syndicates system.

Another thing they found out was that the Syndicate consisted of three gang groups around Steelport. The Morningstar, from which they already know of, The Luchador's, which they have also heard of. All they know about the Luchador's is that it is run by a famous Mexican wrestler Eddie Killbane. But he likes to be called Killbane rather than Eddie. It just ticks him off completely if he gets called Eddie. Another thing they know is that they drive black and green cars, as well as where green outfits. So they're not hard to spot around Steelport. Laura's seen a couple of them around a few times as well as Rydel and Ratliff. The Decker's is run by Ryland and they all wear neon light blue, almost like an aqua colour. And they drive blue and black cars.

What is it about the Syndicate and black and another colour things? It's odd. Not like the Saints. The Saints' signature colour is purple and they even may add a little gold or yellow to it. But mainly purple. Sometimes they don't even wear purple if they don't want people to know who they are. But to let people know they are part of The Third Street Saints, they either have a necklace with the Saints logo, a ring with the Saints logo or any piece of jewellery with the Saints logo.

Laura has silver, as well as a gold one, necklace that she always wears and has never took it off since she first joined the Saints. Rydel has a silver and gold necklace and a silver ring. Ratliff and Ross are just simple they have a little silvery/gold bracelet thing they have on their wrist. They don't go all out unlike the girls.

But anyway, that's not what the main priority is.

The main priority for Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura was to get to the Syndicate Tower, find Cody and kill him whether or not it is the last thing they do. Then they can get the fuck out of Steelport and return back to Stillwater. At least they hope so anyway. For all they know, this could go horribly wrong and they could all get killed.

But that rarely happens...

Today, Laura actually decided to help seen as though she got the day off yesterday. It is thanks to Laura anyways that they have the big mother fucking penthouse to live in. And it is big... Real big.

All of them were getting all the guns and ammo ready to go find Cody and kill him. It was only Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura that were doing this seen as though none of the Saints seemed to be around today, which was odd. They usually are. But then again everyone is getting ready to go back to Stillwater to burry Noah's body.

"Is everything ready?" Ross asked.

There was a chorus of 'Yes's and 'Yup' s. everyone was then ready with the guns, weapons and ammo. It may not seem it, but this is going to be one tough thing to do. Especially since they are trying to kill Cody No doubt he'll have the Morningstar scattered around the Syndicate Tower. This is going to be difficult.

Four of them and about 30 of the Morningstar.

They arrived outside of the Syndicate Tower out round the back. They parked the car; well Ross parked the car seen as though he was driving, before getting out and sneaking down to the back door which was open. All of them looked at each other as they looked down the open door which was a tunnel.

Cody was definitely in there. His car was there, along with about 3 Morningstar people down there. Laura aimed the gun and shot one of them in the head from the door.

"Laura!" Ratliff screeched "that's going to draw attention to us!"

"Oh and you screeching like a banshee isn't?" Laura replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Down there! I heard screeching!" A Morningstar person said.

"What did I say?" Laura asked.

"What did I say?" Ratliff mimicked.

"GUYS!" Rydel shouted as two of The Morningstar came towards them.

Both Ratliff and Laura turned around and just shot them both as they fell to the floor and died. That proved Ratliff and Laura could argue, disagree and still kill at the same time. Ross and Rydel's mouths just dropped. It was the fact they were stood face to face arguing with each other and they turned around and shot them dead without perfect aim. Just wow.

The four of them then proceeded down the hall until they were inside in the basement. That's when their eyes laid on a big truck with a bomb on the back of it. Rydel cocked her head.

"What's that?" Rydel asked.

"A bomb," Ratliff said walking over to it.

"Maybe we should set it up to blow-" Ross suggested as he was cut off.

"Okay." Ratliff said. Ratliff then pressed a button on the side of the bomb and it started counting down from 15:59.

"After we've found Cody and killed him..." Ross finished.

"Oh..." Ratliff said.

Ratliff's eyes then widened as he realized. "OH SHIT!" Ratliff shouted.

Ross sighed "You are an idiot sometimes Ratliff I swear..." Ross muttered as he quickly made his way towards the elevator. He saw Rydel, Laura and Ratliff hadn't moved yet "Well come on! We need to do this even quicker now seen as though Ratliff has put us on our death beds!"

Rydel, Laura and Ratliff then rushed to the elevator, and soon they all went up. And when they came out they saw Cody stood there.

"How am I not fucking surprised?" Ross asked quietly.

"You honestly thought you'd be able to sneak around and succeed without being caught?" Cody asked.

"Pretty mu-"Ratliff stopped himself.

He saw these big massive silver balls the size of a room hooked up to these electric wires and by the looks of it, they had something in them. Correction. Someone. They were brutes.

"W-what are they...?" Laura asked.

Cody looked at the brutes in the silver balls and grinned "Your end..." Cody said before looking back at them, still grinning. Cody then began to walk backwards. All of a sudden out of nowhere about 3 brutes came out and attacked the four.

With luck, they ran towards the far end of the room about 10 metres away from the elevator... Except for Rydel who was caught by one of the brutes.

"RYDEL!" Ratliff shouted as he aimed the gun at the brute that had hold of Rydel.

But it was too late; the brute threw Rydel from the elevator across the room, 10 metres, into Ross. They both fell onto the floor in pain from the collision. Rydel smacked her head off the floor making her dizzy and Ross found himself a little bit unable to move.

"Guys get up!" Laura said panicked.

"I can't move... It hurts..." Ross said.

"I'm dizzy... I just smacked my head off the ground." Rydel said.

"So you're both going to leave me and Ratliff to save your butts..." Laura said.

Rydel's eyes then widened.

"So what's the big deal?" Ross asked.

"You don't get it," Rydel said "they have to work together without messing it up and arguing."

Ross's eyes then widened "Oh no we're doomed... Just shoot me now." Ross said.

"NO, no," Laura said "we can do this... Right Ratliff?"

"No we can't." Ratliff said.

Laura glared at Ratliff.

"Oh, oh!" Ratliff said "I mean yeah! Sure, we can totally do this!"

Laura turned around and smiled at Ross and Rydel whilst Ratliff shook his head behind Laura back and mouth 'no'. "See?" Laura said.

"Yeah, I'm not convinced..." Ross said.

Laura sighed before turning around and charging at a brute whilst shooting at it.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Ratliff screamed.

Laura proved Ratliff wrong, she kicked two of the brutes and shot one in the head killing it. She then turned around before fly-kicking the 2nd on and shooting it right in the neck three times before turning round the other one which just cowered at Laura. She just shook her head before pointing it to the brute and shot it in the head. Where three brutes then laid around her.

She walked back over to the three "Never say I can't do anything on my own." She said smiling whilst holding up the gun.

"Unbelievable." - Ross

"Wow." - Rydel

"You're a crazy bitch." – Ratliff

The three of them said at the same time. Laura just glared at Ratliff.

"Let's just get out of-" Ratliff stopped.

There was another brute stood in front of them all... This one was naked. Completely bare stood right in front of them. Ratliff just cocked his head and pulled a disgusted face.

"Laura..." Ratliff said "please tell me you are going to kick this one's ass... Not like you can't see his ass or anything... Cause trust me you can see much more..."

"No, I am not going to hurt you," The brute said he was Russian "in fact... I will help you to kill Cody."

"Excuse me...?" Ross asked.

"I am Oleg Kirrlov." Oleg introduced himself.

"Wait... What are you doing here then?" Rydel asked.

"I am being tested on," Oleg said "that is why you have seen a load of me running around. I am the original... Except I have brains and I am good."

"Awesome!" Ross said "now can you help us?"

"Of course," Oleg said "I can help you."

"Dude, the last time a big naked dude said he could help me, it did not end well..." Ratliff said pulling a cringe face, not realizing what he was saying out loud.

Laura, Rydel, Ross and Oleg looked at Ratliff with concern with their eyes widened.

"But hey! Let's not focus on my weird encounters and... nights..." Ratliff said as he gulped at 'nights'.

"Follow me." Oleg said.

Ross then got up off the floor "Getting up Ry?" Ross asked.

Rydel shook her head "I'm so dizzy..." Rydel said "I'm having double vision..."

Ratliff sighed he walked over to Rydel and picked her up off the floor one arm around his neck and his arm around her waist "Let's do this..." Ratliff said subtly smiling at Rydel. She smiled back also.

"When you two are done flirting and showing your love for one another," Oleg said "let's go."

"Pffft, we don't like each other..." Ratliff lied nervously.

"Please, I have seen dogs keep their love for one another more discrete than you two," Oleg said "now come on!"

They all began to follow Oleg, with Ratliff carrying Rydel.

"Guys we only have 5 minutes left till that bomb blows from downstairs!" Ross shouted as they were running and he looked at his watch.

By the looks of it, Cody was going down stairs as he'd just got into the elevator. "NO!" Laura shouted. But it was too late. The doors shut.

Oleg looked to the side where he saw a hole in the floor where a big massive sliver ball about the size of 10 brutes put together was threatening to fall. Ross saw also. He knew what had to be done. Even if it was dangerous...

"Fuck the stairs!" Ross yelled "I'm killing this son-of-a-bitch!" Ross threw his gun to the floor and ran for the silver ball. Ross took one big leap over the hole before grapping onto the ball. It then snapped and it began to fall down the hole with Ross on it.

"ROSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Laura screamed as she saw the ball and Ross drop.

"C'mon, there is another way out! Follow me!" Oleg said running off down some steps as Laura and Ratliff followed as Ratliff continued to carry Rydel.

As the ball was dropping at an alarming speed, Ross tried to hold on as best as he could because if he let go he'd be a goner. It was going to crash outside the elevator that Cody was about to come out of. If Ross timed this right, the ball would kill Cody and Ross could jump off it safely.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Cody walked out happily just minding his own business. He's glad he managed to trap Ross, Rydel, Ratliff and Laura upstairs with the brutes.

He then stopped as he thought he heard something falling. He looked up to see a metal big silver ball falling towards him. But before he could respond it fell on him and crushed him. Killing him instantly.

Ross then jumped off the ball as it rolled off and he stood up straight, he turned around and looked on the floor and he almost threw up at the sight. Cody on the floor crushed in a heap.

"Least he's dead..." Ross said.

Then Oleg, Laura, Ratliff and Rydel came out from the stair case.

"Aww man! Did you shish kebab him or something?" Ratliff asked "that's disgusting!"

"Nope, the ball fell on him." Ross said.

"59, 58, 57." The voice on the bomb began to count down.

"SHIT! WE NEED TO RUN!" Ross shouted.

All of them then ran outside to the Saints car and got inside quickly.

"Here Oleg, here's some cloths," Laura said throwing them to him "for our sake... Please put them on."

Oleg rolled his eyes and began to put on the cloths which were pink "Why don't you give me a manlier colour like purple?" Oleg said sarcastically.

Ross, Laura, Rydel and Ratliff looked at each other before glaring at Oleg ad then they realized he was being serious.

"What...?" Oleg asked "purple isn't exactly a manly colour. It's a stupid colour."

"Do you know who we are a part of?" Rydel asked.

"Nope."

"Third Street Saints," Ross said.

"And what is our signature colour?" Laura asked.

"Ohhh..." Oleg said.

They continued to drive until there was a big boom and they all looked out the back of the window apart from Ross who was driving and looked in the review one he smiled as he saw the building collapsing from the explosion.

"Let's go back to Stillwater and burry Noah." Ross said.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Return To Steelport - The Beginning of Arc 2 - Coming soon! :D**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVORITE PARTS & IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :)**

**In the NEXT chapter, it MIGHT be split into 3 parts! BUT BUT BUT! In the next one "Return TO Steelport" the characters you have ALL been waiting for come into it! :D RIker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Raini Rodriguez come into this story in the next chapter! Whoop! :D **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVORITE PARTS & IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE! :)**


	12. Return To Steelport

**So er... My story followers who aren't reviewing... FUCKING REVIEW. I am sick you guys NOT reviewing but following the story. It's not gonna fucking hurt to tell me your opinion is it? How about this to get you guys to review... I'm gonna leave it till the next chapter. And if I see you haven't reviewed... I'll block you or I'll call you out on the next chapter. Okay?**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes :)**

**Chapter 11 - Return To Steelport**

* * *

Everyone done as Ross said. They left Steelport and returned to Stillwater where they were deciding to host a funeral for Noah. But right now, they couldn't as Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura and Oleg were stuck in traffic at the beginning of one of the bridges. Monica Hughes, Stillwater's mayor, was opening a bridge in tribute to Noah. But it wasn't his funeral.

Rydel and Ratliff were sat in the truck with Oleg sat on the back of it and Ross and Laura were sat in the car next to the truck just watching Monica opening the bridge.

As this was processing, Ross took a look over the bridge at the city side of Stillwater where he could have sworn he saw someone in a green suit with a Luchador mask. But he's probably just seeing things. Why would the Luchadores be in Stillwater when they are about in Stillwater? Ross just shook his head and repaid his attention to Monica and the bridge.

After another couple of minutes there were engines that came out of nowhere, with gun shots. Ross, Laura, Rydel, Ratliff and Oleg looked only to find it WAS the Luchadores and they were attacking the Saints. They were shooting out of their cars of Ratliff's truck and Ross's car.

"Shit." Ross yelled as he started up the engine to his car.

Both Ratliff and Ross started their engines and crashed through the ceremony before making their way over the bridge. Unfortunately for Oleg, seen as though he was on the outside of the car, he was dodging the bullets that were being fired from the Luchadores in their cars.

As the five thought they were safe, being half way across the bridge, they weren't. What they didn't know was that Killbane, leader of the Luchadores, was on the other side of the bridge on top of a building watching over them. He then pulled up an Annihilator RPG from the ground and aimed it too Ross and Ratliff's truck with a perfect aim.

He shot at the car and truck.

Before Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura and Oleg knew it... The cars went toppling off the bridge and into the water. Ross, Laura, Ratliff, Rydel and Oleg jumped out of the cars as they hit the water. The five of them then floated and swam to the top of the water where they stayed in a circle, staying above surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rydel screamed.

"Who was that?" Laura asked.

"Killbane and his Luchadores." Oleg said.

Ross looked to Oleg "You know who they are?!" Ross asked surprised.

"Yes," Oleg admitted "I've dealt with them before... It's gonna take a hell of a lot for you to bring them down."

"I can't believe them," Rydel said "ON NOAH'S FUCKING FUNERAL AS WELL!" She screamed.

"Do you have anger issues or something?" Oleg asked Rydel.

Rydel gasped before slapping water at Oleg.

"Well that's a big fat yes." Oleg said "but back to Killbane. I know about 3 people who can help you with this problem of Killbane."

"And they are?" Ratliff asked.

"One is a former F.B.I agent, one is a pimp and the other use to be tag team partners with Killbane," Oleg said "so he should be helpful."

"Who's the old tag team partner?" Ross asked "he could be helpful! Very helpful."

"Riker," Oleg said "he will be VERY helpful. But he's also a little misunderstood... Just remember that. But he is very helpful for this situation." Oleg said "you know now that I think about it, he kind of looks like you a little Ross."

"Oh great two Ross's that's all we need." Ratliff sighed.

Ross slapped some water in Ratliff's face "Who's the other two?" Ross asked as he glared away from Ratliff.

"Raini Rodriguez, she is the former F.B.I agent."

"Well she's not gonna be the pimp is she?" Ratliff said.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Rocky Lynch—"

"Really? ANOTHER Lynch?" Rydel asked "it's bad enough me and Ross is a Lynch. We don't need another one."

"Then your gonna love Riker's last name." Oleg said in a mumble tone.

"Oh, don't tell me he's a Lynch too!" Ross said, almost in a whiney voice.

"Rocky's the pimp," Oleg said "and Riker is the tag team partner..."

"Answer our question about the last name..."

"Yes he is a Lynch."

"Oh that's just great," Ratliff said sarcastically "so we have Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Riker Lynch? This should be absolutely fabulous."

Ross and Rydel then splashed water in Ratliff's face.

Within an hour before they already knew it they were back in Steelport making their way towards the river as they were going to find Raini first. As she was tied up held hostage on a boat by the Decker's. The only way to find Riker and Rocky is to go get Raini first.

Ross braked harshly at the edge of the river, as he left skid marks off the wheel of the car behind him. Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura got out of the car and made their way up the wooden plank towards the boat that was at the end of it. Oleg had left long before to go find somewhere, where Raini could do her work to track down Rocky and Riker at their whereabouts.

All of them got into the boat, Ross driving it.

Rydel sighed "I can't believe we're getting another girl." She said.

"Oh don't tell me you're getting all pissy about us getting another girl." Ross said.

"Pffft, no!" Rydel lied.

"This isn't gonna be like the time when we got Laura is it?" Ratliff asked.

Laura's mouth dropped "You got all pissy because I was around when I first joined?!" Laura asked offended.

"Oh that was different," Rydel snapped "I turned out to actually like you. But I don't know if I am gonna like this computer freak."

"Just cause she can track people down doesn't necessarily mean she's a computer freak..." Ratliff said.

"Oh will you shut up!" Rydel snapped.

"Jeez... Someone shit the bed this morning..." Ratliff mumbled.

"Laura slap him for me." Rydel said.

"Gladly." Laura then smacked Ratliff across the head, causing him to fall out of his seat to the floor. "I love doing that, want me to do it again?"

Rydel went to go say 'yes' but was cut off.

"NO!" Ratliff shouted as he jumped off the floor.

"Shame." Laura shrugged/sighed.

At long last, to Ross's relief, they finally came up to the boat that was being guarded with Decker's.

"Just fucking marvellous." Ross said as he switched off the engine.

The four of them then crept off the boat onto the other boat, thankfully it wasn't moving. Otherwise without a shadow of a doubt Ratliff would have been the first in. They crept around the boat behind the containers as they got the top of the boat where the steering wheel is in sight. This was where Raini was bound to be held.

Ross was at the front guiding, as Ratliff was at the back making sure none of the Decker's had found them and decided they wanted to kill them. But they four were armed so it was fine.

That was until Ratliff looked behind him and walked into a container, which caused him to go back onto some metal poles which made a giant clang.

Ross sighed "I don't even know why I bother bringing you on missions like these..."

"Oh je tha—" Before Ratliff got a chance to finish off a sentence a Decker shot from the top a container next to Ratliff, which made Ratliff scream.

Rydel, Laura and Ross then lifted their guns up towards the Decker on top of the container before firing their bullets at him. Soon the Decker fell from the top of the container into the ocean. Ross then looked back to Ratliff throwing him a small glare "Thank you once again Ratliff," Ross said "now we are going to have to try find Raini quicker..."

Ratliff rolled his eyes. Sure he knows it's his fault this mission has almost failed, but Ross doesn't have to keep pointing it out every five minutes. He knows he's an idiot at times, it doesn't make him feel better when people call him out for it constantly. People meaning; Ross.

They then moved quickly down the side of the boat as they heard Decker's running about on the other side of the containers trying to find Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Rydel. "THERE THEY ARE!" One of them shout. _Oh shit _was all they could think.

Ross and Ratliff dropped behind Rydel and Laura as they turned around and began to shoot the Decker's that were following behind, Ross had decided to let the girls go find Raini whilst Ratliff and Ross covered for them as they tried to find her. Unfortunately for Ratliff as he was shooting, he wasn't looking where he was going and he ended up a little too close to the edge of the boat. Another unfortunate thing.. A Decker just lined up a bullet for him.

*BANG*

"RATLIFF!" Ross shouted.

Rydel and Laura turned around to see Ross stood at the edge of the boat looking into the water. Laura would of laughed, but because she heard a gun-shot she has to know Ratliff was shot. She and Rydel ran to the edge of the boat as they covered Ross by shooting the Decker's. Ross laid on the floor before reaching down to Ratliff and pulling him back up onto the boat quickly as Ross held Ratliff in his lap. Lucky for them the boat wasn't moving.

"Ratliff, are you okay?" Ross asked concerned "are you hurt?"

Ratliff caught his breath before feeling around his body "Yeah," Ratliff said "I'm fine. He missed."

"Shame." Laura said.

Ratliff fired a bullet at Laura. But he aimed it, so it missed Laura and shot a Decker. Luckily for him it worked, but it caused Laura to scream. She threw a glare at Ratliff who just grinned at Laura.

"Okay then," Laura said "when you two are done embracing each other on the floor," Laura said hinting to Ross and Ratliff, cause Ross had Ratliff in his lap "we'll go find Raini."

Ross then pushed Ratliff out of his lap as both of them stood up. They then ran to the room that steered the boat, but it was locked. "Move." Ratliff said as he eased Ross, Rydel and Laura out of the way.

"Oh this should be good..." Laura muttered. Laura could think of all ways that this could go wrong. Ratliff is going 1. Run into the door and knock himself out 2. He's going to run into the door and fall straight to the floor 3. He's going to ram the door down, but only to find it's a room full of Decker's and then he'll get shot and die. So Laura done all that she could. Fold her arms and stand there as if it was going to be the most entertaining thing in the world.

Ratliff took a long step back before running into the door. Just as Laura predicted. He went into the door and fell straight to the floor. Laura just laughed at him greatly "Haha, I knew you'd end up falling." She laughed.

Rydel walked to the door before jiggling at the door knob, the door just casually swung open. She then looked at Ratliff with wide eyes with a smile.

"Well... If I knew that..." Ratliff said.

The four then walked into the room to find a girl with black frizzy hair sat on the floor tied up against the wall, she looked at Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Rydel as if she didn't have a care in the world about her where about's. In fact she just sighed.

"Lemme guess," She said "your hear to take me away and kidnap me. Something I'm use to, so go ahead."

"Are you Raini Rodriguez?" Rydel asked.

"Yes." Raini said.

Ross walked over to Raini before untying her from the wall, where she was now free. Raini just threw them all a puzzled look "Wait... Your _not _here to kidnap me?" Raini asked surprised.

"Nope," Ratliff said "we need you."

"For?"

"We need you to track down Rocky Lynch and Riker Lynch," Laura said "it has something to do with Eddie Killbane, Maia Mitchell, Kiki Mitchell and Ryland... Something. I don't know his last name."

Raini went to say something, but she was interrupted by Ratliff "Let me guess," Ratliff said "this seems to be the most common name around Stillwater and Steelport. But is it Ryland Lynch?"

"Yeah." Raini nodded.

"And there is a 6th Lynch we know..." Ratliff said looking at Laura. Laura nodded in agreement.

"Seen as though it has something to do with Ryland," Raini said "sure. I'll help. I don't like Ryland. He needs to die."

"Awesome," Ross clapped his hands together "now do you know where we can find Rocky and Riker?"

"Sure," Raini nodded "Rocky's been held hostage by Maia and Kiki at the Mansion in Steelport and Riker is at the old gym club about to be attacked by Killbane."

"How do you know about Riker being attacked?" Laura asked.

"I over heard Ryland and Killbane talking about it..." Rain said.

Ross took a deep breath "We need Rocky first," Ross said "me and Ratliff will deal with this. We'll get Rocky and then go for Riker okay?"

"What about us?" Rydel asked, refferring to herself and Laura.

"Find somewhere for Raini."

* * *

Ross and Ratliff had been driving for about 10 minutes now, trying to find this Mansion and they were having no look. I mean, it's a Mansion. It's not gonna be hard to miss it'll be huge! They were looking for left to right trying to find it. That's when Ross spotted it. He then put his foot down on the pedal and sped towards it, causing Ratliff to rock back and forth harshly as Ratliff wasn't strapped in the car.

Ross then parked up outside the Mansion, leaving skid marks from the tyres behind. Both of the boys jumped out of the car and made their way through the front door of the Mansion. They began to creep around quietly.

"You know seen as though Rocky's a pimp-"

"No Ratliff..." Ross cut him off "we are not going to get him to get us some girls!"

"No not that," Ratliff said "but that could be the good thing about it..."

Ross rolled his eyes "What's your point?" Ross asked.

"Imagine what Kiki and Maia have done to him or _had _people do to him..." Ratliff said, imaging it. He shuddered.

"Not the exact image I wanted in my head there Ratliff..." Ross said.

Both of them crept around the Mansion for a very long while trying to find where the hell Rocky would be held hostage... But they've been everywhere. Right now they'd found an office room and they were looking around for any signs of where Rocky could be.

Ross and Ratliff had made a spectacular mess by making a mess of the room, but nothing it was useless. They needed Rocky! They can't give up and leave him.

"This is hopeless!" Ross sighed in frustration as he smacked something across the room.

Ratliff ducked as the vase came flying towards him. It hit the curtain. But Ross and Ratliff were expecting it to smash, but instead it went through the curtain and kept falling until eventually it smashed. From a distance away. Ratliff and Ross exchanged looks before Ratliff went over to the curtain and pulled it down, where it exposed a open doorway to a basement.

Ratliff turned to Ross and smiled "I think we just found Rocky..."

Ross smiled before running to the doorway, and both of them made their way downstairs to find Rocky.

When they got into the basement it was like a living hell hole There was a lot of ho's that were locked behind bars, crying, beaten and bruised. Their faces lit up like a Christmas tree with hope as they saw Ross and Ratliff. Ratliff saw a button the side of one of the cells, he walked over it and pushed it where the jail cell where 3 ho's were opened. "Get them all out." Ross said as he noticed buttons on the side of each jail cell.

Ross and Ratliff took a side each just smacking the buttons as they went along and all the jail cells opened before all the ho's ran out. All of them were free.

No sign of Rocky though.

"Where is he?" Ross asked.

Ross looked over where he saw a door... "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's in there..." Ratliff said pointing to the door.

Both of them walked up to the door scarcely before they reached it and opened it.

"Touch me and I swear I'll rip your balls off!" A male voice threatened.

"Found him." Ross said.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked. It was obviously Rocky.

"Your only hope of getting the fuck out of here." Ratliff said.

"You sure?" Rocky asked.

Ross sighed before grabbing Rocky by the fabric of his hoodie and dragging him out of the room, and then out the back of the Mansion where they were now outside. Lucky for them there was a door that led to outside. So now they were outside at Ross's car.

"This is a rescue right?" Rocky asked "This ain't some elaborate set up for a gang bang..."

Ratliff made a gag noise. "N-no..." Ross said "this isn't a... gang bang... No offense but you _and _Ratliff - _especially _Ratliff - are the last people I wanna have a gang bang with."

"Then what is it?" Rocky asked.

"A rescue like you guessed," Ratliff said "Killbane, Ryland Lynch, Kiki and Maia Mitchell? Ring any bells?"

Rocky spat with disgust "Hate them."

"Good," Ross said "now... We're going to get one more person. He's about to be attacked. He hates Killbane."

Rocky nodded "Is it Riker Lynch?" Rocky asked.

"You know him?"

"I heard Maia and Kiki talking about how he was going to die by tonight."

"Does everyone want to kill Riker or something?" Ratliff asked.

Rocky nodded "Pretty much."

* * *

Well one thing was for sure. Raini wasn't kidding when she said the Luchadores were going after Riker to kill him. There was tons outside of the place Riker was supposedly hiding, shooting at Oleg who was already there. But Oleg was smashing them like they were bottles. One of the good things about having Oleg on their side with them. It makes life so much more easier.

"Go on in!" Oleg shouted as he saw Ross, Ratliff and Rocky.

Ross, Ratliff and Rocky done as Oleg said, they nodded before running across the car park and all crashing into the gym. Where they all fell to the floor. They heard a gun click as if it was ready to be fired. The three looked up to see a blonde guy aiming a gun at them. Riker.

"What are you doing here?" Riker asked.

"We're here to save you," Ratliff said "please stop aiming the gun at us."

Riker dropped the gun to his side, still having tight hold of it. "What do you guys even want?" Riker asked.

"We wanna know if you want to help us... Try... Destroy or kill Killbane." Ross said "cause we really need your help."

Riker laughed "Please," Riker said "you don't need me. I can fen for myself and you can fen for yourself."

"But we don't know what Killbane is capable of." Ratliff chimed in.

"So? You'll figure it out."

"Stop being a fucking ass and help them!" Rocky piped up "I'm helping them with the Morning Star! Least you could do is help them with the Luchadores."

Riker rolled his eyes "What's in it for me?" Riker asked.

"Watching Killbane suffer." Ratliff said.

Riker smiled "Alright," Riker agreed.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Trojan Whores coming soon**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D REVIEW WITH UR FAVORITE PART ASWELL! :D**


	13. Trojan Whores

**FUCKING REVIEW YOU FUCKERS WHO ARE FOLLOWING & NOT REVIEWING. FUCK SAKE. It's getting BEYOND the joke now -_-**

**Just so you know "The Syndicate" is is the Morning Star, Luchadores and The Decker's. :D**

**Also, this IS ARC 2... ARC 2 of this story is short... So is ARC 3. ARC 4 is the longest cause it's also the final ARC. Just promise you won't kill me for the ending of this story! :) Well... It's a GOOD ending... But it's the chapter or 2 BEFORE the final chapter that you'll all kill me for.**

**I'll give hints to what's going to happen though with clues in the beginning of SOME chapters. Like in this chapter... it's kind of a MAJOR clue.**

**Chapter 12 - Trojan ****Whores**

* * *

"Was it worth it?" The Saint asked Ross over the phone. **(1)**

And with that Ross hung up the phone. He can't believe what he has just done. Like... Is this even real? He didn't think this would happen. Ross thought that he'd make it in time. He'd go kill this person... Then be able to make it to his friend in time.

Did he really just let his friend die?

* * *

**=== 1 MONTH EARLIER ===**

It had been about 2 weeks since Ross had found Rocky and Riker, everything seemed to be falling into place well. Even though the Syndicate keeps trying to attack the Saints, but as always they fail. They will forever and always fail because of the shitty plans they have in place. They are too fucking predictable.

Though lately the Syndicate have been scarce... Leaving the Saints alone. That much that Ross is starting to think that maybe the Saints should pack up and go back to Stillwater. But something tells him that they are only just planning something to surprise attack the Saints whilst they are caught off guard. So Ross isn't going anywhere till Killbane, Kiki, Maia and Ryland are dead and gone. Ross has killed a lot of people since he's joined the Saints.. Them four wouldn't make a difference if he was honest.

Today Ross decided to have a day off because of everything with the Syndicate just getting stressful. Right now he was on his way back to the penthouse in his car. It was quite late at night. He then heard his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he got it out and answered it

"Sup Rydel." Ross answered.

"Sup?" Rydel asked "do you know what Ratliff, Rocky and Riker are doing?!"

"I'm guessing something you don't like by the sound of your voice..." Ross said.

"They are throwing a party!"

"Aww man," Ross said "that's such a downer." Ross said sarcastically.

"They shouldn't _be _throwing parties Ross."

"Ry, we haven't had a party in a long while will you just chill the fuck out for two minutes." Ross said

Rydel sighed frustratingly "I give up!" The line went dead.

Ross just put his phone back in his pocket. He gives up with Rydel, he really fucking does. She's been nothing but a hassle lately. Just a top moody bitch. Something is just tempting Ross to just put a bullet through her head and put her out of her misery before somebody else does. Don't get him wrong he loves Rydel like a sister, but she's just been a complete pain lately. He can't understand why either.

Ross got back to the penthouse and walked through the door towards the elevator where he met up with a pissed Rydel. Just what he wanted.

She was smacking at the elevator button.

"Let me.." Ross said pushing the button.

The doors opened and both of them walked into the lift where it was nothing but awkward silence. They then got to the penthouse where music was blasting and there was loads of people. Basically it was a party. Rydel then stormed past everybody. Saints. Others. Ho's. Strippers. The works. Ross followed, because he wanted to watch Rydel explode of Ratliff. This is gonna be hilarious.

Rydel got to Ratliff "Noah's dead and your throwing a fucking party!" Rydel snapped at him.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. "Damn bitch someone needs a chill pill." Rocky said.

Rydel glared at Rocky before looking back at Ratliff "C'mon. Tell me. What the fuck is going through that brain of yours." Rydel asked. Ratliff went to go say something "obviously nothing!" Rydel cut him off.

"Listen Rydel, Ry, Delly.." Ratliff said getting a firm grip on Rydel's shoulders "you can't grieve over Noah forever. You need to let you."

Rydel sighed angrily before turning around and storming off, as she pushed a stripper/ho out of the way. Ross, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff and Laura looked at each other and shrugged. They then made their way down to the couch's.

Laura knows it's a little dangerous to be hanging around 4 guys at a party when there's strippers because fuck knows what could happen. A ho or stripper could mistake Laura for being a lesbian. When she's not she's straight because she likes Ross. That's why she was sat so close to him with only an inch apart from him. She was almost certain that Ross wanted to place his arm around her, but instead he had it round the couch.

Almost on her shoulder.

It was a corner couch they were sat on, except it wasn't placed in the corner of the room it was placed in the middle where they could see outside to the rooftop pool and helipad. Ross and Laura were sat at one end of it, Ratliff was sat in the middle and Rocky and Riker were still at the other end. Spaced apart of course.

That's when a stripper came walking over, Laura got closer to Ross. Whilst the other three just sat there in hope she'd go to one of them. She went over to Ratliff. Rocky and Riker just shook their heads before beginning to talk to each other. Ross and Laura done the same.

Laura's bracelet then slipped off her wrist. So she bent down to pick it up, when she sat back up she saw the stripper who was sat on Ratliff's lap reaching for Ratliff's gun as he had his eyes shut. She then aimed it at Ratliff's head.

"NO!" Laura shouted. She then punched the stripper in the face causing her to fall back. **(2)**

"What the?!" Ratliff shouted as his eyes shot open only to see Laura punching the stripper.

Then all of a sudden a number of ho's, a lot of ho's, pulled out guns from out of nowhere and began to fire them at anyone and everyone.

"Oh SHIT!" Ratliff shouted ducking to the floor along with Ross, Laura, Riker and Rocky "these ho's ain't ho's!"

The five then crawled around the room to try find some guns to try fight with, even though the other Saints were fighting them. Eventually they found some guns and began to kill and fight them. Ross, Rocky, Riker and Ratliff felt bad because they were fighting girls, punching them and killing them. Whoops. That's why they let Laura do most of the work seen as though she's a girl and it's more easier for her.

If anything Laura may as well of been fighting by herself because Ross, Ratliff, Rocky or Riker weren't exactly helping, it was like they were scared to shoot and hurt the ho's. Just because they are girls. Which is miss-leading because one just tried to kill Ratliff. And if it wasn't for Laura saving Ratliff, Ratliff would be dead.

Rydel walked out of the penthouse and went downstairs outside. Her blood boiled when she saw Maia Mitchell standing there. "Why are _you _here?" Rydel asked.

"Just seeing how Killbane's plan is working out." Maia said looking up to the top of the penthouse.

"What plan?" Rydel asked.

"Oh nothing," Maia said locking eye contact with Rydel "let's put it this way, in about 15 minutes all your little friends are gonna be dead." Rydel looked at Maia confused "Them ho's that's up there... They are Trojan Whores."

Rydel's eyes widened when she realized that her friends are about die. She then turned around and made a break for the door. Maia just laughed before taking out her phone and dialing a number "You can bring the helicopters with the missiles now. They're all in the penthouse."

"Done..." Laura said as she slumped onto the couch, she then glared at the four boys "and you four were no help!"

All these "ho's" were now dead. Which was a good thing. Between Ross, Ratliff, Rocky and Riker they only managed to kill 1"ho". FUCKING 1. All the other Saints left as soon as the whores were taken care of. So now they could all rest knowing they were safe.

Not knowing that two people had sneaked into the penthouse with a shot gun.

"GUYS STOP THE PARTY THE HO'S ARE-" Rydel shouted as she ran into the penthouse "...dead.." She finished off as she saw bodies laid on the floor "wow... I was only gone 10 minutes."

"Well done." Riker said.

Ross's phone than began to ring, so he picked it up and answered "Hey Oleg." Ross answered.

"You need to cancel your little party," Oleg said "the ho's are Trojan Whores."

"No, you don't say?" Ross remarked sarcastically.

"Wait.. You got them?" Oleg asked.

"Yes, they are dead and gone," Ross said "we killed them!"

"We?" Laura asked giving Ross a glare with her eye brows raised.

"Laura killed them." Ross corrected himself.

"That's weird, I didn't know Laura could kill ho's and shoot down helicopters!" Oleg said surprised "well... I knew she could kill ho's cause you, Ratliff, Rocky and Riker are too pussy to even-"

"Wait.. Helicopters..?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, helicopters," Oleg said "they're coming to take down the penthouse."

"Well I didn't know that!" Ross yelled.

All of a sudden there was a big crash noise outside, along with an explosion which made Laura scream.

"Someone the anti-air weapon NOW!" Ross shouted as he hung up the phone.

Ratliff ran up the stairs into the room where all the weapons were before grabbing it and running back downstairs where he gave it Ross before himself, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Laura and Rydel went to go outside, But were stopped by a gun-shot. They turned around to see another girl stood there with a shot-gun.

Laura went to go walk towards her when Rydel stopped her "Let me," Rydel said "you all just go handle the helicopter."

"Sure?" Ratliff asked "Cause I don't-"

"I'm not you Ratliff," Rydel cut him off "now go before we don't have a house to live in!"

The five then made their way out of the penthouse into the outdoor bit whilst Rydel stayed put.

The ho then shot the gun at Rydel, but before it hit her Rydel ducked, letting out a little squeal, causing the bullet to hit the window behind her and smash. She then crawled around the floor behind the bar counter as the ho shot at Rydel, she crawled until she came to the end of the bar and stayed at the end of it. The ho stopped shooting.

Rydel looked around the corner of the bar and saw the ho wasn't there anymore. She looked at the other side. Wasn't there. Rydel then got up from behind the bar before she stood up in the centre of the room looking around for a gun she could hopefully protect herself with in case the ho showed a sign again.

All of a sudden the ho popped out from the other room before shooting at Rydel who then jumped over the couch in the room where she landed on the floor. Next to a gun herself. She let a sigh of relief. She grabbed the gun before standing up and shooting at the ho, the ho shot back. Rydel just kept on dodging them. She's been doing this type of stuff for way too long. She could see exactly how this was going to end.

Rydel then thought _Forget it. _She charged at the ho before knocking her to the floor before both of them then began to punch and kick each other. Needless to say, Rydel was winning. Sure she got a few scratches, punches and kicks to the face. But it's not like it'd kill her. Right?

The ho then screamed before pushing Rydel off her, Rydel then slid across the floor before re-grabbing the gun she had in her hand before and shooting the ho dead. She let out a sigh of relief. "Done..." Rydel said.

"Really? Think again." Someone said from behind.

Rydel turned around quickly to see Kiki or Maia stood behind her. She wouldn't know. They're twins. Can't tell the difference with them.

But before Rydel got a full on view, she turned around only to be shot with surprise.

Kiki/Maia shot Rydel in the stomach down to the floor.

"Jesus Christ Ross... AIM!" Ratliff shouted at him.

"Sorry! It's hard to get something that's moving!" Ross yelled.

Laura had enough. Ross and Ratliff had been bickering for the past 5 minutes about trying to shoot down this friggin' helicopter. In all honesty, Ross was trying his hardest seen as though the helicopter was moving. But now he was being a pussy about it.

"Should I-" Laura began.

"Yes." Riker cut her off in annoyance.

Laura walked over to both of the boys in between Ross and Ratliff "Excuse me," Laura said smiling "may I?"

Ross went to go say something but Laura already snatched the anti-air weapon out of Ross's hand before aiming it up to the sky and the helicopter where she shot the helicopter with it. The helicopter then went down and blew up as it hit the ground.

"Do you want to show off anymore tonight?" Ratliff asked.

"Sorry for having some balls to actually fight." Laura said giving the gun back to Ross harshly.

"Should we go see if Rydel's-" Ross was cut off as they heard a gun-shot come from inside and then a girl scream.

That's when they ran into the penthouse.

They all got back into the living room area of the penthouse. But they walked through the broken window that smashed when the ho shot Rydel, but Rydel ducked and missed it. "What the heck?!" Ross shouted "the place is an even bigger mess than before."

"Rydel?" Laura called.

Silence.

"Rydel?!" Laura called again.

No answer.

Ratliff's eyes widened "Oh no..." Ratliff said with worry as his voice cracked.

"RYDEL!" Ross shouted, which had to be the loudest that Rydel could hear in the penthouse.

"No..." Laura said who was stood at the door of the bar area "no, no, no, no, no, no..." Laura chorused.

Ross, Ratliff, Riker and Rocky went up to Laura and looked into the room where they saw Rydel laid on the floor in a pool of blood. **(3)**

"NO!" Ratliff shouted "RYDEL!" He ran over to her side and picked her up where he began to cradle her.

"I-is she alive...?" Laura asked.

Ratliff felt her pulse "Y-yeah... For now..." Ratliff said sadly.

"C'mon, we'll get her help." Ross said rubbing Ratliff's shoulder.

It was obvious Ratliff wasn't letting go of Rydel anytime soon.

"How did it go?" Killbane asked.

Himself, Kiki, Maia and Ryland were all sat together in a big room full of computers and some chair. Ryland was sat at the steps.

"It went successful," Kiki said "well... My part of the plan did," Kiki mumbled "Rydel Lynch is dead from the Saints. I shot her down."

"Good job," Killbane said "what about Maia's part with the ho's."

"Nope," Maia said "it failed. They killed all the Trojan Whores.."

Killbane rolled his eyes "It was a simple plan Maia!" Killbane yelled "get the Trojan Whores to out number the Saints and kill them! What part of that was hard?!"

"Apparently all of it..." Ryland muttered.

"Shut up Ryland." Kiki snapped.

"Hey! I'm not the one who came up with a shitty plan!" Ryland defended.

Kiki rolled her eyes "Whatever," Kiki said before looking at Killbane "I don't even know why me and Maia are still around with you..." She said "all you do is insult our plans. You show no appreciation."

"Diddums," Killbane pouted in mockery to Kiki "what are you trying to say?"

Kiki took a deep breath "Me and Maia want no more of this," Kiki said "we're leaving the Syndicate."

"Oh and what are you gonna do then?" Killbane asked "join the Saints?" Killbane laughed.

"Maybe we will." Maia mumbled.

"Yeah, in fact we will." Kiki said.

Kiki turned around to go walk away, but Killbane seized her by her neck. HE grabbed it, but snapped Kiki's neck. Killing her.

"KILLBANE!" Ryland cried as he shot of from where was sitting.

"KIKI!" Maia cried out running to her sisters side.

"Now, Maia," Killbane said "with Kiki gone... You have a mind of your own. You going to continue with the Syndicate and Morning Star's alliance?"

Maia thought about it for a couple of seconds. There was no way in hell Maia is going to join back with the Morning Star and the Syndicate after Killbane has just killed her sister. No. She wants revenge. She grinned without Killbane noticing. She knew exactly what she was going to do...

She's going to say _Yes _to Killbane, but go behind his back and join the Saints to kill Killbane. Yes. That's exactly what she's going to do.

Maia nodded "Of course Killbane..." Maia agreed/lied.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Painting A Picture - COMING SOON**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & WITH UR FAVORITE PART :D**

**(1) - The Saint asking Ross that is going to be Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Rocky, Riker or Raini when that chapter comes... BUT i'm not giving away who though ;)**

**(2) - :O Laura saved Ratliff... To think.. She's always bickering with him and ALWAYS threatening to kill him LOL.**

**(3) - Poor Rydel :/ **


	14. Painting A Picture

**I seem to of noticed that you guys didn't notice the Rydel getting shot by Kiki thing.. Haha x"D well.. i'm taking it you did. But you guys just didn't really bother with it. Haha.**

**Oh yeah, and looks like we are one day closer to that Ross incident :(**

**Replies:**

**Guest: Yeah, just a little bit of Rydellington :D  
KidloveAuslly: Just a little ;)**

**Chapter 13 - Painting A Picture **

* * *

You know when you have that one friend where you don't realize you care so much about until something happens to her? Yeah. Ratliff didn't know until now. Ever since they got Rydel to the hospital Ratliff hasn't left the hospital since, Laura, Ross, Riker and Rocky have. Riker and Rocky left because they've only known Rydel for a short while and she's not really close, so they have no reason to stay. But they did stay a little while after they got Rydel to the hospital.

Ross and Laura left because only one person out of Ross, Ratliff and Laura could stay with Rydel and wait for her before she came out of surgery. Before Ross and Laura could get a word in Ratliff jumped up and said _I will. _Ross and Laura didn't argue, they looked at each other, smiled before saying bye to Ratliff and leaving.

They got back to the penthouse at 5 a.m. in the morning in nothing but complete utter silence. It wasn't a good silence either. When they got back, Ross made sure Laura got to her room okay. She laid down in it and sighed. Ross the made his way to the door but was stopped by a voice.

"Wait," Laura said croaky "where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to my room," Ross said "I need sleep."

"Oh..." Laura said scratching her arm nervously "I was just.. er... Never mind."

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I'm scared about what's going to happen to Rydel," Laura admitted as tears struck her eyes "I don't wanna sleep alone..."

Ross sighed "Want me to sleep with you?" Ross asked.

"I-if you don't mind.."

Ross took off his jacket before walking over to the bed and slipping in beside Laura, he pulled the covers over them both as they laid down in the bed. Normally it would feel weird sharing a bed with someone who's your best friend, especially when they are the opposite sex. But to them two it felt just so right. Laura then let out a sob at the thought that she could possibly loose her best friend. As she began to sob, Ross turned her around and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly but comfortingly.

If anybody walked in now they would think they were dating. When they're not. Clearly they are attracted to one another, but won't admit it. But this.. This is just perfect. Even though it's more of a comforting, rather than loving. He sighed and just hugged her closely.

Ratliff was in panic mode, he didn't know what to do at this moment. Even though Rydel had been taken back round from surgery and they were told everything was fine, but she had to stay in hospital for a few more days till she's recovered.

Rydel was laid in the bed before Ratliff, she was sleeping and she hadn't woke up since the surgery but surely she'd be awake soon. He was sat in the bed looking at her. She didn't have cuts all over her face which was a surprise seen as though she'd been fighting the stupid ho that shot her. Or whoever shot her. Her face was drained with colour and her beautiful blonde hair was a right mess. Which broke his heart.

Her hair should be nice, straight and not a mess like it usually is, her face should be full of colour and smiling brightly. Even if it is a face that's always threatening Ratliff, but who cares?! He'd rather have that then see her in so much pain and not the Rydel she usually is.

Ratliff looked at Rydel's hand and took it before playing with it "C'mon Delly," Ratliff said "wake up... Please.."

Just then the door to the room opened, Ratliff looked over to see Laura walk through the door. It was now 1 in the afternoon, so she must have got the sleep she needed before coming back down. She walked over to Ratliff.

"How's she doing?" Laura asked.

"They said she's fine," Ratliff said "now all we gotta do is wait for her to come round."

She sighed "She will." Laura reassured Ratliff.

"I hope so.."

There was then silence between Ratliff and Laura for a couple of minutes. That was until it was broke.

"Thanks." Ratliff said.

"For what?" Laura asked.

"For saving me yesterday," Ratliff said looking up at her "if you didn't see the ho grabbing the gun then I'd be dead right now. So thanks for doing that for me."

"Pffft, I didn't do that for you," Laura lied "I did it for... The fact that.. I didn't want blood to be all over."

"Don't lie."

"I know," Laura sighed "you're welcome."

"There was me thinking that you didn't care about me.." Ratliff said half smiling.

"What?" Laura asked "what made you think I don't care about you?"

"The way you treat me," Ratliff looked up to Laura "the way you always tease me, hit me, threaten me. Push me around like some rag doll. Always made me think you don't care.."

Laura frowned "Of course I care Ratliff," Laura said "I only tease, hit, threaten and push around the people I love and care for the most."

"You love and care for me the most?"

"Out of everyone in the entire world," Laura bent down to his height "you know when we met 3 years ago we didn't get off to a great start. But now look where we are. Ratliff, you mean so much to me that I can't even put it into words," Ratliff smiled "please don't go around thinking I don't care for you..."

"I won't." Ratliff smiled.

"Good."

Both of them then stood up. "Thanks Laura." Ratliff said. Both of them then hugged.

* * *

After himself and Laura had awoken from their deep sleep, Laura decided to go to the hospital and Ross decided to go see Rocky about the Morning Star. They crossed the line yesterday, and now they need to pay. BIG time.

Ross was at Rocky's now, he was stood in front of a wall that had the most ugliest piece of painting ever.

"That is one ugly fucking painting..." Ross said.

"You fucking Philistine," Rocky said "What you know about art?"

"More than you do."

Rocky rolled his eyes "That's a Mitchell Sister's original," Rocky continued "Bought that back in the day when me and the twins were all "let and let live"."

"Seeing as we just let them know we are taking over their business, I doubt that deal is going to hold..." Ross said patting Rocky's back.

"Shit, remember that pony show?" Rocky reminded Ross about the night Ross and Ratliff broke Rocky free and got Riker along as well "I been off their Christmas list for a long time," He sighed "Anyway, I didn't call you over to talk about me."

"Clearly."

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me talk?" Rocky asked.

Ross silenced.

"You killed Cody Christian," Rocky said prodding Ross in the chest "that showed the Morning Star that you're here to stay. Time to relax and cut loose baby!"

"We'll party once the works done," Ross said patting Rocky's shoulders with his hands "I'll call you when there is another move made against the Morning Star. Okay?"

"Okay," Rocky sighed "but seriously... You need to chill and relax.. That's why you are so ratty."

Ross just glared at Rocky.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Pimps Up, Ho's Down - Coming soon**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE & TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART(S) WERE! :D**


	15. Pimps Up, Ho's Down

**I am going to start to do this story in a script style because there is so much talking rather than description :L It would be much easier. Plus.. You know me... I NEVER write in script style. Unless I'm on my phone.**

**But I promise, by ARC 4 and chapters that have description I PROMISE i won't do it in a script style!**

**Chapter 14 - Pimps Up, Ho's Down**

* * *

**A Week Later (3 Weeks To Go)**

* * *

Rydel was at last out of the hospital and recovering well. So in the mean time Riker and Raini were looking after he whilst Rocky, Ross, Ratliff and Laura took care of all the work. Ratliff wanted nothing more but to help look after Rydel but she told him no. That Ross, Laura and Rocky need him and that she'll be fine. Ratliff eventually caved in.

Ratliff, Ross and Laura were then walking down the city at night for a little while seen as though they had to go meet Rocky for something. It had something to do with ho's... That made Ross and Ratliff happy. Laura. Not to much. She's pretty sure if she keeps spending anymore time with Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, Riker and Oleg she's going to end up turning into a lesbian.

They then stopped walking when there was a crowd of people looking up at the gigantic TV screen where Monica Hughes was talking about something. Luckily they spotted Rocky in the crowd so they walked up and stood next to him.

Monica was going on about some army base thing.

_"If everything goes to plan, the S.T.A.G initiative will go into place," Monica said "and I have approved of S.T.A.G coming into Steelport, so therefore, they should be here within the next week or so."_

Ratliff: What the fuck is Stag?

Rocky: Beats me *walks off*

Ross, Ratliff and Laura followed Rocky down the street until they came to an alleyway where a black van was. It was a pimp van. Which makes sense because Rocky is a pimp and all...

Ross: So what did you want us for?

Rocky: *Walking over to the van* You see I was thinking seen as though you guys are looking for more money, which means you have to have more business don't you?

Ross: Yeah...

Rocky: So I had a plan to take over Safeword Brothel.

Ratliff: Sounds great to me free porn for-

Laura: *Glares at him*

Ratliff: *smiles nervously* never mind...

Laura: So what's your plan?

Rocky: *Walking up to Laura* See, I need to auction off somebody as a sex slave in order for this plan to work.

Laura: *nods* Cool, who you got in mind?"

Ross, Ratliff and Rocky then continued to look at Laura. Laura just looked at the boys looking at her, she threw them a confused look. Then clicked

Laura: Aw man, what?!

Ratliff: Well don't look at us *pointing his finger back and forth from him to Ross* We're not going to fuck a boy."

Laura: *whining* But... Why?!

Ross: Cause you're a girl. Plus, Rydel's not here. If you were Rydel you'd be willing to do it.

Laura: *mouth drops open* Are you comparing me to Rydel?

Ross: Yeah.

Laura: *Laughs* It's not my fault I don't go round fucking everything with a pulse!

Ratliff: *Eyes widen* Did you just basically call Rydel a... slut.

Laura then thought about it for a moment.

Laura: I guess I did...

Ross: So.. You don't want to do it... Because you've never had sex before in your life. C'mon Laur, that's impossible. Your 17 years old and you've been in the Saints for 3, almost 4, years. Even Ratliff's lost his virginity.

Ratliff: Are we really talking about people's virginity here?

Ross: Yeah, we kind of are.

Laura: Okay, I'll have you know, I have had sex before *puts her hands on hips*

Ross: Oh yeah, who with? *Folds his arms*

Laura: I'd rather not say.

Ratliff: *Subtle laughter* Oh please do.

Laura: *Looks at Ross*

Ratliff: Oh.. OH! You two... No! Ew! WHEN!?

Ross: What.. No.. When? Even I don't reme- Oh... now I remember...

Ratliff: Okay, did I miss something here?

Ross: Oh relax *hits Ratliff over the head* it was a one night stand we were drunk, it meant nothing.

Laura couldn't help but feel ofended by that.

Laura: *sadly* Oh..

Ross: *realizes* Oh no, Laura I-

Laura: I'm not doing it Rocky.

Rocky: Oh c'mon! If not for me *puts her hand on her shoulder* Do it for the one night stand.

Laura: Oh really? Jokes are starting about that now?

Ross: Your own fault for telling them.

Laura: *Rolls her eyes* You can do this mission without me. Get Ratliff to be the sex slave, that'll work out well. After all... You have had sex with a guy before.

Ratliff: *lies* Wh_aaaaaaa_t? Noo I haven't.

Laura: Oh okay, then what was the 'last time a big naked dude said he could help me it didn't end well' and then 'lets not relive my weird nights'.

Ratliff:... You're a bitch.

Ross: You had sex... with a guy.

Ratliff: Oh c'mon! I was under his influence.

Laura: Influence of lorrrrve.

Ross/Laura/Rocky: *Burst out laughing*

Ratliff: *Glaring at Laura* I wasn't under his influence of "lorrrve" and I wasn't drunk. I wasn't lonely either!

Laura: *Still laughing* Then what else could it of been? If it wasn't love, wasn't drunk, wasn't cause you were lonely and not cause your gay then that leaves r- *stops laughing; realizes* Oh.. Ratliff... Why didn't you tell me or anybody...

Ratliff: *Frowns & looks down* Cause... I was embarrassed...

Ross: *confused* I don't get it...

Laura: *sighs* Ross, Rocky... You two do this on your own. I need to have a talk with Ratliff.

Ratliff&Laura: *Begin to walk away*

Ross: WHAT?! Your going to leave me to be auctioned as a sex slave!

Laura: *To Ratliff* Keep walking, I'll catch up *runs to Ross* Shut up okay. Get over it. This is serious.

Ross: What? Getting auctioned off as a sex slave. Or Ratliff being banged by a dude.

Laura: Ratliff. Don't you get what happened to him?!

Rocky: *Sighs* I do. But Ross is too slow to figure it out so you might as well tell him.

Ross: *Looks at Laura for an answer*

Laura: *Quietly* He was raped...

Ross: W-what?

Laura: Oh c'mon Ross! Read the signs! He didn't do it out of love. He didn't do it cause he's gay. He didn't do it out of loneliness. He didn't do it out of drunkenness. Didn't do it out of choice. Didn't come back for 24 hours when we were in Stillwater. Ross... We found him laid in the back alley bruised and beaten. Don't you remember? He wouldn't tell us what happened. He just told us that he was jumped by the Brotherhood.

*Ross now began to feel bad. He can't believe his best friend in the entire world got raped by some scumbag and Ratliff didn't even have the guts to tell him. Ross could literally feel his blood boiling*

Ross: I'm going to kill whoever done that to him!

Laura: You can't now... He's all the way in Stillwater whoever done it... We're in Steelport. Rocky needs you. Right now Ratliff needs me.

Ross: Since when did you get so caring for Ratliff? He's my best friend, I'm nicer to him let me go sort him out.

Laura: Ross. Just see to fucking Rocky I'll go deal with him. It's female company he'll need not male. *turns around and catches up to Ratliff.

Ross: *Turns to Rocky* I am not in the best of moods anymore so you better not piss me off.

Rocky: Quit being a bitch and get in the van.

* About 2 hours past... Rocky had finally auctioned Ross off as a sex slave which Ross wasn't too pleased about because he was took off by some girl. Which he wasn't complaining about. He was thankful it was a girl and not a guy. Technically this is rape. Ross doesn't want this, but he'll do anything for his friends.. So.. He has no choice does he?

Rocky had to call Riker up to come help him, cause he needed to find Ross and get out of here before going back to Saints HQ. Aka the penthouse. He already had a couple of Saint members with him, but he needed more. And one that could help find Ross whilst the others broke the security system *

Riker: You sold Ross off as a sex slave.

Rocky: Yeah *rubs the back of his neck*

Riker: *Bursts out laughing* Dude, you are a legend. Oh, I have to see this.

Rocky: No, we have to find Ross before he gets his brains fucked out by someone else. That't not a girl.

Riker: You're making this so hard for me not to laugh and help.

Rocky: Just help me!

* Riker and Rocky then looked around the brothel in hope to find Ross. They did. They found him in a room butt naked on a bed *

Riker: Lovely *picks up the quilt cover and throws it over him*

Ross: *Moves about and opens his eyes* Oh hey guys...

Rocky: Dude are you drunk?

Ross: *shrugs; slurred* I don't know... *begins to laugh* The rooms spinning.

Riker: Okay, you need to get dressed unless you want to be running around naked *picks up Ross's cloths and throws them at Ross*

Ross: *Sits up and begins to put his cloths on with great struggle ; slurred* T-this is hard.

Riker: It's not. Your just drunk.

Ross: Come here Riker.

Riker: No.

Ross: No, come here.

Riker: No.

Ross: Come. Here.

Riker: *walks over to him and sits next to him*

Ross: *Grabs his face ; kisses him on the lips* Shut up with your attitude *pats his face*

Riker: *Wipes his lips and jumps up* Eww!

Rocky: *laughs* Oh you two would make such an adorable couple...

Riker: *Pushes Rocky* Shut up.

* once Ross was dressed Riker and Rocky helped Ross to his feet and carried him around the Brothel as they fought off all the Morning Star and others who were in their way. There was some time when Ross just fell out their grip, or almost got them killed due to his drunkenness. So this mission almost failed about 4 times *

Ross: Are we home?

Rocky: No. We're going to go though soon. Now shut up.

Ross: *Whines* I wanna go home!

Rocky: Shut up or I swear I am going to slap you.

Ross: meanie.

Rocky: *Slaps him*

Ross: *Slurred* That wasn't nice... You are just a bully.

Riker: You are just drunk. *lets go of Ross, leaving Rocky to hold onto him* Hold him up for one second.

Rocky: *Keeps hold of Ross*

Riker: *Throws Ross over his shoulder* This should be easier *feels his knee's sink* Oh fuck he is one heavy cunt.

Ross: *hits Riker's back*

Riker: *smiles and backs into a wall crushing Ross*

* After that little incident with Ross. Rocky and Riker cleared up the rest of the mess in the Brothel along with some other Saints. They then decided to go home. Rocky decided to hang back in the Brothel for a little while to just touch it up seen as though it looked a mess. Riker just took Ross home cause he was brain dead drunk *

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Ho Boat - Coming soon! :D**

**10 reviews or more for the next one :) So that means: AllywilsonR5, SarahLeung, Tasha2012, karley98... REVIEW.**


	16. Cut Scene

**This chapter has NOTHING to do with the story line. This is just a cut scene really for Laura and Ratliff when Laura took him off after Laura and Rocky figured out what was wrong with him. :D**

**I know I promised Raura & Rydellington... But.. Unfortunately... That promise is going to be broken :( To make it up to you after Never Be The Same or this story is over I have a Raura story coming out! :) RAURA. You remember... I do NOT ship Raura... and I am writing a Raura story for you all. I hope you're happy.**

**Chapter 15 - Cut scene**

* * *

Rydel was in the penthouse being looked after by Raini and Oleg seen as though Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Rocky were out doing something for the Saints. So Rydel was stuck in the penthouse on the couch or in bed to rest until she was recovered. Which sucked. But knowing Rydel, within a few days she'll be back kicking, flipping, punching everyone again.

The one person she did wish was here though was Ratliff. Maybe Rydel should just try to forget about him and get over him, cause it's obvious it's not going to happen. Which hurt a lot. But whatever makes Ratliff happy because she can't stand seeing him hurt and broken. Like that night back in Stillwater. Ratliff decided to go to the store and he didn't come back. Ross, Laura and Rydel went looking for him. They found him in a back alley beaten and bruised. He told them he was jumped by the Brotherhood, but something kept telling Rydel and Laura that there was more too it than that cause of the way he was acting with Ross and Noah. Even Rydel and Laura.

_"Maybe we shouldn't worry," Ross said "its Ratliff. He'll get lost taking a walk round the block."_

_"Yeah I agree," Laura said "but... It's 3 a.m. Ross... He left to the store at 8. He'd of called if he was lost and he's lived in Stillwater the longest out of everyone. He knows this place like he knows the back of his hand."_

_Ross nodded. Laura was right. Ratliff's lived in Stillwater since he was a baby, of course he is going to know this place more than anything else in the world. It's not very often Ratliff gets lost in Stillwater, when he does its cause he's drunk. Even when he's drunk he knows his way around Stillwater better than anyone._

_Rydel suggested that they go out looking for Ratliff, so they did. Noah hung back at the crib in case Ratliff decided to come back and then Noah could call Rydel, Ross and Laura to come back._

_Once they were out looking for him, they split up. Ross got in his car and searched the otherside of the city whilst Rydel and Laura searched their side of the city on foot separately. Still nothing. Laura sighed before putting her head in her hands. She just gave up completely. Of all the times she wished Ratliff would disappear or drop dead, she never meant it literally!_

_She was stood at a cross road alley way. She could either go left or right, or go back into the city or back to the crib. There was then footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Rydel coming towards her. "Found him?" Rydel asked. Laura shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. All of a sudden a car came racing down the alley and braked rapidly in front of Rydel and Laura, leaving skid marks._

_"Found him?" Ross asked jumping out the car._

_"No." Rydel said._

_"Guys we might as well just give up," Laura said "we've searched everywhere. We'll just go to the police tomorrow and ask them what we should do."_

_Ross and Rydel nodded in agreement. All of them then went to get into the car when they heard movement down the alley way. "Wait." Rydel said looking down the alley way. She saw a figure in the distance "There's someone there!"_

_Ross looked down the alley way as the person got up off the floor, looked at Ross. It wasn't Ratliff. It was someone else. That someone else looked to the ground, looked at Ross, back at the ground and then mad a run in the opposite direction. Ratliff._

_"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ross shouted as he ran down the alley after the person._

_Rydel and Laura followed, but stopped when they got to where the person ran from. They looked down to see Ratliff on the floor. "Ratliff!" Rydel shrieked._

_He was on the floor in a bloody mess. His lip was cut, his face was bruising, he had scratches all over. Laura and Rydel knelt down beside him "Oh my god what happened to you?!" Laura asked panicked._

_"I.. er... H-he c-c-came u-up behind me a-a-and j-jumped me.." Ratliff stuttered, shaking with fear._

_"Are you sure?" Laura asked "it looks like he done more than that!" she cried out._

_"I-i'm sure."_

_Rydel then went to go run her hand through Ratliff's hair as he was still on the floor, but as she touched him he jumped and scooted away from her a little. Rydel looked at Laura confused, she just shrugged. "Is anywhere else hurting?" Laura asked._

_"M-m-m-my arm."_

_Laura then went to go roll the sleeve up on his right arm, but he jumped out of reach. "Ratliff... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Laura said._

_"I-I don't care.." Ratliff kept stuttering "d-don't t-t-touch me."_

_Ross then came back down the alley way back to Rydel and Laura "He's gone," Ross said "i have no idea what he wa- Ratliff! Dude. What the fuck happened?!"_

_"He claims he was jumped," Laura said looking up to Ross. **But I don't believe him. **Laura mouthed to Ross. Ross cocked his head in confusion to why, Laura ushered Ross to come over next to Ratliff and see to him. So he done so._

_Ross knelt next to Ratliff as he saw to his best friend on the floor, he looked at him as he was still laid on the floor. "You okay there?" Ross asked. Ratliff just winced in pain, even though nobody had touched him. Ross sighed "C'mon, we'll get you back to the crib." Ross then went to slip his hands underneath Ratliff where he could pick him up and carry him. But Ratliff just jumped again and pushed Ross away._

_Luckily Ross caught himself from going back, smashing his head off the floor. He looked up at Laura, she shrugged, then at Rydel who also shrugged._

Still to this day Rydel doesn't know if that's the truth or not.

The elevator dinged and speak of the devil... Ratliff came out of the elevator, with Laura dragging him by the hand. Rydel, Raini and Oleg exchanged glances at each other and watched Laura drag Ratliff off into the bedroom.

"What's that about?" Rydel asked.

Raini shrugged "Beats me."

"The boy looked... Upset," Oleg said "do you think it has something to do with that?

"Maybe," Rydel said "but why is Laura comforting him? She never comforts him. If anything she makes him uncomfortable."

Laura shut the door of her bedroom, before turning round to face Ratliff who was sat on the bed looking down at his feet playing with his fingers nervously. She walked over and sat by him before putting an arm around him and pulled him a little closer to her where he rested his head gently on the top of her head. She just rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I.. I didn't tell you or anyone because I was scared." Ratliff admitted.

"What were you scared of?" Laura asked.

"The way you'd of all reacted," Ratliff said "cause of the way you were treating me back then like I was a bag of shit. I thought you'd of laughed in my face."

"Ratliff, what did I say to you in the hospital last week?" Laura asked. Ratliff smiled subtly "exactly. Plus, this is a _serious _matter. Not something to laugh at." She sighed "I just wish you could of came to me sooner and told us. Or just me for that matter. I'd of kept it a secret. But now Ross and Rocky know and I doubt that's going to stay a secret for long. Not to worry you or anything."

Ratliff just sighed "I know," He said "it's just... In this group we're in... Everyone relies on me to be the strong one.. How am I suppose to be the strong one now?"

"You've done it for the past 5 months Ratliff, I think you'll find a way." Laura said smiling.

Ratliff smiled. Throughout the years Ratliff has known Laura she's never been this kind and sweet to Ratliff ever. Even when they first met, Laura wasn't nice to him. She kicked him in the place guys should never ever be kicked. But now it's like she's a whole new person.

"T-thanks Laura."

"And if I find the person who done this to you I am going to kick his ass okay?" Laura said, smiling.

Ratliff nodded "Okay."

"But you need to tell me who if you ever see him again." Laura said.

_I see him everyday of my life around Steelport _"Of course I will." Ratliff said.

Both of them then hugged tightly, but not too tight. After a couple of minutes both of them pulled away from the hug and looked at each other. They smiled. Ratliff then cupped Laura's face in one of his hands before he brought her face closer to him where he kissed her on the lips softly.

Ratliff realized what he'd just done. He kissed the best friend of the girl he was suppose to have a crush on. But is it wrong that them feelings have just... gone. He then pulled away from the kiss looking at a very surprised and shocked Laura. "Laura... I'm... I-"

Laura cut him off "No, don't..." Laura said smiling a looked at her confused before Laura pulled him back in and their lips reconnected.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Ho Boat - Coming soon! :D**

**12 Reviews or more for the next one :) Seen as though thats how many people follow the story :)**


	17. Gang Bang

**This is the beginning of ARC 3 :D One more Arc to go an then it's over :(**

**Sup. We're back to the normal story line with the Rataura twist ;) Haha. I'm gonna skip "The Ho Boat" because it's a boring mission... THIS chapter is where it gets better ;)**

**We're back to the script style of writing :) Some chapters WON'T be script style writing, it's just for this story it's easier for me :)**

**_Bold Italic_ - Description**

_Flashback_

**(SPOILER) Characters Introduced In This Chapter - S.T.A.G., Cyrus Temple & Kia**

**Chapter 16 - Gang Bang (BEGINNING OF ARC 3)**

* * *

_**- It had been a few days after the whole Ratliff and Laura kissing each other situation. Even though it wasn't really a situation, seen as though they both melted into it like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. When they pulled away they sat there in a never ending silence, until it was broken by Laura asking what they should do. After about 5 minutes of talking about it, they came to a final decision on whether or not they should date. Yes. They decided to date. But in secret. Only Ratliff and Laura know about them secretly dating. Both of them are just waiting for the right moment to tell everyone because they don't know how everyone is going to react. Laura's pretty sure Ross has feelings for her and Ratliff is pretty sure Rydel has feelings for him. What a mess.-**_

_**- Right now it's not what they are focusing on. Rydel seemed to of got better, recovered well. But there wasn't anything that needed to be doing lately if they were honest. Everything seemed to of calmed down between the Third Street Saints, the Luchadores and The Morning Star. In fact it had calmed down that much they were thinking about packing up and leaving back to Stillwater. But that would be a mistake. If only they knew how this day was going to go -**_

_**- Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Oleg were all outside in the penthouse by the pool. Ratliff and Laura were sat next to each other closely, but they didn't realize how close because Ross noticed. He didn't want to say anything because he figured it's just because of them only just finding out about what Ratliff went through back in Stillwater. Ratliff shuffled closer to Laura. That's when Ross went to say something but his phone started blowing up with his ringtone -**_

_'Unknown Number'_

_**- He shrugged and answered it -**_

Ross: Hello?

?: Hey Ross.

Ross: Maia.

_**- Ratliff, Laura and Oleg stopped talking to each other and immediately paid their attention to Ross on the phone -**_

Maia: Nice to talk to you too.

Ross: What do you want?

Maia: I want you to meet me in the park. Bring your little friends if you have to.

Ross: Why should I meet you in the park?

Maia: If you want Killbane dead you will*hangs up*

_**- Ross looked to a confused looking Ratliff, Laura and Oleg, he sighed before putting his phone in his pocket -**_

Ross: *Stands up* Well come on.

Ratliff: Wait.. You aren't actually going to meet that slag bag are you?

Ross: Yeah. I want Killbane dead. By the sounds of it she has a plan.

Laura: Ross.. We are talking about Maia Mitchell here. Maia Mitchell. Second in command for Morning Star - actually make that First in command with Cody being dead.

Ross: *Rolls his eyes*

Oleg: They have a point Ross, for all you know this could be some elaborate set up to kill you.

Ross: Well in that case it's a good thing you three are coming with me.

Ratliff: Since when?

Ross: Since now, so come on *leaves*

_**- Sadly, Ratliff, Laura and Oleg want Killbane dead too. But they don't trust Maia one bit so they're not going to meet the whore. Then again, they don't want Ross being hurt... Or killed. So they have to go. They followed Ross and soon enough they were at the park with Maia -**_

Maia: *Drops money into the guitar case of the guy who's playing the guitar in the park.*

Oleg: I didn't realize you were a patron of arts Maia.

Maia: *Rolls her eyes* We never really got the chance to talk Oleg. With you being a science experiment.

Oleg: *Growls*

Ross: Alright, *stands in front of Oleg* don't piss the big guy off Maia.

Maia: I'm not here to piss the big guy off.

Laura: Then what do you want with us here? This isn't some set up to kill us with Killbane, Ryland and crew.

**_- The guitarist continued to play his guitar as he listened in on their conversation -_**

Maia: No! I want nothing to do with that douche bag Killbane and that rat Ryland.

Ratliff: Sheesh, what did they do to get your panties in a twist?

Maia: Ryland done nothing. Killbane killed my sister.

Ratliff: So that's why Kiki's not here... Makes a whole lot of sense now.

Maia: Shut up stupid.

Laura: Hey! Don't call him stupid!

**_- Another thing Ross was suspicious about Ratliff and Laura's behavior.. Laura seems to be sticking up for him a WHOLE lot lately and Laura has never done that. If anything she's the one who's always made fun of him. But ever since a few days ago when it got out about Ratliff to Ross, Laura and Rocky she's been nicer... But Ross would have thought that, that would of worn off within 24... Seconds. Apparently not. Which is still suspicious -_**

Laura: Only _I _get to do that, so don't you go stealing my thunder bitch.

Ratliff: Yeah! *Realizes what Laura said* Hey!

_**- Ross shrugged. Maybe there was nothing to be suspicious about after all -**_

Maia: Look, are we going to discuss this plan... or are we going to stand here arguing over who gets to call Ellington the idiot around here.

Ratliff: Err, it's Ratliff. Get it right.

Maia: *Sighs and rolls her eyes*

Ratliff: What.. You wouldn't like it if I kept calling you Kiki instead of Maia.

Maia: Oh that is it! *lunges towards him*

Ross: *grabs Maia* Okay! *lets go of Maia and stands between Ratliff and Maia* Chill... You two are even worse then Ratliff and Laura when they bicker.

Oleg: Am I the ONLY one who is interested in what Maia has planned for Killbane's death?

Maia: Oh yeah, right sorry.

_**- Just as Maia went to go explain the plan to them all, the guitarist stopped playing his guitar. They all looked at him confused in why he did... But the expression on his face told him everything. There was something or someone coming their way that looked scary -**_

_**- Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Oleg and Maia looked to the side, away from the guitarist. Nothing was there. That was until out of big massive jeeps/tanks with guns on came out of nowhere and began shooting at the five -**_

Ratliff: OH SHIT RUN!

_**- They then ran off in the opposite direction towards the road. Ross and Ratliff kept on pushing each other to try get away, Oleg had enough he put Ross under one of his arms and threw Ratliff over his shoulder before running, following Maia and Laura. All that could be heard was Ratliff and Ross screaming in fear if Oleg dropped them -**_

Ross: OLEG PUT ME DOWN NOW!

Ratliff: We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die...

_**- They all came to the road, but if they stopped for traffic to pass by they would get wiped out by the jeeps and tanks coming towards them. So Maia, Laura and Oleg risked it. Laura and Maia ran across the roads as cars braked to try stopping from hitting them both. Oleg, on the other hand, still had hold of Ratliff and Ross and he jumped on the car bonnets that were in his way -**_

_**- Once they were in the alley way, Oleg put Ratliff and Ross back onto their feet and they began to run down the alley until they came to the back of a night club called 'Technically Legal'. Laura tried the door -**_

Laura: *Keeps tugging at it* Shit! Its locked!

_**- Laura looked down the alley way to see the jeeps coming towards them -**_

Laura: *screams* SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

Oleg: Allow me *Moves her out of the way and rips both of the doors wide open ; steps aside* Ladies first. That includes Ross and Ratliff.

Ross/Ratliff: *Glare at Oleg*

Ratliff: *Goes to say something*

Laura: Ratliff not now! We don't have the time! *grabs his hand and drags him into the club*

Ross/Oleg: *Exchange weird glance before running into the club along with Maia*

_**- Once they were inside the back of the night club, Oleg shut both of the doors and put a pole that was on the floor through the lock to stop whoever it was getting in -**_

Ross: *Gasping for breath* What... The fuck was that?

Ratliff: Yeah, *releases Laura's hand* why were they trying to kill us?

Oleg: Beats me *shrugs* But by the tag that was on the side of the jeeps... I'm going to go with that they were called "S.T.A.G."

Maia: S.T.A.G.?

Laura: *whimper tone* Oh no..

Ross: *looks at Laura along with Ratliff, Oleg and Maia* What...

Laura: Remember a few days ago when we met Rocky down in the city.

Ross: Yeah...

Laura: And... Monica Hughes was on the jumbo tron. She said something about this _S.T.A.G..._

Maia: Oh yeah.. I remember that. I was there watching it on TV. It's some sort of Army base that's going to take over Steelport.

Ratliff: *Sarcastically* Oh great.. Just what we need.

_**- Meanwhile; outside -**_

_**- The jeeps skidded outside the back of the doors until they stopped, making them jerk a little bit. That's when Kia, second in command of S.T.A.G., got out of the car before clicking her ear piece on -**_

Kia: Cyrus, we have the Saints surrounded and ambushed in some nightclub called _Technically Legal._

Cyrus: Good. Make sure they don't get out of their alive. Actually.. Make sure they are alive., Arrest them. Bring them to me.

Kia: Got it. *turns off the ear piece* Go through the front door and get them there!

**_- Back with Ross, Ratliff, Oleg, Laura & Maia -_**

**_- They were still inside near the door, but once they heard someone trying to get in, Maia found a door that led inside the night club where they could lay low. Maybe even escape through the front -_**

**_- They then went through the door only to find some S.T.A.G. troops in there waiting for them -_**

Ratliff: OH C'MON! *Stomps his foot on the floor*

Laura: *shrugs* Well... It's been nice knowing you all.. But looks like our times here.

Ratliff: *Eyes widen* Laura... Don't you dare do what I think-

Laura: *Rugby tackles a S.T.A.G. troop to the floor and attacks him*

Ratliff:... Your gonna do... *looks at Ross* Never mind.

Oleg: Leave these imposter's to me *cracks his knuckles* you guys just get out of here.

Ross: *Drags Laura off the guy* C'mon you, leave this to Oleg!

_**- Ross, Ratliff, Laura and Maia then ran to the front door of the nightclub. They all looked at each other as they saw light and could hear car noises from out side -**_

Ross: On the count of three... We run to the nearest car... and get back to the penthouse. Warn Rydel, Raini, Rocky and Riker.

_**- Ross took a deep breath, he took a big step back before charging to the door breaking it open. Where a open police car was outside and where S.T.A.G. troops were firing at them -**_

Ross: GO GO GO!

**_- They all ran to the car, Ratliff ended up in the drivers seat, Maia and Laura jumped in the back and Ross ended up across Maia and Laura's lap before climbing into the front of the car -_**

Ross: *Climbing to the front of the car*

Ratliff: *Puts his foot down on the pedal, causing the car to go fast down the street*

Ross: *Falls down head first down the seat with his legs in the air ; screams* RATLIFF.

Ratliff: SORRY!

**_- Unfortunately for Ross, he had to stay in that position until he got back to the Penthouse -_**

**_- When they got back to the penthouse, they ran upstairs as fast as they could to Rydel and Raini. Rocky was at his and Riker was at his also -_**

Rydel: What happened..?

Raini: You look like you've been - *Sees Maia* What is _she _doing here?

Laura: _She _is going to help us to kill, Killbane.

Rydel: *Raises her eye brows* Really? Why the sudden change of heart?

Maia: He killed Kiki.

Rydel: And that's why you changed your mind about what side your on.

Ross: Okay, everyone stop! We need to find the fuck why these guys are here trying to kill us...

**- About an hour later, Ross got a phone call from Rocky telling him that he needed to put the TV on the Steelport News where he saw Cyrus -**

**- Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Rydel, Raini and Maia began to watch it -**

**-All the reporters had been asking him questions about S.T.A.G. About what they are. Then came the next question... -**

Reporter: Cyrus, why is S.T.A.G. here?

Cyrus: You heard of the Third Street Saints?

Everyone in the crowd: Yeah.

_**- Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura exchanged weird glances -**_

Cyrus: Well let me tell you about a girl called _Jessica _from Stillwater. She had a boyfriend called _Maero. _Thought it would be fun to run away with him to Stillwater. That was until a guy from Third Street Saints began to pressure Maero and some gang called 'The Brotherhood'. Because Maero got a lot of threats about something from this Saint... So to get revenge on this Maero, this Saint put the girl Jessica into the back of a car. He drove the car into a Monster Truck arena where Maero always went with his Monster Truck to win competitions. The Saint stepped aside and watched Maero crush his OWN girlfriend with the monster truck whilst she was in the boot of a car that all the Monster Trucks went over. All thanks to that Saint.

Reporter: What was the Saints name?

Cyrus: Ross Lynch.

_**- Ross picked up the TV remote and switched it off. He looked to see Rydel, Laura, Ratliff and Raini looking at Ross in disbelief that he would do something like that -**_

Laura: R-ross... I-it's not true is it.. You didn't do that to Jessica...

Ross: *Nods* I-its true... I did that to Jessica.

Rydel: *Stands up* ROSS! SHE WAS ONE OF US! SHE WAS A FUCKING SAINT HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?!

Ross: I-I don't know... I wasn't thinking straight... I just wanted to let Maero to know that he wasn't welcome and... It... I... Killed Jessica.

Laura: *sighs and puts her head in her hands*

Ratliff: *shakes his head; puts his arm round Laura* Dude... That's just way out of order.

Ross: I know... and I'm sorry.

_Ross: Look, Jess... I want to take you somewhere for a little bit._

_Jessica: Sure. Where? *smiling*_

_Ross: Er... Just for a little car ride around the city. I want to show you somewhere you've never been before._

_Jessica: Cool! Although, I don't know where it could be... I've lived in Stillwater since I was a baby._

_Ross: *Nods* I'm.. *pulls her into a tight hug*_

_Jessica: *Hugs back* You okay Ross...?_

_Ross: Y-yeah... I'm fine... Just know that you are a great friend... and that I am so sorry for what's about to happen._

_Jessica: What?_

_Ross: *Tightens the hug around Jessica's neck ; tears threatening his eyes*_

_Jessica: *Coughs* Ross... A little tight... on the hug..._

_Ross: I know..._

_Jessica: *Eyes widen as she begins to choke* Ross! What... are you.. doing... let go of me!_

_Ross: I'm sorry Jess..._

**_-Before Ross knew it, Jess was out cold in Ross's arms. He sunk to the floor with her. She was still breathing, but Ross would rather Jess be out cold once this happens. He doesn't want her to feel the pain when she gets crushed. He let tears fall from his eyes -_**

_Ross: *Kisses her head ; crying* I-I'm sorry..._

**_- Ross then picked up her body before taking Jessica's car keys, opening the trunk and putting her in it outside the crib. Rydel, Ratliff, Laura and Noah weren't about so he could get this done without any disturbance -_**

**_- He got to the arena where the Monster Truck rally was going to begin, he parked the car next to the cars that would be crushed by the Monster Trucks before he got out the car with the keys. Ross ran his hand across the trunk -_**

_Ross: Goodbye... *runs out of the arena*_

**_- Ross got back to the arena and the Monster Truck Rally was into swing, he kept on looking over to the car with Jessica in the back of the trunk. He looked over to Maero's Monster Trunk. Ross just put on a grin to him. Maero was confused why -_**

**_- The whistle went and all the Monster Trucks started driving about like lunatics. Ross couldn't watch. He had to bite down on his knuckle every time he watched. Then this was it... Maero started driving towards the car Jessica was in -_**

**_- Within seconds Maero went over the car and crushed it flat. Making Ross's heart sink. Jessica was now officially dead and Maero won instantly -_**

_Maero: *Gets out of the monster truck and cheers* _

_Ross: *Walks up to Maero ; slowly clapping*_

_Maero: What you doing here Ross..._

_Ross: *Takes Jessica's keys out of his pocket before throwing them to Maero*_

_Maero: *Catches them* What are you throwing me these for? *looks down at the keys*_

**_- Maero looked down to the keys of some car. Then he saw the beads on the car keys that read "Jess". Maero's heart sunk as he realized Ross had put Jessica in the trunk of one of the cars that Maero went over. Maero had just killed his own girlfriend. -_**

Rydel: No, no... this isn't real.. You didn't do this Ross...

Ross: I did... and... I'm sorry.

Rydel: *shakes her head* I can't believe you *storms out of the room*

Ratliff: Yeah, I'm leaving too.. This isn't right. Come on Laur. *Grabs her hand and leave with her*

Ross: *Puts his head in his hands and begins to cry* What did I do...

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Convoy Decoy - COMING SOON**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	18. Convoy Decoy

**Replies:**

**Guest: I LOVE THIS STORY!**

_Thank you! :)_

**KidloveAuslly: Poor Ross. :/**

_I know :/_

**evelina158: Omfg. This is so cool ;3 Will they forgive Ross? :o I love iit 3**

_Thank you! & I don't know ;) _

**Chapter 17 - Convoy Decoy **

* * *

- Ross know's that what he done crossed the line big time, but it was either that... Or kill someone else out of the Saints that meant something to Maero. That left Laura. IN all fairness, Laura didn't like him... So that left Jess. Plus, Jess actually liked Maero and he liked her a heck lot more. He didn't want to kill Jess. Heck, he'd do anything to have her back. but that wasn't what he was worrying about right now. He was worrying about how S.T.A.G. are after him and the Saints to arrest/kill him. That's terrifying considering they have army bases around Stillwater now with tanks, VTOLS and everything -

- Ross went back to Saints HQ (a.k.a the penthouse) where Oleg and Ratliff were playing a game off... chess -

Ross: Seriously... Chess.

Ratliff: *looks at Ross ; rolls his eyes and looks back at the game* Yeah, we're bored. Got a problem?

Ross: *sighs ; walks over to the couch and sits on it* I know you're mad Ratliff..

Ratliff: *sarcastically* Wow... You must be psychic Ross!

Ross: So... You don't want to save the convoy then?

Ratliff: Of course I do.

Ross: Then fancy chipping in on this plan?

Ratliff: Depends, *looks at Ross* If it's for you - no - if it's for the Saints - yes.

Ross: Saints.

Ratliff: Then I'm in.

Ross: We're going to need Rydel and Laura also. As well as Raini, Riker and Rocky.

Oleg: What about me?

Ross: Yeah and you of course. Can you get Laura and Rydel?

Ratliff: *Stands up* Yeah, I'll go get Laura.*walks over to the stairs*

Ross: And Rydel...

Ratliff: Oh yeah... Rydel... *Goes upstairs*

Ross: *Looks to Oleg* Sup with him?

Oleg: What do you mean...?

Ross; He's been having strange behavior with Laura lately...

Oleg: *scoffs* Your blind Ross.

Ross: Huh?

Oleg: Can't you see what's going on? I've seen them both twice now.

Ross: What do yo- *realizes* Oh my! They're dating! Ratliff and Laura are together!

Oleg: *Slowly claps*

**With Ratliff**

Ratliff: Laura *walks into her room* Ross wants us to do something for the convoy.

Laura: Is it for Ross?

Ratliff: No.

Laura; Then I'll do it *stands up*

Ratliff: C'mon babe, you can't keep on being angry at him. You can already see that the guilt is eating at him as it is, don't make it any harder for him then it already is.

Laura: He killed Jessica!

Ratliff: I know that... By any means necessary, it could of been you. Maero was close to you too.

Laura: But I didn't like him, so that's why he probably never done it.

Ratliff: Are we gonna stand here and argue about why Ross killed Jessica or are we going to save our asses from S.T.A.G.?

Laura: *sighs* Fine. Lets go. *walks to the door*

Ratliff: *Stops her*

Laura: What are you doing?

Ratliff: Don't I get a kiss or anything...

Laura: *Rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss him*

Ross: *Opens the door wide*

Laura: *goes back straight* And that's the very quiet secret you needed to know.

Ross: *Rolls his eyes* Don't bother, I know what's going on between you two. I put the pieces together. *pauses* with the help of Oleg.

Ratliff: Oh...

Ross: Yeah. Oh. Anyway, you two better hurry up. I've spoken to Rydel, we're all set. *leaves the room*

Ratliff: Something tells me he's annoyed.

Laura: *Sarcastically* Nooo...you don't say?

* * *

Rydel: Did you know Calum is the S.T.A.G.'s mascot?

Laura: Really?

Rydel; Yeah.

Ross: I say we kidnap him and bring him back to our side after all... In a way it's his fault we are in Steelport.

Rydel: Actually it's yours.. if you and Noah would of just killed Cody, Maia and Kiki right there and then, then we could of flew back to Stillwater..

Maia: Hey!

Rydel: Sorry.

Ross: But he pressed the police button.

Ratliff: Can we just focus on getting Calum back later.. Right now.. We need to do this.

- Hour later Ratliff had everything packed into the back of a truck to take back to Stillwater to safety. The Saints weren't going back to Stillwater, they were staying in Steelport as well as Stillwater, they needed to stay until Killbane was gone as well as S.T.A.G. Ratliff had the job of getting the truck out of Steelport safely whilst Ross had the pleasure of stealing a F-69 VTOL and creating a distraction whilst everyone done their thing -

- Ross got to the entrance of the base, he hid behind a tall box because there was S.T.A.G. soldiers outside guarding the base entrance. He looked to the side where he noticed somewhere, where he could sneak in. Ross managed to squeeze through and before he knew it, he was in the base. Of course he had to be careful, otherwise he'd be shot dead.. Some how Ross wants to live longer than 17 years old -

- Minutes later, Ross was next to a VTOL that was open. To his luck there was nobody outside of it, so he just carefully casually walked over to the VTOL before climbing inside of it. He buckled himself in before looking at the controls -

Ross: Whoa.. This thing looks like something out of them space alien games you play on a Xbox...

- Ross brought the shutter down on the jet so it was properly closed and he wouldn't fall out -

Ross: Now all I have to do is find the on button...

- There was no key to switch it on. Then again there is no keys in jets, planes or helicopters. Ross should know that, he's stolen plenty since he's been in the Third Street Saints. But this jet is just so complicated. Although it looks like it could do a couple of cool things. Ross then just hit the dashboard. The plane switched on and began to hover above the ground -

Ross: Oh my god! This is so cool!

- As Ross was in the air in the plane he hit a button on the steering wheel that shot out a lazer and blew up a tank in the army base by accident -

Ross: Well this ought to be some distraction...

- As the S.T.A.G. troops attempted to shoot at Ross in the jet, but Ross kept on dodging them by moving it. He doesn't know how he got the hang of the plane so fast.. But it was some miracle he's not gonna lie. As he continued to do so, his phone started ringing. _Ratliff. _Perfect timing. Ross thought. He picked up as best as he could -

Ross: Ratliff, I know we are all doing something right now, but now isn't the best time!

Ratliff: I know! But I am outnumbered here! I need your help!

Ross: *sighs* Do I have to?

Ratliff: Ross!

Ross: Right, sorry, where about's are you...

Ratliff: The bridge.

Ross: Ratliff, there are about 4 bridges in Steelport your going to have to be more specific than that...

Ratliff: The one that goes over the river.

Ross: They _all _go over the river.

Ratliff: The one that leads out of Steelport!

Ross: I'll be there in like... 30 seconds.

Ratliff: Huh?

Ross: I'm in a jet! Oh my god! It is so cool your going to have to try it one time.

Ratliff: Hahaha, yeah, but right now... I need my ass saving.

Ross: Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming.

- Ross then flew to Ratliff's rescue where he took out all the tanks and jeeps that were surrounding Ratliff. He's surprised he never blew Ratliff up either when he was shooting at them... Once the coast was clear, Ross guarded Ratliff until he went onto the freeway that leaded out to Stillwater, which then he turned around back into Steelport quickly -

- His phone than rang again -

Oleg: Ross, I need your help!

Ross: Oh my god... Who's next?! Rydel?! Laura?! Maia?! Riker?! Rocky?! Ra-

Oleg: Ross, there's too many that I can handle I need help...

Ross: Why am I having day ja vu?

Oleg: Come quick! *hangs up*

Ross: Might as well stick a super man sign on me and call me a hero.

- Ross done the same with Oleg until he was safe, before Ross knew it... Everything was done so everyone was back at Saints HQ, even Ratliff. Even though it did take 3 hours to get back from Stillwater to Steelport -

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Live! With Killbane**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE :)  
**

**I kinda got bored with this chapter -_- ARC 4 is SERIOUSLY the best ARC even though it's the last :L**


	19. Stillwater Blues

**Okay, so... I got bored of doing ARC 3 so I am just going to move onto ARC 4 :) The final ARC... So that means there's about 10 or so chapters left till the final one :L**

**Also.. There is going to be two NEW pairings/Couples in this story in order for me to do the ending I want :D**

**A few things you should know: Maia is OFFICIALLY on the good side, Ryland is NOT in the story anymore he's NOT dead, he just left because of Ross, Ratliff and Raini basically LOL and I think that's about it.. Haha, I'm not so sure x"D I THINK Calum is back into the story... But I ain't so sure x"D**

**Chapter 18 - Stillwater Blues (Beginning Of Arc 4)**

* * *

**=== 2 Weeks Later ; 1 Week Before Everything Ends ===**

Ratliff: *Awkwardly* Mhm...

Laura: *Cocks her head* You weren't listening were you?

Ratliff: *Lies* No, I was! *smiles* Something about... er.. Ross?

Laura: *Gives him the look*

Ratliff: Rydel?

Laura; *Rolls her eyes ; leaves the room*

Riker: You know, I'm not one to judge... *leans forward* But you two... Are... kind of...

Ratliff: Not working out anymore? *Looks at Riker* I know.

Riker: Then why are you still dating her then?

Ratliff: *Shrugs* Cause.. I'm... er..

Laura: *walks to the top of penthouse stairs and listens in*

Riker: *Not knowing she's there* Afraid your going to hurt her feelings?

Ratliff: *Doesn't know either ; laughs* Pu-lease... It's Laura. Laura Marano. She _has no _feelings.

Laura: *Raises her eye brows offended*

Riker: Then why won't you break-up with her?

Ratliff: Because she might think I like Rydel and that I was using her to get over my 'Rydel-crush' or whatever you call it.

Riker: Isn't that what you were basically doing in the first place?

Ratliff: Well... Yeah...

Laura: *Mouth drops open*

Ratliff: But... At first it was... Then it wasn't... But... Now I'm having second doubts.

Laura: *scoffs* It's okay Ratliff

Ratliff/Riker: *Look up to Laura ; at each other ; then back at Laura*

Laura: IF anything this was me just trying to get over...

Ross: *walks behind Laura*

Laura: *Doesn't know he's there* To get over my 'Ross-crush' *imitating Ratliff* or whatever you call it.

Ross: *Slowly steps back to leave*

Laura: *Not looking behind her* Ross don't even think about going anywhere.

Ross: Yes ma'am.

Ratliff: Oh c'mon Laur, don't be like that.

Laura: No. Don't _you _be like _that. _After everything I've done for you ever since that night you came forward about you being-

Ratliff: Yeah alright, I get it.

Laura: *Sighs* We're over.

Ratliff: What.

Laura: You said it yourself. You basically gave us a reason not to be dating anymore.

Ratliff: What... Just so you can get it on with Ross?

Laura: *Laughs* Maybe I will! Maybe you can go "get it on" with Rydel.

Ratliff: Maybe _I _will.

Laura: Fine! *Grabs Ross by the wrist and drags him into her room ; slamming the door shut*

Ross: We're not actually gonna...

Laura: _No!_

Ross: Oh...

Laura: *Sighs and sits on her bed*

Ross: You okay? *sits beside her*

Laura; What do you think? My boyfriend- ex... boyfriend was just using me to get to somebody else.

Ross: Well he wasn't entirely using you through the whole thing. You heard him Laur, he got half way through and realized he did care for you! *realizes how bad that sounds*

Laura: You fucking ass.

Ross: Sorry...

Laura: Although I'd rather have an ass then somebody who's just using me.

Ross: Huh?

Laura: *Leans in and kisses him on the lips ; pulls away* That answer your question...

Ross: *Nods*

* * *

- Ratliff sighed heavily before kicking the door that led to the balcony open. What the fuck was that? He didn't mean for Laura to actually hear that. In fact.. He wasn't using Laura through ALL of the relationship, sure he was just to see if Rydel would have any reaction to it.. But just last week he actually started developing feelings for Laura. Gosh he sounds like a right fucking player now. He should just go apologize to Laura and get her back after everything she has done for him -

- He walked away from the balcony to go into Laura's room from the outside, but when he saw basically made him boil with fury. He saw Ross and Laura on Laura's bed making out, by the looks of it, things were getting a little heated as Laura layed down and pulled Ross on top of her. He then stormed off inside the penthouse -

- He knocked on the bed room door and it opened -

Rydel: *Smiles* Hey Ratliff. What's up?

- Ratliff walked into the room before pulling Rydel close to him and crashing his lips onto her's, kicking the door shut. Rydel pushed him away, as she was about to say something, Ratliff stopped her -

Ratliff: Laura's history.. Your the one I really want Ry...

- with that Rydel pulled Ratliff back down and kissed him. She'd been waiting for this moment for way too long, and sure it was bad that she was doing it to Laura. But, Laura knew about Rydel's crush on Ratliff first.. and then next thing you know Laura and Ratliff are together. And at long last Rydel has finally got what she wanted after all this time -

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

- Ross was just walking causally by himself along the shore smiling at the fact he had finally got Laura to be his girlfriend. Sure he knows it's wrong going after your girlfriends ex, but hey? Ross liked Laura first and then Ratliff came out to Rocky, himself and Laura about him being raped and then all of a sudden he makes a move against Laura. But now she's Ross's and hopefully will be for a very long time -

- By next week, hopefully S.T.A.G. will be gone and they can get back to living the life in Stillwater once again. Every time Ross thinks about next week.. All he wants to do is turn back around as if he doesn't want next week to come all cause of a bad feeling. He sighed, there wasn't much he can do anyway -

- his phone than began to ring -

Ross: *answers* Hello?

Rydel: Hey.

Ross: Hey, wazzup Delly.

Rydel: Would you think Laura would be mad if I was dating Ratliff?

Ross: Probably not... *realizes* Rydel... Are you with Ratliff...

Rydel: Maybe...

Ross: How could you?!

Rydel: How could _you_!

Ross: Huh?

Rydel: Ratliff caught you and Laura getting all heated last night in her room... Yeah. So don't give me shit Ross.

Ross: Oh shit, someone pissed the bed.

Rydel: Whatever.

Ross: Where are you anyway?

Rydel: Taking a walk... Thinking about that whole thing with Calum.. I can't believe we actually kidnapped him..

Ross: Haha, me either, but that little bitch ain't going anywhere after what he nearly costed us back in Stillwater.

Rydel: *Sighs* Stillwater... I miss that place.. When are we going back there?

Ross: Hopefully soon Ry.

- Rydel couldn't help but get a feeling that she wouldn't ever return to Stillwater ever again. she didn't know why either -

Ross: You missing Noah too Del?

Rydel: Yeah... Him too.

Ross: Listen, we're doing this for him you know? Staying in Stillwater and beating out every son-of-a-bitch out here.

Rydel: I know.

Rydel: So anyway... Your trusting... Maia Mitchell?

Ross: Yeah, she seems... Okay.

Rydel: How can you even go long with her after who she worked for, after what she did?

Ross: Oh c'mon Ry... You got to let that shit go..

Rydel: *Sighs* Do I have too?

Ross: Yeah.

Rydel: Fine.

Ross: Talk to me about something else besides from Maia anyways.

Rydel: Well.. Taking down Ryland was pretty easy.

Ross: Really... You call that fucking easy. I had to kill him on a game! A fucking game! Then that's when he decided he'd had enough and left.. It's not easy shit Rydel.

Rydel: Jeez.. I was just saying.. You made it out in one piece didn't you?

Ross: Are you sure this has nothing to do with Raini?

Rydel: What? No... Why would it?

Ross: Little obvious you don't like her Del..

Rydel: Pfft... No... In fact.. I was thinking she did a good job with that Ryland thing.

Ross: Yeah.. Why do I have a feeling you just said that to avoid the subject of how you don't like her?

Rydel: What? Can't I say 'go team'?

Ross:No, that's cool. I was beginning to think you turned all cold bitch on us that's all.

Rydel: How are we even on this subject?

Ross: I don't know.. You tell me..

Rydel: Anyway... Do you mind if I take tonight off?

Ross: Why? You going to get busy with a certain someone?

Rydel: *Sarcastically* Yeah, Ratliff and I want to get married and pop a bunch of kids out.

Ross: Not funny Delly, not funny.

Rydel: Almost as funny as you letting Maia join us.

Ross: Really? We're back to this again?

Rydel: Yes... I just can't decide with you anymore Ross...

Ross: What do you mean?

Rydel: Well.. You seem to be letting every fucker from the Morning Star and the Luchadores join us. So tell me Ross. Are we killing the Syndicate or becoming them?

Ross: That's not fair Rydel!

Rydel: No what's not fair is the fact that you're making deals with the people that fucking killed your- *Gets cut off ; screams*

Ross: Rydel.. Are you there?

*No answer*

Ross: Rydel... Rydel! RYDEL!

Kia: Hey there Ross.

Ross: What are you doing with Rydel's phone...

Kia: Well seen as though you took Calum.. We figured we'd do the same back. Have a nice day Ross *hangs up*

Ross: Oh no...

* * *

**Chapter 19 - My Name Is Cyrus Temple coming soon**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE**


	20. My Name Is Cyrus Temple

**Ahhh! 9 chapters left til the finale :(**

**Oh by the way if you see the word "Thermopylae" it's one of those big massive boats that navy people & army people use**

**Chapter 20 - My Name Is Cyrus Temple**

* * *

- Ross was basically going out of his mind right now. Rydel had been kidnapped by Kia and the rest of S.T.A.G. No doubt they'd of took her on that big massive Thermopylae that is set right outside in the sea in Steelport. How the heck was Ross gonna get onto the ship and save Rydel? He had no idea -

Ross: *Dials Ratliff's number* Ratliff! We have a _big _problem!

Ratliff: What's the problem?

Ross: Rydel's been kidnapped by STAG!

Ratliff: WHAT?! How the heck did that happen!?

Ross: I don't know! I was talking to her on the phone, then she screamed and then Kia picked up! She told us not to count on us seeing Rydel ever again.

Ratliff: Well we gotta save her!

Ross: No! Your kidding! It's why I called you!

Ratliff: Would you like me to get anybody else?

Ross: Yeah, get Laura.

Ratliff: Besides from her.

Ross: Oh my.. Ratliff be a fucking man and talk to her. Just cause you two broke up doesn't mean you have to avoid her.

Ratliff: Hey I tried to talk to her. But all I get is shouted at or snapped at.

Ross: *Sighs* Fine, get Maia then.

Ratliff: But-

Ross: *Sneering* Just do it..

Ratliff: Yes boss.

Ross: Then meet me at Image as Designed.

Ratliff: What.. You planning on getting a sex change or something.

Ross:... Run. When you get to Image as Designed... Run boy... *whispers* Run. *hangs up*

* * *

- Ratliff done as Ross sat, as soon as they line went dead on the otherside of the phone, Ratliff went to go find Maia and it didn't take him long. She was coming up in the lift in the elevator and next thing they knew they were at Image as Designed -

Ratliff: So why did we meet outside here? *Sees a STAG army truck* Did you steal that?

Ross: It was unattended. So I took!

Maia: Are you a fucking idiot? We're trying to find Rydel and your idea to do so is to fucking steal a STAG army tank! That's basically asking STAG to get us Ross! Have you no brains?!

Ross: *sighs* Oh Maia... If only you knew me well enough.. *taps her face with pitty, pouting*

Ratliff: Okay, Ross, what exactly are you planning to do?

Ross: We're outside a plastic surgery shop... What do _you _think I have planned?

- Ratliff thought about it for a moment before realizing what Ross must have planned -

Ratliff: NO! You are _not _making me have plastic surgery! I like the way I look..

Ross: *Rolls his eyes& Not you..

Maia: Oh no, I'm not having any done either!

Ross: *Sighs* Not you either.. Look.. It's not major.. Cause I'm gonna be able to change back to how I originally look. All I'm going to do is make them make me look like Cyrus Temple. That way we can sneak into the S.T.A.G. army base without being caught okay.

Maia: Erm.. Yes.. excuse me.. Hi *waves* How are we going to successfully sneak into the army base and the freakin' Thermopylae when you have me and Ratliff with you?

Ross: Simple. You two are my prisoners.

Ratliff/Maia: NO!

Ross: I'm sorry, don't you want Rydel back? You know.. Your girlfriend. Do you want her back or trapped on an army boat for the rest of her life?

Ratliff: Point taken just get in there and make ya self more ugly than you already are. *Pushes Ross into the store*

* * *

- About an hour later, Ratliff and Maia were both still sat in the waiting room of 'Image As Designed' waiting for Ross to come out, to see if the people had successfully made Ross look like Cyrus. In all honesty Ratliff doesn't think that it's going to work. They're going to get caught and they're going to get thrown in jail for the rest of their natural life's -

- The door then opened to the room Ross went in so Ratliff and Maia stood up and waited for Ross to come out. Surprisingly it wasn't a disaster. He actually looked like Cyrus -

Ratliff: Damn, I didn't think it was going to work...

Ross (as Cyrus): Yeah well it did.

Maia: Wow.. You look just like him..

Ross (As Cyrus): That's what I was going for.

- Ross then spun Ratliff around before putting the handcuffs on Ratliff's wrist -

Ratliff: Whoa, whoa, whoa! The fuck you doing Ross!

Ross (as Cyrus): Well if you are going to be my prisoners don't you have to wear handcuffs to make it look believable?

Ratliff: *sighs* Fine.

Ross (as Cyrus): *locks handcuffs around Ratliff's wrists; turns to Maia* Your turn.

Maia: *Holds out her wrists as Ross begins to put the handcuffs on* I'm gonna get you for this later..

Ross (as Cyrus): *Finishes; pats her shoulder* I'll take your word for it.

- With that Ross took both Ratliff and Maia out to the N-Forcer, which was the S.T.A.G. army truck, before putting them in the back and locking it. Ross then got into the front before beginning to drive down to the armory base where S.T.A.G. were -

- When they got to the base, Ross drove into it and luckily they got into it. The army troops actually believed Ross was Cyrus. Well if you seen him you'd think he was too. As he got in he got out of the truck before taking out Ratliff and Maia with him where he spotted some Condor's to fly over to the Thermopylae, he walked over to there with Maia and Ratliff and put them in the back and began to fly over to the Thermopylae -

Ratliff: If this doesn't work you know we're going to die right.

Maia: Shut up Ratliff, no we're not. The worse that's going to happen is that we're just going to get locked up for the rest of our natural life's.

Ratliff: Aww, then you'll become some girls bitch won't ya.

Maia: Then you'll become some guys bitch as well.

Ross (as Cyrus): You two quit it! We're here.

- Ross then descended onto the ground in the Condor onto the helipad of the Thermopylae. He then got out of the helipad before taking out Maia and Ratliff, holding them by the back of the shirt. As he got closer to the inside of the Thermopylae most troops lined up on either side of - who they thought - was Cyrus taking Ratliff and Maia. When he got to the end of the line, a troop person stood in front of the three -

Troop: Sir *does a salute*

Ross (as Cyrus): Hey..

Kia: *Comes out and walks over to them* Glad to see you back.. I see you caught two out of five of the Saints we need. So er... Welcome back

Ross (as Cyrus): Wassup. *realizes* Um.. I mean hey!

Kia: Now all we need is that Ross and Laura.

Ross (as Cyrus): Yes we do, now if you excuse me I'm going to go take these two down to the brig *goes to walk with them*

Kia: *stops him* Allow the troop too..I Have something I need to show you.

Troop: *grabs hold of Ratliff and Maia*

Ratliff: (mouths to Ross: Don't let them..)

Ross (as Cyrus): Umm.. Sure! You take them!

Ratliff: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

Troop: *hits Ratliff in the head with his gun* Shut up and come on *walks off with Maia and Ratliff*

Kia: Come on.

- Kia then began to bring "Cyrus" through the Thermopylae to show him some prototypes of some sort. Ross didn't know where he was going, he was just to busy looking around at all the complicated technology that was on this thing. If only Raini was here.. Then maybe she'd be able to give Ross a heads up on what they all are incase he is asked to do anything with them -

- Kia then brought Ross into a room full of technical things and he just groaned. If he had to use them right now he would more or less shoot himself cause he has a feeling this plan is going to go down the fucking drain -

Kia: I need you to select two out of the three prototypes

Ross (as Cyrus): Um.. Okay.. Well.. Er.. Explain to me.. What exactly are they?

Kia: They're new equipment. Like this a Specter it's a hover bike armed with a machine gun. As with other STAG aircraft, it is a VTOL

Ross (as Cyrus): A hover bike! That is so cool!

Kia: *Gives him a weird glance*

Ross (as Cyrus): I mean.. er.. Go on.

Kia: And we ha-

Ross (as Cyrus): You know I think I'll go with the hover bike and... This *presses it on the screen*

Kia: Another VTOL? Don't we have enough of those sir.

Ross (as Cyrus): You can never have enough..

Kia: Okay.. *starts pressing buttons on the screen*

Cyrus: *over the intercom* Kia, I'm coming down now to check out those prototypes.

Ross (as Cyrus): Oh shit..

Kia: *Turns around to Ross* Your not-

Ross: Well, I will say.. It was very nice talking to you KIa.. But... I gotta go!

Kia: STOP HIM! *pulls out gun*

Ross: *runs out of the room*

- As Ross ran out of the room he decided he needed to get out of his Cyrus uniform so as he was running to find the brig he began to take off all the Cyrus shit until he was back looking like his normal self. Leaving trials of fake Cyrus behind him. So he was back to his normal self -

- Ross then quickly picked up a gun off the floor as he heard troops coming. He then burst through a door which was the brig -

Ross: *sighs with relief* I thought I was never gonna find this place... Rydel! Ratliff! Maia!

- He began to search through the brig to see which cell Ratliff, Maia and Rydel would be in. Actually, it wasn't really a cell. It was a glass cage with a slide door. He then came up to a door. Rydel was in there -

Ross: Rydel *bangs on the glass*

Rydel: *Looks* Ross! *walks up to the door* What are you doing here?! Get me out!

Ross: I don't know how there's no keys!

Rydel: Press the button the side of the door, it opens it.

Ross: *Presses the button and the door opens* *lets out a small laugh* How bout that?

Rydel: Lets get out of here now!

Ross: No! We need to find Ratliff and Maia.

Rydel: They're here too?

Ross: YES! I needed them to help me break you out of here!

Ratliff: Will you two quit arguing and get us the fuck out!

Ross: Ratliff?! Where are you!

Ratliff: DOWN HERE!

- Ross and Rydel then ran down to the end of the corridor where Ratliff was and Maia was in the opposite one. Ross freed Maia and Rydel freed Ratliff -

Maia: Okay, we need to get out of here now..

Ross: No.. Not yet..

Rydel: What do you have planned..?

Ross: We need to blow this thing up..

Ratliff: No! We won't get off in time.

Ross: Yeah we will.. Look.. This type of thing has happened before. It takes five minutes to get off the boat.. 10 minute count down.. We'll make it.

- Ross said nothing before running off down the corridor of the Thermopylae, the others didn't even bother to leave without him. They all followed Ross. They had no idea where they were going. But as they were making their way to wherever they had to shoot and kill a couple of troops -

- Ross came to a halt when they came to a room that read: _CONTROL ROOM -_

Rydel: And now we know..

- Ross then kicked open the door where there was a lot of machines. He looked over until he saw: _REACTOR CONTROL CONSOLE -_

Ross: This is it *walks over to it*

Ratliff: *Follows him* How are we going to even destroy this thing? Punch it? Kick it?

Ross: I don't know... *fires his gun at the reactor and it blows up*

Ratliff: Or maybe you can shoot it..

_MELTDOWN. SYSTEM OVERLOAD. 3 MINUTES TIL DEMOLITION_

Rydel: THREE MINUTES! ROSS! WE WON'T GET OFF IN TIME!

Ross: W-we will... If we run real fast!

- The four of them then began to run as fast as the could through the Thermopylae. Ross redirected them to go downstairs -

Maia: Why are we going down Ross?! We should be going up! UP!

Ross: THERE'S HELICOPTERS DOWN HERE!

- He wasn't wrong, they all got through the door where there were four Condors. they all ran towards one but it blew up. Ross the went over to the other two and they blew up -

Ratliff: If this one blows up...Ima loose it

- Ratliff walked over to the Condor before opening the door, it didn't blow up -

Ratliff: Guys come on!

- All of them then ran into the Condor before flying it out of the Thermopylae. As soon as they landed on the docks, they looked over into the water where the Thermopylae blew up into 2 -

Ross: *Takes a picture* This is going in the book..

Rydel: Wow.. I didn't think we'd be capable of blowing up a boat..

Ross: As long as I'm there.. We can blow up anything. S.T.A.G. should leave us alone now.

Ratliff *Laughs* Yeah, what else can they throw at us?

**12 Hours Later**

- As Ratliff thought that they wouldn't throw anything else at them. He was wrong -

- 12 hours later S.T.A.G. put the whole city on lock down so nobody could get in or out, basically trapping everybody in Steelport with no way out to escape as they put in Martial Law -

- Also, what Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Maia, Riker, Rock and Raini didn't know was.. -

- That their time was coming to an end -

* * *

**Oh snap... Haha x"D I haven't updated this story in a long while LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey! :D**

**This isn't an update... I just came to say something.. and I don't know HOW your all going to take it if I'm quite honest... Your all going to be mad I know it.. But then again you might be understanding... Hopefully..**

**I haven't EXACTLY been updating alot lately as you can all tell and see that.. I know it seems stupid to say but I just feel like I have alot of pressure on me when I'm writing for FanFiction.. No I'm NOT quitting.. Well.. Least I'm not quitting yet, because lets face it there's going to come a day when I'll have to leave FanFiction, but not out of choice because I'm either too old, moving on.. Or moving on with other things, so until that day comes I'm staying on FanFiction for as long as I can.**

**But this is just so say, I am deleting ALL of my stories.. But not all..Maybe two or three will be left over but not all of them. The complete ones will stay the same. I know which stories I AM keeping... As for others... They're definitely going no matter how far I am into the story. If I have a delete a story that has a prequel to it, then I'll delete that story as well for explain "Going In Circles" I'll delete "Its All About The Girl" but I'm NOT going to delete that story because it was my FIRST OFFICIAL story and it's not easy getting hundreds of reviews. And I'm sorry if I delete a story you enjoyed very much..**

**I don't know what happened, but I've just lost inspiration for writing lately. So I guess this is my way of starting over again... :L But don't worry! I will make new stories! :)**

**I won't delete all of these stories until tomorrow so I know you all have had a good chance to read this and enjoy my stories whilst they last... Chances are when you all wake up they'll be gone :/**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Just stay tuned for more stories okay.**

**I'm NOT deleting Take Me Back To The Start or FRIENDS. If you HAVEN'T read FRIENDS can you for me? I have like 3 people that read it.. and its R5/Austin & Ally... *sigh***

**So yeah..**

**I'll see you guys when I update Take Me Back To The Start & FRIENDS.. and other stories I have in mind **

**Bye**


	22. Epilogue

**Okay, so I decided rather than end the stories I'd do an epilogue for each one :) So starting with this one! :) I really wanted to finish this story too :/ But I don't even have the strength.. But I will add certain scenes into it :)**

**When it gets to "Three Way" I will DEFINITELY add in scenes! **

* * *

**Saints Row - Epilogue **

* * *

**Air Steelport**

After the Martial Law being brought into Steelport, Ross and the gang decided that they needed to figure out a way to stop it. Ross and Maia then went to Raini to ask her in STAG had anything else planned for this lock down so they could try stop it, in which then Raini told them both that STAG were planning on bringing in more more troops and new gear to help with the lock down on the Air Convoy.

Ross and Maia then went to the Syndicates old hide out in which where the find Cody's old jet to fly to the STAG plane bringing in the troops and new gear. Once they were in the plane, Maia flew it to the big plane and hovered above it whilst Ross made a plan to jump down into the plane, which surprisingly worked.

"You know there's probably an easier way to do this Ross, you know that right?" Maia called from the front of the plane as she tried to keep it in line.

Ross sighed and nodded as he dangling his legs out of the door of the plane "Probably!" He called back. After that, Ross jumped from the plane on top of the other. Once he opened the latch on the roof to the STAG plane he was inside ready to stop.

After fighting off many STAG troops and realizing he can't fight them all on his own, Ross jumps into the army tank that is storied inside the plane using that as his self defense. He then turned the tank around before shooting the cock pit of the plane, causing everything to fall out - including him - and the plane to come crashing to the floor.

Everything that was in the plane, and the plane itself, then crashed and pummeled down onto the ground on a little island that was smack bang in the middle of Steelport. Ross then kicked open the top of the tank before looking around him where he saw STAG troops dead bodies began to rain from the sky onto the ground. As the bodies stopped falling, Ross looked around to notice that the containers containing deadly chemicals bust open as it as damaged by things falling from the air.

People then slowly began to rise from the ground, and walk about slowly. Almost like a zombie.

Ross sighed as he watched them all "Fuck my life." Ross groaned before getting back into the tank, driving off back the city as fast as he could.

After getting back to the Saints HQ, Ross and Laura sat down for a little while. After a nice long talk, they realized that they were both better off as friends seen as though they can no longer be the same so they broke up. Because of Ross and Laura breaking up.. So did Rydel and Ratliff and they all just went back to being the bestfriends that they were when they first came to Steelport.

Almost like they never even dated at all.

**A Remote Chance**

Ross met up with Rydel, Laura, Ratliff and Maia at the Broken Shillelagh to discuss the next step in taking down the Luchadores and Killbane. They think the best move is to do the same thing to Killbane what Killbane did to Riker. But they couldn't just run up to Killbane and take his mask so Ross needed to get into the upcoming Murderbrawl match but the line-up is already full.

So Riker and Ross headed out to take out four of the Luchadore wrestlers and make it look like accidents and destroy their reputation in the progress. Raini made a weapon that controls vehicles that Ross could use to take over the vehicles the wrestlers drive to create the accidents.

The first wrestler was "the Mad Mangler" Merle Roberts, Ross takes control of his car and makes it run over pedestrians. After the spree Ross drives the car into the nearest fuel pump. The second wrestler is Christopher "The Clubber" Johnson. He was currently at a beach party, Ross took control of a civilian's boat and steers it into a beach party where it blows up. The third wrestler was "Trashcan Teddy". He was on a sky tour of the city. So Ross took control of the nearest Thompson and crashes it into the sky tour. The last wrestler "El Presidente". He feared that Killbane would try to take him out before the Murderbrawl so he sought protection with STAG. Ross and Riker headed over to the Airport where Ross took over a STAG tank to destroy El Presidente's tank.

Once all the wrestlers were taken care of there are no opponents left for Killbane so he had to fight Ross, now known as the Stilwater Butcher.

**3 Count Beat Down**

Ross met Riker at the 3 Count. Riker, hoping to reclaim his mask tells Ross to destroy the casino machines. After the slots are destroyed the manager comes out of his office to see what's going on in there. Ross grabbed the manager and interrogated him to find Riker's mask.

The two then went to the vaults and reclaim Riker's mask. Riker didn't think it's time to leave yet, so he tells Ross that they need to send the Luchadores and Killbane a message, so they destroyed all of the statues of Killbane in the casino. When they were done with the statues they started taking out the rest of the Luchadores and took over the casino for the 3rd Street Saints.

**Zombie Attack**

Maia called Ross and she asks if they are ready for the meeting with the mayor, although Ross had no knowledge of the fact that Viola arranged such a meeting.

At the mayor's office Maia told Ross, "Don't fuck with the mayor". Not knowing who the mayor is, Maia, Ross, and Oleg, enter the mayor's office. There they met Burt Reynolds, mayor of Steelport. Burt wants them to deal with a small problem, a small case of zombies on Arapice Island. Ross, being a huge fan of Burt Reynolds, agrees to take care of the zombies on Arapice Island without hesitation.

After arriving on Arapice Island Maia and Ross split up and both headed to the containers that were spreading the virus in order to submerge them in water, and thus nullifying the chemical agent. After Ross pushed the first tank into the water with the Sonic Boom Maia tells Ross that she's in trouble. Ross then heads up to the roof where Maia is surrounded by zombies and kills them.

After agreeing that splitting up wasn't such a good idea, they decided to stick together and sink the second tank. Ross starts feeling weird and Maia finds a hole in their Gas Mask. So they headed over to the nearest Rim Jobs and get the mask fixed.

Now with a fixed mask the two submerge the final tank. Burt Reynolds calls Ross to check-up on their progress and Ross informs him that they're almost done. They only have a chemical truck which contains samples of the virus that is infecting the people to take care of.

Oleg calls Ross saying that the Saints can use this virus to have zombies fight for them, but the mayor wants the virus destroyed. This is where Ross has to make a choice - either they save the agent and get zombie homies or receive Burt Reynolds along with SWAT team homies on their side.

Ross being Ross decided to destroy the tanks. He then drove the big truck into the nearest lake destroying the virus.

**Murderbrawl XXXI**

Ross and Riker Lynch faced off against Killbane. Ross, known in the wrestling community as The Stilwater Butcher shows up at the ring while the crowd starts to sneer. Riker comes in and the crowd goes wild knowing the match is going to be a legendary one. While Riker started his fight with Killbane in the ring, Ross had to protect the ring from incoming Luchadores.

Killbane got the upper hand in the fight and throws Riker out of the ring with an Elevated power-bomb move. Then a couple of Luchadores came in and start beating Riker who is still on the ground. Ross rushed over to him to help him get up and gestures to the crowd that he needs some assistance. Someone threw a Woodsman down to Ross so Ross can take on a lot of Luchadores at the same time.

Riker said to Ross that he can't continue the fight because it feels like he has broken his leg, so he sent Ross in his place to fight Killbane. During the fight with Killbane, Ross had to hit him with weapons and then dodge his finisher and then mount his back to drive him to a corner triggering a quick time event. While fighting, Ross seemed to get the upper hand against Killbane, so once Killbane is thrown out of the ring for the second time the Luchadores came in to attack Ross. Once they were taken care of, Killbane comes back into the ring. During the fight Ross got the upper hand and hits an Elbow drop and puts Killbane in a headlock.

Once Ross had Killbane in the headlock, he moved his hand down to the bottom of Killbane's mask in which made him beg Ross to stop and to anything but unmask him. But Ross just shrugged before unmasking him infront of everyone.

Not knowing what he had started.

Little did he know what the next day would bring to Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Laura, Maia, Rocky, Riker and Raini as well as the rest of the Saints.

**Three Way **

Ross traveled to the now destroyed Saints's HQ to meet with Ratliff and Oleg about the "Gangstas in Space" movie and comic. After a brief conversation, a F-69 VTOL randomly crashes into the building. Looking outside of the building they saw that there are several buildings burning and there's smoke everywhere.

They headed outside and go to one of the sites where the worst fighting between the Luchadores and STAG is taking place. They went there and took out everyone. Ross asked Raini to listen in on the police to find the places where the worst fighting is taking place.

There were three locations where the conflict was the biggest so Ross, Ratliff and Oleg head over to one of the locations and clear out everyone. After they were done at the first location they head to a second one. There they clear out everyone as well. Then Raini called saying they need to go to the Sierra Point military base where the Luchadores and STAG are fighting as well.

As they were fighting at the military base, they seemed to be getting worn out and tired. Even Oleg and he was basically a science project. The fight was almost won, when Ratliff, Ross and Oleg took cover behind an over tipped car.

Ratliff was trying to catch his breath "This... Is worse.. Than when we were... In Stillwater.." Ratliff managed to get out. Ross nodded in agreement, "Man, I wish Rocky, Laura, Maia, Rydel and Riker were here.. We could use with more back up."

Ross nodded "Rocky's elsewhere helping with the Saints.. So's Laura and Maia. Laura and Maia are together though as for Riker and Rydel.." Ross paused. He didn't know where Riker and Rydel were "I don't know where them two are." Ratliff, Ross and Oleg looked at eachother with worry and panic before Ross's phone began to blow up.

Ross answered "Hello?"

"Ross."

"Kia." Ross growled "what do you want?"

"Missing someone?" Kia asked with a big grin on her face.

Ross looked around before realizing. Riker and Rydel. "What the fuck have you done to Riker and Rydel?" Ross asked.

Kia laughed "Oh Ross, I haven't done anything to Riker.. I don't even know who Riker is," Kia said "I'm talking about Rydel and Maia."

"Maia?" Ross asked in confusion "I swear to god Kia, you do anything to harm Rydel and Maia you won't live to see another day."

"Then you'll have to come save them." Kia said. Ross sighed frustratingly "You see the big statue on the island just off the shore of Steelport? I'm at the top of there with your two friends tied up. This whole thing is set to blow up, cause of the bombs attached to them," Ross then began to feel panic build up inside of him "the bomb is set to blow in 30 minutes. Once this blows up with Rydel and Maia in it, they'll uncover their bodies in the wreck and assume this is the work of the Saints. You will all then be in major trouble. Locked up. Steelport's number one enemy. Or better yet put to death. So.. I hope you can make it in time.." Kia said before hanging up the phone.

Ross put his phone in his pocket "I gotta go save Rydel and M-" Before Ross got a chance to finish off his sentence, his phone started going again he picked it up "Now what!" Ross yelled.

"Ross."

"Killbane, What do you want?" Ross asked.

"Missing some-"

"Yes, I'm missing Riker now!" Ross yelled, but then he realized "okay, what have you done with Riker?" Ross asked.

"It's not what I've done," Killbane said "it's what I'm going to do if you can't save him in time."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"I'm in the airport," Killbane said "there's a plane.. But before I leave.. I want to kill him to make sure he causes no trouble for me ever again..."

"Don't even think about it, cause we will find you and we will kill you."

"You have 30 minutes to get to the airport Ross." Killbane then hung up.

"No!" Ross shouted, but Killbane had already hung up.

Ross looked at Ratliff and Oleg with panic "W-what am I gonna do?" Ross said, for the first time in his life scared. He's never been so scared in his life "I.. I can't save both of them.."

Ratliff looked at panicked and worried as Ross did "I.. I don't know what to suggest," Ratliff said "the only way to make it fair is to.." Ratliff stopped himself, he couldn't continue "is to let them both die."

Ross shook his head "No, Ratliff, I can't do that," Ross shook his head "I have to at least try."

"Save Rydel," Ratliff said looking up at him "I'm not just saying that because I'm closer to her than Riker, Ross.. But.. We've known her the longest," He paused "she's our girl." he sighed "I've known her my whole life Ross, even before the Saints. She always been everyone's number one girl.. Please.."

"But what about Killbane?" Oleg asked "Killbane is the reason you are in Stillwater right now."

Never in Ross's life has he had to choose for someone to live and someone to die "I could try save both," Ross said "the airports only over there," Ross said pointing to the tower "save Riker. I can get to Rydel in no time."

"That is true," Ratliff said before jumping to his feet "Just promise me something Ross."

"Sure, anything." Ross said.

Ratliff took a deep breath "You will save Rydel." Ross nodded "Course man, I'll do my best."

About 5 minutes later, Ross had arrived to the airport to find Killbane with Riker. Holding a gun to his head by a green and black plane. Ross tried to reason with Killbane, before Killbane threw Riker to the ground which left Ross and Killbane to fight it out against eachother.

With a stroke of luck, Ross managed to start to beat Killbane after receiving a couple of punches, kicks and throws to the floor himself. After Killbane became weaker, Ross get the handle of his gun before slamming it into the side of Killbane's ribs breaking them. Making it easier for Ross to fight. He then got Killbane into a headlock, but not realizing, Ross snapped Killbane's neck - not on purpose.

He then let Killbane fall to the floor dead. "Whoops.." Ross said, pleased yet shocked he'd broke his neck.

Riker let out a laugh "Good job man!" Riker said as he had his hands still tied up.

Ross then looked out to the shore where the statue was where Rydel and Maia were being kept "C'mon we need to save Rydel and Maia."

Riker coughed "Hands.." he said holding them up.

Ross walked over to Riker and helped him up before untying the rope, as he finished untying the rope there was a big massive loud explosion that come out of nowhere. Ross looked at Riker panicked "W-w-where did that come?" Ross asked panicked, worried and upset.

Riker looked at Ross confused as to why "Why?" Riker asked.

"Riker. Tell me. I need to know." Ross said through gritted teeth as tears came to his eyes.

"L-look behind you.."

Ross then slowly turned around to find a big cloud of smoke. The statue that Rydel and Maia were on blown up. Kia had lied, there wasn't 30 minutes left on the bomb to explode. There was 15.

Rydel and Maia were dead.

Ross literally felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest as he was finding it hard to breathe and he just couldn't believe it. He'd let another friend die. Ross's phone then began to ring again, he looked down to see the caller ID.

_Ellington Ratliff _

He sighed before picking up the phone, he didn't want to after he'd promised he'd save Rydel.

"You save Riker then?" Ratliff asked.

"Y-yeah.." Ross stuttered out.

Ratliff could hear the sense of regret and worry in his voice "Is Killbane dead?"

"Yeah.."

Ratliff couldn't believe it. He just really couldn't. Was Killbane dying really worth loosing Rydel's life as well as Maia's?

"Was it worth it?" Ratliff asked.

Ross didn't respond to Ratliff. He just hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

**STAG Film**

After Ross killed Killbane in previously, Monica Hughes, in order to stop the 3rd Street Saints, finally ordered Cyrus Temple to use the STAG flagship Daedalus.

When the Saints were saying their final goodbyes to Noah Centenio, Maia Mitchell and Rydel Lynch, the Daedalus arrived and started to shell Steelport. Ross then decided to destroy the floating ship and kill Cyrus.

Ross flew to the Daedalus as more Saints helicopters show up to attack the massive airship as well, but they quickly fall prey to the Daedalus' 4 defensive guns, which Ross had to destroy before progressing.

After the guns were destroyed Ross landed the helicopter on the Daedalus and starts planting bombs. When enough bombs were placed to destroy the Daedalus, Cyrus showed up in his F-69 VTOL to kill Ross. However, Ross destroyed Cyrus' VTOL, killing him, and escapes in a VTOL.

Ross then announced that Steelport has become a city-state. They told Monica that if she comes back she will be killed, and she, along with the remnants of STAG, withdraw from the city. Ross then made Ratliff the new mayor, which he accepts.

But that wasn't the end...

* * *

Ross sighed as he was sat in his bedroom on his bed, he heard footsteps come in from the lift. In all hope he was hoping that it would of been Rydel or Maia, but no. He really misses them and he cannot believe he chose to kill Killbane risking his bestfriends life. Yes, Ross admits Rydel has been a bestfriend to him no matter how she has treat him the last 3 - 4 years. Heck, he even admits Maia was like a bestfriend to him even though she was the enemy at first when he arrived in Steelport.

After all the pain he's caused for the Saints, Ross decided that no matter how many years and great he is in Saints.. It was his time.

His bedroom door then swung open and in entered Ratliff and Laura smiling and laughing. Yes, they had finally fixed things between eachother.

"Hey man what's up?" Ratliff asked still smiling with a little laughter as he looked down at Ross sat on his bed. His smile then faded when he saw Ross wasn't smiling "What's wrong? Are you still upset over Rydel and Maia?" Ratliff stopped for a moment "listen Ross, its okay.. Its been 3 months. At least you saved Riker and we have no problems anymore.."

Ross smiled a little before going back to frowning "It's not that.."

"Then what is it?" Laura asked as she lent against the door frame. She looked around the room as she saw a suit case "A-are you leaving?" She asked.

Ross sighed before nodding his head

"Whoa, whoa, why?" Ratliff asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"I just think it would just be best," Ross said. He then looked at Ratliff and Laura "Remember when we all first met? We all met at the same time."

Laura nodded "Yeah.. We've come a long way."

Ratliff and Ross nodded in agreement.

"We said hello together.. Now we're saying goodbye.."

"Goodbye?" Ratliff asked "No, not goodbye. I thought it was a bye as in... You'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Ross shook his head before putting his hand on the handle of the suit case "I'm sorry Ratliff." Ross said as he got up and made his way to the door. Laura and Ratliff followed.

"W-where will you go?" Laura asked.

Ross pressed the button on the penthouse lift "Home. I think it's about time.."

"What? To the place where they kicked you out."

"Yeah, and its thanks to them that I met you guys," Ross said "I'm not actually going home, home. I'm going back to L.A but I'm getting my own place," Ross said "don't worry.. You guys will be fine without me."

Laura nodded "Bye Ross."

"Bye Laur." Ross then looked at Ratliff who had the biggest frown on his face "Ratliff.."

Ratliff then attacked Ross in a hug "Please don't leave.." Ratliff said as he secured his arms around Ross's waist.

"Sorry Ratliff." Ross said as he made his way over to the lift as the doors open with Ratliff still holding onto him.

Ratliff slid down so he was now holding Ross round his thighs "No.. Your not going Ross!"

Ross couldn't help but smile at that, when the three first met Ratliff couldn't wait for him to leave. But now he doesn't want him too "Ratliff.. Please let go.." Ross said as he was almost at the elevator.

Ratliff was now holding onto Ross's ankles, being dragged along the floor as Ross struggled to walk with him hanging onto his leg "Ratliff.. I'll miss you too." Ross said as he finally got out of Ratliff's grip and stood in the elevator, he then looked down at Ratliff.

Ratliff smiled a little "I'll miss you too," Ratliff said "come visit okay?"

"I'll try." Ross said. He then pressed the button on the elevator and they slowly closed as he saw Laura Marano and Ellington Ratliff for the very last time.

Sure, it was tuff for him at first to deal with the 3rd Street Saints. But in all honesty it's been a blast for him and he wouldn't of spent his life in any other way.

And that was the story of The Third Street Saints.

* * *

**YAY! :D There's your epilogue! :D Hope you liked it :) **


End file.
